I wont bite too hard
by mick3y92
Summary: Santana has always known her destiny but being the pack's head alpha is only one problem she has. She & her wolf are torn between two beautiful blondes. Who will she choose & can she keep them both safe from the danger lurking in the woods? Werewolf AU Santana/Quinn/Brittany pairing
1. what's an alpha to do?

**A/n: this is my first supernatural fic so i hope you guys like it i love the whole werewolf thing that i've seen so i thought i'd test the waters and write one myself there is some Purt and Falopierce and other pairings as i go on but those are the main ones Read and review and tell me what you think **

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

_I know I should be in school right now but I just have too much on my mind. My parents keep telling me how they can't wait until I can take over the head of the pack officially, I'm losing my status in school, and Brittany keeps bugging me about coming out. I just can't take it anymore I need time to clear my head. Besides I'm only skipping P.E. and since I'm out here hunting deer I think I'm pretty good when it comes to the whole staying fit crap. _*a branch breaks under Santana's paw as she creeps up on an unsuspecting doe*

"Aw Fuck!" Santana thinks as the deer hears her prowling and runs off further into the woods.

"I'm so up in my head I can't even catch a damn baby deer. This is bullshit."

"Santana, where the hell are you?" Finn projects into her head.

"Yeah, I didn't have my basketball partner in gym earlier what's going on?" Mike sends right after Finn.

"I'm in the woods behind my house. I just needed to clear my head." She responds.

"Do you really think that's safe after all of the stuff that's been going on lately? I mean Lima police have been patrolling the woods all over town looking for that rogue what if they see you?" Mike asks very much concerned for his pack leader and friend.

"Yeah Rose, we don't want something to happen to you." Finn adds.

"Look guys, I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself don't worry about me."

"You know we can't do that. We know something is up we're a pack we can't help but feel that something isn't right with you."

"Okay Flash, okay. I'm coming back now; I'll be there for lunch. It's not like I can catch anything out here anyway."

"Well everyone isn't as gifted with speed such as myself it's okay being average," Mike smirked even though Santana couldn't see him.

"Oh whatever you know I'm stronger than you and can beat you any day of the week in a foot race I'm just a little distracted. And wipe that look of your face." Santana nearly yelled in her mind.

"How the hell did you know I was smirking you can even see me?"

"I just know you Mike anyway I'm on my way back so get me something good to eat from the café I'm starving."

_I love my pack they are great guys but I just can't talk to Mike and Finn about what's been going on with me. They just won't understand and I'm not sure I want them to know yet anyway. I mean I know they won't care about Britts and I but if I start getting heat from people at school about being..a lesbian, that won't end well. They can get really protective and they aren't as good at controlling their wolf yet. I can't have them biting or tearing some jock to pieces over something little like that. *sigh* I'll just have to find a way to deal with this and block my feelings better._

Santana returned to her house to change back into her clothes and drove back to school. She knew she would be bombarded with questions from Mike and Finn for just leaving school randomly but she only cared about Brittany. She was sure the blonde was looking for her all 3rd and 4th period because she had seven texts from the girl and three missed phone calls. Instead of texting her back she just decided to surprise her at lunch and steal her away to make up for the missing time. (After she ate of course there was no way she was turning down food with the way her stomach was growling)

"Sanny!" Brittany yelled when she walked out of her history class and saw Santana waiting for her at the door.

"Hey Britt Britt," the wolf replied.

"Where were you I was worried you got abducted by aliens?"

"Ha-ha no Britt I'm fine. I- just left my phone on silent in my locker that's why I didn't text you back." She lied. Santana hated lying to Brittany she would normally tell her everything but wolf topics were always a subject she had to steer clear of and she couldn't tell Brittany that she needed to clear her head. The blonde would start asking questions and it would hurt her to know that Santana was stressed out over something she was doing so she just told a little white lie. What harm could it do?

"Oh," the blonde replied not fully convinced but she dropped it nonetheless, "well we're still eating lunch together right?"

"Of course, I'm starving let's go. It's sloppy joe day and I needs to get my eat on."

The two girls walked to the cafeteria pinkies linked like any regular day but the happy familiar feeling was soon about to dissipate. Santana and Brittany sat with all the glee club members that had their lunch. This included Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Tina, and Quinn. Santana had grown pretty close to the glee club members over the last year. Yes, it did have a lot to do with most of them being in her pack (Sam, Rachel, Finn, Mike and Kurt) but that wasn't it. After the talk she had with Brittany after their loss at nationals she realized that the glee club was like an extension of her family. She would do anything to protect them and she wasn't afraid to show it. (during glee anyway she still had a rep to uphold even if it was fading fast)

Since the Latina no longer had Cheerios to give her status she used the fear she instilled in people to keep her at the top. Of course this worked with the AV nerds and other bottom feeders of McKinley High but Dave had other feelings. He did just about everything to tear Santana down and it was taking everything in her not let her wolf end him. Luckily he wasn't in school today so she didn't have to worry about controlling her angry around him. Santana was working on her third sloppy joe when she felt eyes on her so she looked up at the accused.

"Q, What the hell are you looking at?"

Quinn wasn't expecting Santana to yell at her but she was gawking at her while she ate so she shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Uh- I'm sorry it's just…I've never seen you eat like that. You're eating like a football player."

"I'm just hungry, I skipped dinner yesterday so this is the first time I've eaten since yesterday."

Quinn started talking again but Santana wasn't paying attention because Mike had just sent her something.

"_Rose, I think there's something you need to check out. I just got a strange scent around the football field. It's another wolf." Mike stated in a worried tone._

"_Another wolf? Do you think it's the rogue we've been trying to find?"_

"_I'm not sure but you need to go check it out. Puck was practicing over there and I tried to go check and see if he was okay but Mr. Lee found me before I could. He wants me to do a presentation on Asian Culture for his freshmen class and I can't get out of it. Hurry up I have a bad feeling about this."_


	2. do you feel lucky Puck?

**A/n: thanks for the reviews guys glad you liked it and yeah i probably should get a beta not too sure on how to go about that though i'm kinda new to the whole fanfic writing thing sorry for any mistakes but i hope this chapter is good i think i like where this story is heading so far hope you stick it out til the end **

* * *

><p>"Santana!"<p>

Santana was jolted out of her talk with Mike to the sound of Quinn yelling and glaring at her.

"Huh what?"

"Oh great you weren't even listening to me. Why do I even bother trying to keep your attention when all you do is-"

"That's nice Q but I have to go."

"Go? What go where?" The ex-cheerio said getting louder bringing their conversation to the attention of the others at the table.

"I have a project for my- science class and I just remembered I left it at home. I need to go get it." The brunette replied this time to the whole table who seemed to be staring at her as she jumped out of her seat.

"Well I'll go with you San-"

"No!" She shouted a little too quick causing everyone to look at her strangely. "You have a test next class Britt you can't be late I'll be back soon." With that she left without giving anyone a chance to say anything else.

"Mike found a strange scent and is worried about Puck. I'm going to see if he is alright. I'll call you guys if I need help." Santana sent to Sam and Finn who were ready to run after her to see what the real reason she had to leave was. The boys got the message and nodded their heads simultaneously.

"What are you guys nodding at?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Nothing." They both said in unison earning a strange look from Quinn who had just broken her gaze with the retreating form of her best friend. Quinn wasn't sure what was going on but she knew something wasn't right.

As soon as Santana was out of sight from anyone at her school she ran full speed to the football field. Luckily there weren't any classes that over looked the football field or she would have a hard time explaining how she could run the full length of the football field in about 20 seconds. She stopped when she smelled and unfamiliar odor and assumed that was the scent Mike was talking about. Her senses were on high alert when she hurt a scream coming from the woods in the distance. She ran into that direction and shifted as soon as she was covered by the wooded area. The screams and grunts got closer letting her know she was on the right track when she saw a jet black wolf biting through Puckerman's shoulder.

Santana immediately latched onto the werewolf's hind leg causing the animal to release Puck out of the pain and surprise of being attacked. Santana then jumped in front of Puck so the wolf no longer had a clear shout at snapping at him. Santana bared her teeth and snarled at Puck's assailant trying to get him to back down. However the rogue was nowhere near ready to back down from this fight. It charged at Santana throwing her into a tree and she fell to the ground will a slight whimper. She rose up onto her feet a little dazed before the wolf swiped at her face leaving a gash on the side of her head. It was about to lunge at her neck when clamped down on the side of his ribs and threw it into a nearby bush. The wolf cried out in pain but as it made it to its feet again it ran off in the other direction leaving Santana and Puckerman bleeding on the ground.

Santana ran back over to Puck who was bleeding out on the forest floor. He was trying to crawl back to the school but didn't have the strength. He looked up when he saw a dark fire red wolf walking towards him. With what strength he had left he grabbed the closest branch to him and started swinging it towards Santana.

"Ahhhh! Go away! Get out of here!" He yelled with nothing but fear lacing his voice.

Santana could smell the fear coming off of the boy like he was drenched in cologne. She didn't want to scare the boy anymore but she needed to get him to her dad so he could nurse the wound. She slowly walked towards him while he tried to inch away but he didn't get far. She stared him in the face willing him to trust her. She tilted her head down slow and licked his face letting him know that she wasn't going to hurt him. When the smell of fear was no longer as strong as it was when she first reached him she maneuvered him on her back and ran through the forest to her house.

"I need you come to the house now Puck is hurt. He was bitten."

Santana sent that message to her entire pack and her father so he would be home to help her with Puck. When she got there Puck was almost passed out from the blood loss. She ran into the back of the house and into the basement through the cellar door where her father was waiting for her. A few hours later after Mr. Lopez and Santana patched up the wound and put him on an IV drip Puck started to wake up.

"Wh-Where am I?" Puck choked out, his mouth feeling extremely dry.

"You're in my basement."

"Santana? What…how did I get here?" He asked still groggy from the pain killers. "And why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?"

"It's a long story Puck. I need you to tell me everything that you remember before waking up here."

"Why it was just a dream. I only remember bits and pieces."

"This is important Puck I need you to tell me what you remember."

"I told you it was just a dream but it was weird. I felt so real. I just remember practicing outside on the field at school for my free period. I needed to blow off some stream and then I'm being dragged through the woods. Some kind of dog or bear bit me. Then I remember seeing another one just like it only it was red and I then it gets fuzzy. After that I just remember flashing trees and now I'm here."

"Well that's more than I thought you'd remember."

"What are you talking about Lop- Ahhh!" Puck tried to say while sitting up of the cot he was laying on only to find his arm wrapped up and in a sling.

"Puck don't stay still. You're going to hurt yourself more."

"What the fuck! What's going on how did this happen to me?" He roared.

Santana sighed knowing this was going to be hard to explain to the frantic boy in front of her.

"First Puck I'm going to need you to calm down." He nodded slowing his labored breaths before the tanned girl finished.

"Good. Now what I am about to tell you is going to be hard for you to take in but believe me when I say it is all true." He just looked on with eager eyes wanting to know why he looked like a train wreck. "Puck you were attacked by a werewolf."

The boy stared at her for a few minutes before he burst out laughing but quickly stopped when the pain rushed back into his arm.

"Fuck! Look Lopez I'm not in the mood for games stop playing and tell me what really happened to me."

"I am Puck trust me. I how this sounds and if I was in your shoes I would react the same way but this isn't a game. You were attacked by a rogue wolf. The one that has been causing all of the animal deaths recently, and I was the one who saved you."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. So you really want me to believe that what I dreamed was real and not some drug induced dream and that_ you_ were the one who saved me?"

"Yes Puck I need you to because it's more to the story than just that."

"Okay this is straight bullshit. I just thought you were a bitch sometimes but now I know you're officially gone on the deep end. I don't have time for this I need to figure out what the hell happened to-"

"I can show you."

"What!"

"I can show you that what I'm saying to you is real."

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that hot stuff?"

"I'm going to change in front of you."

"As much as I enjoy our little sexy times I'm a bit injured at the moment."

"No my clothes you jerkoff." Santana scoffed at the idea that Puck thought she still wanted him.

"I'm going to change into my wolf form again."

"Oh my God Santana just knock it off already this isn't funny."

"I'm not fucking laughing am I? Listen Numbskull I'm trying to be as patient as I possibly can but this is getting tiresome. Now I'm going to change into my wolf form and I'm going to call Sam down here so you don't freak out." With that she sent a quick message to Sam telling him to come downstairs and keep Puckerman calm. Within minutes Sam was downstairs looking towards Santana.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked his pack leader.

"How the hell did you know-"

"Just stand next to his bed and make sure he doesn't hurt himself him I change."

Sam nodded his head and moved over to where puck was sitting up on the cot. Santana Started to take off her clothes not wanted to ruin another pair today by simply changing in an instant. Puck was confused about what was going on but didn't complain when the Latina started sheading her clothes. She could smell the arousal coming from Puck and it made her gag.

"God Puckerman can you control your hormones. You act like you've never seen me naked before." The brunette snaps.

Puck was confused at her comment he was sure he didn't say anything out loud for her to know he was turned on but he quickly dismissed those thoughts from his mind as he saw Santana's body begin to contort. Her bones began to snap and twist into unnatural places. Her Jaw unhinged and grew longer as her spine shifted and she finally fell on all fours taking up a lot of space in the basement.

"Oh shit! What the fuck dude!" Puck yelled and almost rolled of his cot if Sam hadn't held him down.

He stared at the silky red wolf that stood only a few feet in front of him. Santana's eyes were a burnt orange instead of their normal chocolate brown.

"That's-"

"Santana? Yeah but when normally can her Rose when she's in her wolf form." Sam explained to the baffled boy.

"I-I-I don't understand how could this be real?"

"Well that's a story that is longer than we have time for. There is stuff that you need to learn before the next full moon on Thursday. Good ahead you can touch her she's not going to bite you." Sam said to the boy who was obviously not paying him any attention.

"Rub behind her left ear she loves that, trust me."

Puck looked at Sam then back at the wolf that was now moving closer to his bed. He tensed up afraid of the animal being so close than relaxed when she licked his hand. He reached his good arm up and began to pet Santana behind the left ear like Sam had instructed. The wolf leaned into his touch liking the feeling he was invoking.

"So you believe now right?" Sam asked with a smug look on his face knowing the boy couldn't deny what he was witnessing with his own eyes. Puck just opened and closed his mouth a few times then nodded.

"Good because we have a lot of things to explain to you. C'mon I'll show you to the rest of the pack upstairs while Rose gets changed." Sam led the injured boy upstairs slowly while Santana shifted back into human form and put her clothes back on.


	3. this is brand new information

**A/n okay guys this chapter is mainly about Puck he will be asking a lot of questions that will fill you in on the rest of the pack and certain things pertaining to werewolf life although everything isn't stated in this chapter just yet some new things will be talked about when they cross that bridge anyway hope you like it i promise the next chapter or so there will be more drama and the couples will develop more R&R =]**

* * *

><p>"Hey dude glad to see you pulled through"<p>

"Oh my God Noah I'm so glad you're alright when I heard Santana tell me that you were bitten I was so worried and quickly left my English class to see if you were all right."

"Oh Puck I'm glad you're okay."

"Wait a minute…Finn, Rachel, Kurt?" The Mohawk boy looked back at Sam in shock. "You can't be serious. _This_ is the pack?" Puck said in a wary tone.

"Yes and Mike but he's at the store getting us some food. We sent him there when we heard you were awake."

"Okay enough chit chat we need to get down to business." One Santana Lopez said as she entered the room.

"Puck I think you should sit down for this." He did as suggested knowing there was more to be told. "Okay Puck well now since you know where you got the injuries from I need to tell you what else is going to happen to you over these few days."

"Else? What do you mean what else is going to happen?"

"If you let me finish you'll know what I'm talking about." She quipped. "You are going to turn into a werewolf on the next full moon in of this month."

"What!"

"Yes. You were bitten by a werewolf so your blood is slowly being taken over by the werewolf gene and on the day of the full moon your wolf will no longer remain dormant in your bloodstream. You well transform into a wolf similar to how you seen me down stairs."

"So wait your saying I'm going to be some red colored tail wagging wild animal?"

"No. One we aren't wild animals we can control our actions..for the most part. You will need training but soon enough you will learn how you control your wolf. Two you won't be red. Or black or white. Those are alpha colors, and mutts are never alphas. You will most likely be a chocolate brown or something. However you will be a shepherd."

"A shepherd?"

"Yes. A shepherd is a mutt that is bitten by an alpha wolf. Although you will not be as strong as an alpha you will be able to dominate those below you. You will be able to force people as well as other werewolves to back down you'll understand more when you turn. Oh, you will also have a hint of the color from the alpha that bit you."

"Wow okay. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah it is but there's more you need to learn. Normally shepherds are second in command to the pack but since you don't know anything that won't happen until I think you are ready to take Kurt's place. You have to understand that this power that you are about to have is a gift and a huge responsibility. There are rules that come with this and if they aren't followed the consequences can be dire."

"Okay rules like what?"

"Well first of all this is like fight club. You are not allowed to talk about your powers or clan to anyone and you must stay unseen. We cannot be exposed, anyone who is a risk to that will be killed understood." Puck gulped audibly and nodded his head. "You have to obey your pack leader ,ME, no matter what and you have to follow the rules The Council sets."

"Th-"

"Before you ask the council is kind of like the supreme court when it comes to werewolf affairs. They have been in place to keep order with all things relating to our world. But you need to know more about what's going to happen to you personally before we talk about anything else."

"Yes, you're going to go through a lot of changes in this short amount of time with the full moon coming so soon. Your emotions will be high and hormones raging. Your body is getting ready for the change so you will become a lot stronger than you are right now and this is not a good combination when it will be so easy to set you off. You won't have your full powers yet but can do serious damage to a person if your anger gets the best of you so try to contain it." Mr. Lopez informed.

"Okay this is a hell of a lot to take in." The football player said fidgeting on the couch next to Finn.

"Yeah I know but once you learn all the rules and can start to control your wolf it becomes like second nature. Don't worry too much." His new pack leader said.

"Hey everybody, who wants Chinese?" Mike yelled from the doorway.

"It's about time you got here. I thought we called you Flash for a reason?" Finn quipped helping the boy with the bags of food.

"Oh shut up and be happy I got you food." Mike spat back.

"I think that's enough talk for right now Puck eat up and then I'll take you home if you have any questions you can ask on the way. You will need to stay with us Thursday night though." Mr. Lopez said before he walked out of the living room.

"Okay thanks." He said to the retreating form of Santana's dad.

"So can someone stop stuffing their face and explain how the hell all of you are werewolves and how this pack started?" Puck said reaching for the box of shrimp fried rice to pour on his plate.

"Okay well I'll give you a quick rundown. Kurt and I started this pack. My parents knew I was going to be an alpha since I was born. When I was first born my eyes glowed a bright orange color like they do in my wolf form before they settled into the brown they are now. My parents were really close with the Hummel's and after Kurt's mom passed my dad thought it would be good for us to hang out more. I got my powers before Kurt because alphas change earlier and before he turned we said that we would start a pack. Sam moved here and we persuaded him to join since he was new and went to our school. Finn joined since you know his mom and Kurt's dad are together now so it just made sense for him to be a part of our pack. I asked Mike when I saw him on one of the hunts we were on. We all hung out in glee so we were friends it just made sense. And I helped Rachel through her change since she had no idea what was going on." Santana said taking a deep breath after her long speech.

"Wait how would Rachel not know what was going on. I'm confused." Puck said with his mouth full.

"Well unlike the rest of us she didn't have a werewolf parent. Kurt, Sam, Mike, and I are pure bloods so both of our parents are werewolves too. Finn's mom is one too but Rachel's dads are both human."

"I got the gene from my mother. She tried to warn my dads' about what was going to happen to me around my 15 birthday but they just wrote her off as crazy and changed their number. Santana found me in the bathroom."

"Barbra over there doesn't like to talk about how I found her," Santana said with a laugh.

"Santana please don't tell that story." Rachel pleaded but to no avail the Latina was already set on doing so.

"She was getting off in the last stall in the girls bathroom on the third floor. I could smell her arousal all through the hallway. It peaked my interest so I walked into the bathroom to see what was going on and I found Palmela Anderson over there playing some finger fabulous games. I could tell she was a wolf by her scent so after she was done relieving herself we had a little chat."

"Oh shit my hot princess Jew was getting off in the bathroom!"

"I'd rather not talk about that day but since she brought it up I couldn't help myself. My hormones were going all haywire and I needed to get rid of the tension."

"You did a really good job of that." Santana said with a smirk on her face,

"Can we please drop this I don't need everyone to know about my personal life?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Puck needs to get home anyway. I'll go get my dad so he can take you home."

"Okay but can you get me some more gauze I don't have any at home and I'll need to wrap it again after I shower."

"Oh don't worry about that you should be healed up by now the werewolf gene goes into overdrive when it's close to the full moon. I think you could take the bandages off now so your mom won't ask what happened."

"Are you serious?" Puck asked amazed at the powers that were over taking his body.

"Yeah those are the perks of being a werewolf."

Santana told her dad it was time for him to take Puck home and the quickly return to the living room. Everyone said their goodbyes and Puck got in the car with Mr. Lopez to go home. Mr. Lopez told Puck more about what was going to happen to him and about how the werewolf lifestyle works. He told him that if he wished to have his mother there when he changed he would help explain everything to her. Puck thanked him and got out of the car when they reached his house. He didn't feel like telling his mom anything just yet so he just went to his room and feel asleep.


	4. sleep doesn't come easy

**A/N: thnx again for all the story alerts and favorites im glad you guys like it so far this chapter will start off the quinntana we aren't quite there yet but im starting off a little slow don't worry things will heat up pretty fast oh there is some kurt and puck interaction as well so enjoy hope you like it and please review because reviews make me happy sorry if there are any mistakes i did read it over but i havebeen reading and writing a few of my other stories and don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine blah blah blah i do have another chapter in the works im just fighting with myself because im not sure if i like it so much just yet but ill try to update soon until then enjoy this one**

* * *

><p>The next day Santana was waiting for Puck at his locker. She knew the boy would have some trouble getting use to all of the new things happening to his body while the werewolf gene was taking over.<p>

"Hey Puck." She said with a little concern looking at the boy who seemed dead tired.

"Hi."

"Didn't sleep well?" She asked but she already knew the answer even if she didn't know that he was turning soon it was obvious by his appearance.

"No I kept having these weird dreams all night. At first I was running through the woods then somehow I ended up in school. I was walking through school and kept seeing this wolf running through the halls. I tried to catch up to it but I couldn't. I don't know I just had this strange pull towards it that I couldn't fight. I saw it shift back into a human but the hallway was dark and I couldn't see who it was but for some reason I whispered mine. Then I woke up." Puck stated still confused as to why this was all happening.

"Are you fucking kidding me you haven't even turned yet and you're having dreams about your mate. Do you know how long it took for me to even get a glimpse of who my mate is? And I still don't know who she is all I keep seeing is blonde hair and two wolves circling each other in the choir room."

Santana finally finished her angry tirade and stared at an even more confused Puck.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about? What the hell is a mate and why are you dreaming about a girl?"

_Oh Shit did I just say I don't know who She is. Fuck!_

"What nothing, look those dreams you are having are going to help you figure out who or where your mate is. Your mate is the one person you are bound to sort of like your soul mate. Did you wake up with your chest tight and some kind of pull at your heart?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well that's what happens when you dream about your mate. The stronger it gets the clearer your next dream about them will be. You said that you couldn't see who the person was but could you see what the wolf looked like at least?"

"Yeah it was a light brown color with piercing blue eyes and the tip of its tail was white. Oh and there was a white patch around its left eye." Puck said titling his head up trying to remember.

"Are you sure that's what he looked like?"

"Yeah why should he not look like that or something?"

"No it's just-" Santana was interrupted but a very happy looking brunette.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Kurt ." They both said in unison.

"How's everything going Puck? I know the first few days before the change can be pretty rough."

"As good as expected I guess. But the day has just started so who knows?"

"Don't worry it will get easier."

"Why are you so happy today?" Santana interjected seeing the glow shining from the boy.

"I had another dream about my mate last night. It was clearer this time. You know how every time I dream about him I can't see his wolf form?"

"Yeah." Santana responded remembering the conversations they have had about their dreams in the past.

"Well this time I could see it. He's a dark chocolate brown we were running through the woods and I tackled him on his back by the Jackson's creek."

"Oh cool I know where that is I use to go swimming out that way when I was younger." Puck said.

"Really, me too. My mom and I use to go out there and take pictures. Well she'd take pictures of me trying to catch the fish I saw in the water." Kurt added with a huge smile on his face.

Santana just smirked with the gears turning in her head.

"Well guys the bells about to ring see you in glee?" She said leaving them to talk about old times. Puck and Kurt walked to class together laughing about the stupid things they would do out by the creek before heading to their separate classrooms.

Santana was bored in her second period so you told Quinn to take notes for her while she went to sleep.

"_She's mine!" A blonde colored wolf screamed. _

"_See that's where you're wrong. I don't see her marked so she damn sure isn't yours." Replied another blonde wolf with a sly grin._

"_Yes she is I love her and she loves me so back off!"_

"_Stop! I love both of you!"_

"Santana, Santana wake up." Quinn said nudging her friend with her elbow." Class is over let's go.

Santana was shaking from her dream but still a little groggy. She just stared at Quinn who looked away with a slight blush covering her face.

"Come on San get up you're drooling." Quinn said laughing at the smaller girl next to her.

Santana finally got up and wiped her mouth and headed to the door with her friend. They were both greeted by Brittany who was waiting for them in the hall way.

"What took you guys so long?" the tallest girl asked.

"Santana here was drooling all over the desk and didn't want to get up." Quinn answered still laughing at the Latina.

"Oh. Well anyway come on San I want to get a slushy before next class but the lunch ladies won't let me make one by myself anymore after last time." Brittany said latching her pinky onto her friend's and dragging her down the hall.

Quinn's face fell at their interaction but quickly went back to her happy state trying to hide whatever it was that passed through her head. But even though it was quick Santana caught the look Quinn gave her and Brittany before being tugged down the hallway to the slushy maker.


	5. control your hormones

**A/n: alright so i have been on a roll these last few days and have been getting a lot of writing done so i thought id give you guys another update this one addresses how Quinn feels and there is major Purt going on so enjoy that...there are some words in here that are offensive but it fits in with the story just read and you will know what i'm talking about but enjoy there will be some more drama coming up after this chapter as well so get ready for that in the mean time read and review =] **

* * *

><p>-Quinn's point of view-<p>

Quinn stared at her friends make their way down the hallway to get Brittany a slushy before walking off to her locker to switch her books for next class.

_This has to stop. I'm Quinn Fabray. Yes I may not be that same girl who was president of the celibacy club or head cheerio anymore but that doesn't change how I was brought up. I shouldn't be having these feelings, it's not right. I don't like girls and I most certainly don't like Santana Lopez. I don't find her soft thick lips attractive, I don't think the way she looks when she first wakes up is cute, and I don't think her raspy singing voice is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Nope, not at all. And I definitely don't think about how sexy she use to look in that short cheerio's skirt, the way her spanks use to cover her tight ass or the way the water use to drip off of her body in the showe- What the hell Fabray did you just think about how Santana looks in the shower. _

"Hey Baby Mama you alright?" Puck asked looking at a very flushed Quinn snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What? Yeah I'm fine why and stop calling me that Noah." She answered glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Well from where I'm standing you look like you're all hot and bothered over something. I can help you with that if you want." He said winking at the blonde.

"There's no way in hell I would let you help me with that ever again ass." She said slamming her locker closed and walking to her classroom with Puck in tow.

"So you are horny what the hell have to be thinking about?" Puck quickly said with a smirk lining his face.

Quinn's attitude falter at the mention of her personal thoughts but her HBIC glare kicked back into gear.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn said trying to hide the fact that she was actually turned on by memories of Santana in the locker room shower.

"You said you wouldn't let me help get you off but that means something got you feeling frisky so what was it?"

"Oh God Puck everyone isn't a horn dog like you nothing and no one has me 'feeling frisky' so why don't you just run off and talk to one of your whores." That was the last thing she said before taking refuge in her designated classroom.

_Dammit was it that obvious I was turned on? Why the hell can't I control my damn hormones? Calm down just take a deep breath and compose yourself. _

Quinn did just that and sat in her seat repeating over and over again in her head, "I'm not gay. I don't like her. She's just a friend."

-back in the hallway-

"Hey lady lips." Azmio said pushing Kurt into a locker.

"I saw you spreading you fairy dust in the boy's locker room you know that's only for men right?" Dave said getting in Kurt's face.

"Oh how original, did you come up with that all on your own meathead!" Kurt yelled in Dave's face trying to be as forceful as he could without getting too angry.

"So you think you're tough now huh? Well how tough are you going to be when I-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing puckhead?" Puck said getting in between Kurt and Dave.

"Oh nothing just teaching this fag a lesson." Dave replied with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You aren't doing shit. What you need to do is back off before you get yourself hurt." Puck said through gritted teeth.

"What are you his boyfriend now? I knew joining homo explosion and speeding so much time with those losers would have you switching teams." Dave spat back with his voice getting louder to draw attention.

"Shut you face before I shut it for you!" Puck yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Puck calm down its okay I-"

"What are you gonna do kiss me you fucking faggot?"

That was the last straw for Puck. He just lost control and ignored anything Kurt was saying to calm him down. All he saw was red. Puck pushed Dave across the hall into the opposite lockers and began to pound his face in. Dave fell to the ground because of the sudden attack and received the hardest kick Puck could muster to his chest. Dave screamed out in pain while everyone in the hallway looked on and heard a lock crack. Kurt pulled Puck off of the injured hockey player and pulled him down the hallway away from the lingering students.

"Puck what the hell was that, you know you can't let your angry control you like that. You are much stronger then you once were."

"What was I supposed to do? Just let him pick on you and get away with it. Fuck that! You should have let me finish kicking his ass!" Puck roared.

"Puck stop! I know you want to help me and I'm thankful to know you'd come to my aid. We need that as pack members but this has to stop. If you do this after you turn you won't be able to control your wolf and you'll end up hurting someone or worse."

"I'm sorry but he can't just get away with that."

"I know Puck but its okay, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me. If I wanted I could tear him to shreds but I don't for a reason. I'm better than that. **You** are better than that."

Puck just nodded his head and hugged the boy in front of him more for himself than for Kurt. He was going through a lot and he didn't know how to deal with it. He would get angry and the drop of a hat and then be sad and horny the next second, it was killing him. He made a mental note to himself to be nicer to Quinn thinking that this must be how she felt when she was pregnant.

"Come on I think you need to get out of here. Today looks like it might be too much for you." Kurt said after breaking the hug and tugging on Puck to head to the parking lot and head to his escalade.

Kurt took Puck back to his house and they talked and watching cartoons. Puck went on and on about how he couldn't understand why Kurt wouldn't have any game system so they could play Super Mario Brothers. They laughed and joked until Kurt got an angry message from their pack leader.

"Puck we need to go to Santana's house now." Kurt said in a worried tone.

"O-kay. What for?"

"She's pissed about what happened today in the hallway and needs to talk to you."

"How do you know that she didn't text you did she?"

"No. She just told. When you get all of your powers you will be able to project your thoughts to over werewolves."

"Wait so anything I think you guys will be able to hear?"

"No it doesn't work like that. You will be able to control which thoughts you project but you have to get used to it though. I have made the mistake of project some thoughts everyone didn't need to know." Kurt laughs at himself. "But don't worry it's not hard. Let's go though I don't want to keep an angry Santana Lopez waiting.

The boys both got up and walked back to the car and drove to Santana's house. Puck was worried about what awaited him when he got there. He remembers Santana saying that werewolves who were a risk would be killed. He didn't want to die before he even got a chance to fully turn.

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't be that bad." Kurt said resting a reassuring hand on Puck's shoulder.

"How did you- did you like read my mind?"

"Haha no I can't do that even if you were fully turned. We can only hear thoughts that are projected or our mate's thoughts but even then they can shield them. I can just smell the fear on you." Puck gave him a quizzical look. "It's a werewolf thing. But I promise you it won't be as bad as you think. Just try and calm down, we all know how it is before the first turn."

They finally made it to Santana's house and got out the car. They walked up the stairs and were about to knock when the door flew open.

"Get in here now." The Latina all but yelled at the two boys in front of her.


	6. i dont know what came over me

**A/n: As promised there is some drama filled action in this chapter which will lead to yep you guessed it more drama for one Santana Lopez i threw in a tiny bit of fluff at the end because i can't make it all bad for santana and it helps move things along anyway hope you enjoy and i really hope you review i have a chapter or two already written out so i might update again fairly soon or i might make you guys wait *insert evil laugh here* but i haven't decided yet anyway you may now commence your reading pleasure **

* * *

><p>They walked in and she closed the door behind them.<p>

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Santana screamed at Puck her eyes growing dark and filled with anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening. I was just so angry and I couldn't stop myself."

"Do you know you could have killed him if Kurt didn't pull you off?"

"Yes I know and I'm sorry. Please don't kill me before I get the chance to even change I didn't mean to take it that far and I can't leave my mother and sister they need me and-"

"Puck stop rambling! I'm not going to kill you. Where the fuck did that even come from?"

"Well the other day you said if someone puts y'all at risk you kill them and I don't wanna-"

"Puck no. Look no one is going to kill you so calm down. I'm just royally pissed. I know how hard the first change is. I just thought you wouldn't need me to be up under your ass the whole time. You're lucky there were only a few nerds in the hallway when it happened. Dave didn't tell anyone because he doesn't want anyone to know he got his ask kicked by you. He was badly bruised though and that you deserve a beer for. I wanted to kick his ass for the longest time but that wouldn't look right seeing as he's big as hell compared to me."

"How'd you find out you weren't even in the hallway?" A relived Puck questioned.

"I had just dropped Brittany off at her class and seen Kurt drag you off down the hallway. I had to do some damage control. You know make sure no one said anything and I saw Dave and Azmio get in his car I guess he drove him home or something."

"Oh."

"Look I can't have this happen again we might not be as lucky as this time. I'm going to have Sam escort you to and from class from now on."

Puck didn't look to happy about being babysat but he nodded anyway.

"This is only going to get worse once you change. Your hormones won't be going crazy like they are now but if you get too pissed you will change into your wolf form and then we will have a major problem on our hands. I'll have Kurt here teach you how to control your wolf once you change and keep your anger down as well." Puck nodded again and then looked at Kurt who was smiling.

"Don't worry once I'm done with him he won't be nearly as easy to get a rise out of anymore." Kurt said looking proud.

Santana just quirked and eye brown and busted out laughing.

"Oh my God Santana you know what I mean. Sheesh it never ceases to amaze me how perverted your mind is." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

They all just started laughing not noticing the light blush on Puck's face.

The next day went without incident and no one questioned Dave's absents from school. It was more welcomed than anything which wasn't surprising since no one really liked him anyway. But although everything was going well for Puck Santana was having a hard time concentrating.

_Fuck I can't do this. Why does school have to be so damn long? I need to sleep but anytime I lay my head down to even try I keep having those damn dreams. What the hell do they mean anyway? They are obviously about my mate because I keep waking up with that tight feeling in my chest but why the hell are there two girls. I only love Brittany. Why can't my wolf just tell me she's my mate already so I can claim her? Then things wouldn't be so damn confusing._

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts when a different blonde sat next to her on the bleachers.

"Hey." The blonde said softly while placing her hand on the Latina's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like my okay tubbers!" The tanner girl spat.

The blonde withdrew her hand and her eyes filled with hurt then anger.

"You know what fine! Forget I even asked I just wanted to see if you were okay and why you were cutting class but if you're going to be a bitch then deal with it on your own." The blonde girl stood up ready to leave when a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry Q. Please don't go." The brunette said looking into the taller girls eyes.

Quinn was still angry that the girl in front of her could easily fall back into her old ways but when she seen her eyes filled with what she could only perceive to be pain and confusion she sat back down.

"What's going on with you lately? You've been really distance and tired all the time. You're not cheating on Brittany are you?"

"No I'm just- Wait what! You know about us?" the Latina whispered even though they were the only ones outside.

"Well yeah it's kind of hard not to know." The blonde replied a little dejected leaning away from her friend.

"Well no it's not that I couldn't do that to her. My parents just keep putting so much pressure on me and Brittany wants us to come out as a couple and then there's Puck and these dreams I keep having I just can't handle all of this right now." Santana rambled off everything that was plaguing her mind at the moment.

Quinn wasn't sure what she meant when she mentioned Puck but she thought she'd talk about something easier or so she thought.

"What kind of dreams? You've been have like nightmares or something?" Quinn asked with concern in her voice.

Santana wasn't sure if she should tell Quinn about her dreams but she needed someone to talk to. She said to hell with it and would just leave out the parts relating to anything about werewolves.

"I keep having these dreams about two girls. I can't see their faces but they're fighting about me and it always ends the same."

"How does it end?" Quinn asked very intrigued.

"I tell them that I love both of them and then I wake up."

"Oh." It was all Quinn could think of and not very helpful but she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah." Santana replied defeated still not sure what all of it means.

"Well it could just be a dream. It doesn't have to mean anything. I mean it's not like you're in love with anyone else." Quinn said sadly.

"I guess." The tanner girl mumbled before her head popped up at a familiar smell.

"What was that?" Quinn said hearing something crash into the garbage cans on the far side of the bleachers.

Santana shot up and grabbed Quinn by the arm walking her as fast as she could to the end of the bleachers.

"Quinn you need to get inside now it's not safe out here." The Latina said as calmly as she could to not scare the girl more.

"What? What are you talking about San?" the girl asked with worry lacing her voice.

"Just go! Now! I need you to get inside." Santana yelled than quickly calmed her voice back down pleading with the girl to leave while she still had the chance.

"Santana you're scaring me what's going on?"

By this time what the Latina had feared was happening all too fast. The wolf that she fought the other day was back and standing at the bottom of the bleachers staring at Santana and Quinn. She sent a frantic message to her pack asking for anyone to help. Santana didn't want to change in front of the girl but if it came to that she would have to. The wolf started to make its way up the bleachers when a dirty blonde wolf tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a while until more wolves came and chased the rogue wolf off into the woods.

Quinn was frozen stiff at the sight of so many huge wolf-like animals fighting in front of her she didn't know how to react. Santana was thankful that she didn't have to expose herself to the already frightened girl beside her and just held her in her arms. She knew that seeing one werewolf would scare anyone just because of its size and huge teeth but to see four had to be nerve racking.

"W-what were those things?" Quinn stuttered out still in shock.

"I don't know. But there gone now and we really should get inside where it's safe." The brunette said pulling the shaking blonde down the bleachers towards the school.

Santana was wracking her brain to figure out what she was going to say to Quinn about what she had just seen. It is known that Lima has been having some animal attacks lately but they always seem to happen later at night. Santana, although wants to help her pack, feels this ever growing need to make sure Quinn is safe. She decides it's for the best that she stays with Quinn for many reasons but since she almost took the rogue on her own she's sure her pack can handle it. Santana and Quinn make it back inside the school and Santana brings Quinn into the empty girls' locker room.

"Quinn, it's okay we're safe inside the school now." Santana says trying to calm the still shaking girl.

Quinn still shell-shocked said nothing and only rocked back and forth on the bench.

"Quinn, carina look at me." Santana commanded. The still nervous and confused blonde looked up from her gaze at the floor and stared into Santana's eyes.

"You're fine now and that thing isn't going to hurt you. I wouldn't have let you get hurt okay?" Santana said as sweetly as she could to get the blond to believe her.

Quinn still didn't say anything she just grabbed Santana into a bone crushing hug. The Latina didn't protest and returned the hug but gently seeing as she could actually hurt the girl if she used too much strength. They sat in the locker room in silence for a while until Quinn looked up at Santana not breaking their hug.

"S?" Quinn said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah carina."

"Why weren't you scared?" Santana was taken aback by the question and wasn't sure how to answer but before she could make up any excuse something in her answered for her.

"I was. I was terrified something would happen to you." Santana said then bit her lip not knowing what came over her.

"You were scared for me?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah I-I don't know I just don't want anything to happen to you. Look I can see that you're still a bit shocked so how about I take you to the nurse and tell them you're sick. Since your mom is at work I'll drive you home in your car and just walk back to school. How's that sound?" Santana said to avoid explaining why she felt the need to protect Quinn because to be honest she wasn't exactly sure why she felt so strongly either.

"Yeah that sounds good." Quinn said still not letting go of Santana.

Seeing that the blonde was not about to let go she stood up with no intentions on pulling them apart and walked to the nurses office. She made up some excuse as to why Quinn was suddenly ill and offered to drive her home since she was too sick to drive herself. The nurse let Quinn sign herself out and gave Santana a note for when she came back to school after dropping her off. The ride to Quinn's house was silent but Quinn still didn't feel comfortable so the whole ride home she held Santana's hand. The Latina looked over at her lovingly seeing the blonde drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat. When they finally made it to Quinn's house the girl was knocked out. Santana didn't want to wake her so instead she just took her keys and picked the girl up walking them to the front door. It was a bit of a hassle holding Quinn and unlocking the door but Quinn locked her arms around Santana's neck so it made it a tad bit easier.

After they were safely inside Santana carried the sleeping girl up to her room and laid her on the bed. Quinn still had her arms wrapped around Santana's neck and after some coaxing from the tanner girl she finally let go.

"I'll come over later to check on you Q but now I have to get back to school." The brunette whispered into her ear.

"Nooo stay with me please," the blonde moaned still half sleep.

"I'd love to babe but I can't I'll text you during glee okay and like I said I'll be back later."

"Promise?" Quinn said sleepily making Santana chuckle at how cute she is when she's sleepy.

"I promise. Now get some sleep." Santana said placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I love you San," were the final words the blonde said before drifting back off to sleep.

Santana blushed at the admission and returned the statement. She pulled the covers over Quinn then finally left to go back to school. When she got outside of Quinn's house she smelled the same scent from before that belonged to the rogue wolf and then remember why she had to bring Quinn home in the first place.


	7. table for three?

**A/n: okay so here is want you and Santana have been waiting for..kind of all i am going to say is the confusion Santana has been having lately will be explained in this and the next chapter to come but it isn't an east ride for her hope you enjoy it dont forget to review oh and as for my Quinntana story i haven't forgotten about it just had a little bit of writers block because i wasn't sure where i wanted to go with it but i planned out something and will update it very soon =]**

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys are you okay what happened in the woods?"<em> _Santana projected to her pack but Mike answered for all of them._

"_We're okay Rose. Sam is a little hurt from the fight but nothing that won't heal. We tried to chase after him but Sam collapsed in the woods so we thought it would be better for another day." Mike replied._

"_How bad is it where are you guys?"_

"_We're back at school in the locker room don't worry like I said it's healing up pretty fast. How's Quinn?"_

"_I don't know I just took her home but I don't feel too good about it. I'm outside her house and I can smell that the rogue has been over here. Do you know where he ran off too?"_

"_Not sure we chased him as far as Kurt's place until Sam fell."_

"_Alright well I think we need to patrol tonight and take turns looking over Quinn's house I just want to make sure she's safe."_

"_Okay do you want us to start now?"_

"_No we can't start missing class I'm sure that after the fight with Sam the rogue will be resting at least for a little while we'll do it after glee. I want you, Rachel, and I to take turns watching Quinn's house Finn can do patrol later."_

"_Alright what about Kurt?"_

"_He needs to help Puck control his temper so let them do that and I want Sam to rest."_

"_Alright."_

By the time Santana finished her conversation with Mike she was back at school and walking into the building. She was about to go check on Sam in the locker room we he saw him walking in the hallway. She ran to him looking him over making sure he was healed up. The wounds he received were healed but he was still a bit sore taking most of the damage from the fight. He told her not to worry about him and told her to get to class. The rest of the day Santana couldn't help but think about all the things that took place with her pack but mostly the things that happened with Quinn. The girl was sleeping and probably wouldn't remember but she said that she loved her and even if it was just her saying it because Santana was there to comfort her Santana couldn't help but smile. When she told Quinn she loved her back it wasn't just in a friend sort of way and it was freaking Santana out that she even felt like that about her best friend.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day and Santana happily gathered her things and left the classroom walking towards her locker.

"Hey Sanni." Brittany said walking up behind the shorter girl.

"Oh hey Britt." Santana replied putting books back into her locker.

"Have you seen Quinn? We have out last class together but she wasn't there and I was sure I saw her earlier."

"Oh yeah she wasn't feeling well so I drove her home."

"Oh is she okay?" Brittany asked a little worried.

"She'll be fine I'm going to check on her later."

Brittany was about to say she would tag along when Kurt and Puck walked over telling them to stop boo-loving and get to the choir room. Brittany was confused by the statement because she and Santana definitely weren't boo-loving because that wasn't allowed at school. Santana was shocked and a little pissed that Puck had said that so loud, she didn't want everyone to know about her and Brittany.

"_Did you tell him about me and Brittany?"_

"_What no I would never do that. He just figured it out after you told him about your dream. And even if you didn't you guys aren't very subtle."_

"_I guess not seems like everyone knows already." _

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Quinn said she knew about us too. But I don't know it's- I need to talk to you about what happened and what she said."_

Kurt and Santana ended their mental conversation once they walked into the choir room to find that they were the last to enter. Everyone were in their respective seats just making idle chit chat waiting for Mr. Shue to walk in, for some reason he's always the last to get there. Since she had time Santana sent a message to the pack about her plans for who would patrol and who would help watch over Quinn's house. The pack simply said okay and waited for their teacher to enter the room. And as if on cue a wild Shue appeared at the doorway.

"Hey guys!" He said in his normal enthusiastic voice. "Okay well this week's assignment is going to be easy. You guys can sing whatever song you like hip hop, jazz, R&B, Blues, Broadway anything. Whoever has the best song will get the solo for regionals. Or duet I'm not putting any limits on for this week so if you want to do a duet with a friend or a solo have at it."

The glee members all screamed in excitement they were happy Mr. Shue finally let them do something they wanted. Took him long enough most of them thought but didn't say anything since he was finally letting them have free reign for their song choices. Since Mr. Shue didn't need to explain to them what he wanted for the assignment he let them go home early. Santana texted Quinn but when she didn't get a response she assumed the girl was still asleep so she told Finn she would go on patrol with him for a little while. She instructed Rachel to go watch Quinn's house first while everyone else went about their business.

Finn and Santana patrolled just about half of Lima looking for the rogue with no luck. Santana thought it was getting late so she decided to go take Mike from his shift watching Quinn's house. (Mike had relieved Rachel so she could go hunt only an hour earlier) It was only 8 o' clock but Santana still didn't receive a message from Quinn and would be a bit worried if Mike and Rachel hadn't reassured her that she was in the house. Santana finally made it to Quinn's house and saw Mike lying down in the woods right behind her house.

"_What are you looking at?" She asked not yet able to see since she was still walking up behind him._

"_Oh it's just Quinn and Brittany sitting on the back porch. She just came over a little while ago. Quinn was still sleep but her mom woke her up to see Brittany."_

"_Oh okay well I'm glad that she's-"_

Santana stopped projecting her thoughts to Mike when she laid eyes on both of the blondes in the backyard. She couldn't explain it but it was like she was in some sort of trance while staring at them. Then her wolf started to take control of her. She started to walk past Mike into Quinn's backyard into the light.

"Rose what they hell are you doing get back here they will see you!" Mike yelled confused as to why his pack leader of all people would be doing something so stupid. But she didn't respond she just kept slowly creeping towards the two blondes that were sitting at the table.

"Rose get back here you are going to freak Quinn out even more then she already is!" He yelled again but this time he got a response and knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"MINE!" Was all Santana said as she steadily approached the two girls and walked into the light where she was now very visible.

"Aw hell this is not going to be good!" Mike said getting up off the ground.

The two blondes were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't even see the dark red wolf walk into the backyard. Quinn only noticed it because she was swatting away a fly that was bothering her and she immediately stiffened. Brittany noticed her friend go pale white and looked over her shoulder to see what would cause her to react like that when she saw the huge wolf standing only a few feet away from them.

"MINE!" Santana said again about to inch closer when she realized she was right in front of the pool. She then began to walk around to reach the blondes when Mike leaped in front of her.

"Rose you can't do this I know you want to claim her but you have to fight the urge."

Santana just growled at the wolf standing before her and bared her teeth ready to fight.

"Rose please don't do this I don't want to hurt you but you can't claim Brittany like this it will scare the hell outta Quinn please try and control your wolf."

Santana wasn't in the mood to talk she was pissed that anyone would get in the way of her mates and lunged at Mike.

The two blondes stood frozen in fear at what they were watching but were too scared to call out for help or run away. Even though everything in them told them to run away to somewhere safe there was still a part of them wanted to inch closer to the red wolf that had wondered into the backyard.


	8. what you didn't know

**A/n: okay so I really appreciate the reviews and favorites and story alerts it makes me happy I have read one review that said they would like more brittana development and that's my fault for not giving you guys a good idea of where they are in their relationship so this is for yannavaldez hope you enjoy it there is a flash back to a conversation Brittany and Santana had and then it goes over how everyone else spent their day after Santana gave her pack their orders so I hope you can follow along with what I'm trying to do here there were some things that needed to be addressed besides brittana so this chapter helps tie up some loose ends**

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

Brittany and Santana are lying in the grass in the park after feeding the ducks by the pond. Brittany and Santana have been official for since the middle of the summer after nationals. Even though they have been somewhat together from sophomore year Brittany still had doubts about her and Santana's relationship.

"San can I ask you something?" Brittany said nervously.

"Of course Britt what's up?" The brunette said turning on her side to face the blonde.

"You love me right?" Brittany asked timidly.

"What! Of course I love you Brittany with everything I am. I couldn't see myself being without you." The Latina answered shocked that her girlfriend felt the need to even ask.

"Oh okay." Brittany said with concern still lacing her eyes.

"Why'd you ask me that?" The tanner girl asked voicing her confusion.

"It's just- we've been together since the summer before school started and after everything we have been through I just thought out senior year would be different."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's been a month into the school year but we still act like we did when sex wasn't dating."

"That's not true you know I haven't been with anyone else but you since before we even made it official."

"Yeah I know but we still can't hold hands during school and I can't kiss you in public."

"Britt you know why we can't do that."

"No I don't. I don't understand why we can't just be like we were all summer. We would hold hands and kiss in public and cuddle up on benches and you didn't care who was around."

"That's because we were in Cali all summer with my family visiting my Uncle Jose. No one knew us there and it's not weird to see to girls together."

"So you can only be with me when no one we know is around that's really comforting San." Brittany said angrily getting up out of the grass and heading back to the car.

Santana got up fast and followed her storming girlfriend. She grabbed her by the arm gently and turned her around.

"You know that's not what I meant. It's just, here in Ohio they aren't as accepting and I don't want you to get hurt. You saw what happened to Kurt at prom even with the whole bully whips thing people are still just ignorant and mean. And then Dave stopped being a part of the club so things kinda went back to how they were before and I can't have you get hurt like that. I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend and I'm finally okay with being Lebanese but I wouldn't be able to control myself if someone hurt you. You just have to trust me and when the time is right we'll come out and be together like every other couple but right now it's just too soon." Santana said with as much conviction she could to get Brittany to understand.

Brittany just sighed and nodded her head. She wasn't happy about still having to hide their relationship and she wasn't going to let the subject go that easily but she thought at least for now she could leave it alone. Santana kissed the other girl passionately and tickled her sides to bring that ultra-bright smile back to her girlfriend's face. Brittany laughed and started running back to the car to get away from her girlfriend's roaming hands.

*end flashback*

~after glee on Wednesday~

Santana had already given her orders to everyone in the pack about who would be patrolling and watching Quinn's house and since Kurt Sam and Puck didn't have to do either task they went home after practice. Well Sam went home to rest Kurt still had to try and teach Puck to control his anger issues so they went back to Kurt's place. Kurt put Puck through some training exercises that would cause Puck to get very upset. The intent was for Puck to learn to control his temper but he was failing with flying colors.

"This is stupid I can't fucking do this." Puck yelled angrily plopping down on the tile floor in Kurt's room.

"Yes you can you just have to remember what I told you. Take deep breathes and latch on to a soothing memory. It's kind of like harry potter when they needed to use the patronous spell and the needed to think of the happiest moment they ever felt. The only difference is you want something that will calm you down. Think of a time were you felt right with the world and everything just seemed to fall into place without any problems." Kurt instructed trying to encourage the boy sitting in front of him.

"I don't think I have ever felt that way so I have nothing to draw from." Puck stately sadly looking down at his feet.

"Well isn't doesn't have to be a real memory." Puck just looked up at the boy more confused.

"What I mean is it can a feeling you had in a dream or how you feel when you think of something you want to happen. Say for instance you imagine having a family and you're out with them at the beach just having a blast being together and sharing loving moments." Kurt said in a dazed sort of way.

"Hmm so I'm guessing that's the idea you use to calm you down?"

"Yeah sometimes when I'm really upset normally I think about the times I spent with my dad having tea parties or when I was at the lake with my mom but when things get a little too serious I think about the future. It helps because it lets me know that things get better you know?"

"Yeah I feel you. Hmm well I guess I feel something like that when I have those dreams about my mate. We are always so happy together and just having fun running around with no care in the world. It's freeing actually." Puck said in awe.

"Great! I think you found what 'memory' you can use. Now all you have to do is put it into action."

Puck and Kurt tried the exercises for another hour and a half after that and Puck did exceedingly better since he found the calming moment he needed. Although he still had a long road ahead of him it wasn't looking so bad. They finally finished for the day but it was still early. Puck was very nervous about the next day because it would finally be the full moon and he would make his full transformation tomorrow night. He was unbelievably nervous and he still hadn't talked to his mom about it yet.

"I think I want my mom and my sister to be there when I change." Puck said abruptly taking Kurt by surprise.

"Okay, well have you talked to them about it yet?"

"No. I don't know how I would even begin."

"I can help you do it and Santana's dad will help explain it to them. He helped out Rachel when her dads did want to believe Santana." Kurt said reassuringly.

"You think he's busy right now? I kind of think I should tell them today so when it comes time tomorrow for it to happen they will be a littler prepared."

"Yeah he's free. We just have to drive to the hospital to pick him up and then we can go to your place."

"Wait if he's at the hospital how is he free?"

"Okay well he wasn't free but I sent him a message telling him that you need his help and he said that he could sneak away for a few hours and he'd just take his beeper with him in case he was needed."

"Wow that telepathy shit is cool as hell. I can't wait until I can do that too It's like we're super heroes or something." Puck said tilting his head to the left in thought of the net powers he would have. Kurt just laughed and stood up grabbing the boy by his bicep and leading him to the car.

"Come on superman let's go get Papa smurf so we can have that talk with your family."

"Papa smurf?"

"I don't know Santana said Brittany would call him that around her and well it just kind of stuck."

Puck didn't question the nickname anymore seeing as he could totally see Brittany coming up with the name and just got up and went to the car to pick up Santana's dad so he could have a very important talk with his mom and little sister.

~Brittany's house~

Brittany had been sitting in her room for a while finishing up her homework for the day. It had taken her a bit longer than usual because Santana would normally be there with her to help but she didn't stay after she dropped her off home. She said promised to help Finn with something but would explain what is was she was actually going to be doing before giving Brittany and kiss goodbye and driving off to meet him.

Brittany had been staring at question 7 of her chemistry homework for a good 15 minutes before she finally gave up. She never really understood what was going on in that class and decided she would just ask for a tutor and get Santana to finish it for her during lunch. She had wanted to see Quinn anyway since she heard she was sick and thought now would be a perfect time to go since she didn't have anything else to do; so she got up put on her old cheerio's jacket and drove over to Quinn's.

When she got there her mother answered the door. She said Quinn had been sleeping all day and wouldn't talk to her about what was wrong so she thought it would be good for a friend to try and get it out of her. Judy quickly went upstairs and knocked on Quinn's door telling her that her friend was downstairs and she needed to get up and speak with her. Quinn although was still not okay about what she had seen earlier in the day had calmed down a bit after her nap and thought it would be good to get rid of the thoughts she was having and headed downstairs to greet her guest. She was surprised it was Brittany at the door when she walked to the bottom of the steps.

She had been expecting Santana since the girl said she would come over to check on her. Needless to say she was a bit disappointed seeing the Latina's girlfriend instead of her but these thoughts only made Quinn feel worse because Brittany was indeed Santana's _girlfriend. _She felt guilty that she has even been having thoughts about her best friend at all but knowing that Brittany would be the one she hurt if she acted on her feelings made it ten times worse. But of course Quinn hid her feelings and offered for her and Brittany to go sit out back. She had been sleeping the majority of the day and thought it would be nice to get some fresh air.

"I heard you were sick so I wanted to see how you were doing." Brittany said as her and Quinn sat down at the table out back.

"Oh, yeah I wasn't feeling well I think I had a quick stomach virus or something." Quinn replied hoping the lie made sense. Brittany seemed to have bought it and quickly changed the subject. The girls talked about school and what Quinn had missed in glee that day, just light topics until Brittany brought up a more serious subject.

"Quinn do you think Santana has been acting…different lately?" Quinn had noticed changes in the Latina's behavior when they were at school and the protective way Santana had handled her earlier that day. It wasn't odd for Santana to be like that with Brittany but when it was directed towards her it was a little shocking. It's not that her and Santana haven't become closer again it just seemed like certain things would only be left for her girlfriend.

"No not really why?" Quinn lied not wanting to bring up her recent thoughts. Brittany looked very concerned and she didn't want to worry her more.

"It's just, well you know about San and I. I told you because well I needed someone else to talk about it and I'm glad I have you because it's not as easy with her. I don't know I guess lately she has just always been busy and she's tired all the time. We don't have sex as much as we used to and the quickies we would have in the ja-"

"Okay Britt I love you and everything but I don't think I'm ready to hear about you guy's sex life in detail." Quinn stopped her mid-sentence.

"Oh sorry but she has just been acting weird and I know my Sanni she loves sex you don't think she's-"

"What Britt no! Santana isn't cheating on you she loves you. She probably just has a lot on her mind. I mean this is out last year and she is so nervous about getting in to NYU and she really wants you to go to Julliard. She has been waiting forever to get out of this town and I'm sure she just doesn't want to do it if you're not by her side."

"Yeah I you're right i just wish she'd talk to me about it. But she obviously talks to you so that's ok I guess."

Brittany looked a little dejected at the thought of her girlfriend not being able to talk to her about things that stress her out. She knows Quinn and Santana have been hanging out and talking more since they became friends again after nationals but she was still a bit mad that her girlfriend could open up to Quinn and not her.

Quinn was about to say something else to say something else to change the subject when a fly nearly flew in her mouth. She batted the insect away and that's when she seen it. A gigantic red wolf standing in her backyard only a few feet away from her pool and she froze. Brittany confused about what the blonde was looking at turned around to figure out what caught her eye. The wolf began to walk closer and both girls shot up out of their seats.

Although they wanted to run away from the massive animal something had them both rooted to their spots. It was the way the wolf looked at both of them, like it needed them that caused a tugging feeling in both Brittany and Quinn. Neither of them knew it but they both had the same urge to walk forward but before they could another wolf appeared from out of the darkness and leapt in front of the red wolf. They stared at each other for a while as if sizing each other up and that's when it happened.


	9. there's enough Santana to go around

**A/n: alright guys hope you got a littler more understanding of the brittana relationship from the last chapter this one will bring you guys back to where i left of with santana and mike as most of you figured santana does have two mates and this chapter will go more into that**

* * *

><p>Mike being quite quick on his feet evaded her attack and swiped her across the face. This made the anger in her rise even more and she quickly pounced on Mike and was about to tear into his shoulder when another wolf latched onto the scruff of her neck. She yelped out in pain and shock and tried to break free but it was no use. The gray wolf that and grabbed her quickly dragged her out into the woods. Mike quickly followed stopping only to look back at the two girls who were still standing by the table. The feeling that was holding them to floor finally dissipated once Santana was dragged away into the woods and they rapidly fled into the house away from Mike.<p>

Mike ran back to Santana's house and speedily shifted back into human form and dressed before entering her back door where he found Santana still in wolf form knocked out on the kitchen floor and her parents hovering over her.

"Does anyone care to explain what the hell just happened out there?" Mike said will adrenaline still pumping through his veins from the fight that would have ensued had Santana's father not dragged her off of him.

"I tranqed her." Santana's mother said. "That's why she's sleeping if I hadn't she would still be fight with her father right now."

"Glad you did Santana has going a lot stronger now that she's nearing adulthood. My arm is on fire." Mr. Lopez said grasping at the healing gash on his right arm.

"Why did she do that? She was the one who wanted us to watch over Quinn and she of all people knows better than to do something crazy like that."

"That's true Mike but it's not easy controlling your wolf when you find your mate."

"I understand that but she attacked me, ME! I'm like her brother for Christ sake!"

"She didn't know any better when the wolf takes over like that all she saw was someone getting in between her and her mates. There is a certain way you have to claim a wolf down when they are at that stage and if you don't do it right they will try and attack you. She thought you were challenging her."

"So what you're telling me I have to grab her by the back of her neck if I want her to claim down and wait did you say mates?"

"No I only did that because she is my pup. If you would have tried that it wouldn't have worked so well. Because she is my daughter we have this bond her mother and I both. Until she turns 18 we are still stronger than her." He continued.

"Yeah but not by much anymore considering how bad she got your arm." Mrs. Lopez chimed in.

"Yeah that's my girl though I must say I'm very proud at how much she has grown and how strong she has gotten. But yes Mike I did say mates. But I think we should wait to talk about this until she wakes up, I'm sure she is just as confused as you are." Mr. Lopez said looking down at his sleeping daughter.

~meanwhile at Quinn's house~

The two blondes ran straight in the house and told Quinn's mom what they saw. She did her best to calm the girls down and called police. Since there were so many recent attacks on human lives the police and animal control have been working together to find the animal responsible but with no luck. Quinn and Brittany informed the officer about what they had seen. Quinn didn't say that she saw them at school because she wasn't sure how to explain why only one of them tried to attack her while the others chased it off. The officer thanked them and reassured them the best he could that they were doing everything they can to find the beast behind the attacks. The official offered Brittany an escort home and she gladly took it. When they left Quinn went up to her room locked her door and lay down in her bed shaking from the whole ordeal. She grabbed her phone and texted Santana hoping the girl would reply soon.

~Santana's house~

Santana changed back into human form after about a half an hour of being asleep. Her mother changed her back into some of her clothes and laid her down on the couch with a blanket over her. She had finally waken up and heard voices coming from the kitchen. She slowly got off the couch still a bit groggy from the tranquillizer her mom used on her and headed to the voices. She saw Mike and immediately remembered what she did.

"Oh my God Mike I'm so sorry and Papi your arm I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself I never meant to hurt you." She rambled hugging both of the men tightly.

"It's ok mija but we can't breathe." Her father said making the girl release them both instantly.

"I'm sorry." She said again looking down at the floor.

"It's okay Mike and I understand we know what happened." Juan said in an understand tone.

"Yeah stud aren't you excited?" Mike said wriggling his eyebrows.

Santana was still confused and didn't hesitate to voice her concerns.

"Well can you tell me because one minute I'm talking to Mike and the next I want to bite the shi-"

"Mija!" Her mother warned stopping her from cussing.

"Sorry but you know what I mean Papi."

"You found your mates novia." Her father said so happy for her.

"Mates? Wait so I wasn't going crazy when I was at Quinn's house?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked confused.

"I just- I don't know when I saw Brittany and Quinn sitting outside I had this urge inside to claim both of them but I didn't know who to take first because I didn't want to have either of them feel like I loved them any less. It was weird I've never felt so protective and I just can't explain it." Santana said in awe of the feeling.

"That's what your mate does to you sweetheart. Well in your case mates which I'm sure made it that much stronger since you have two." Her mother said.

"Yeah but how is that even possible I didn't know we could get more than one mate?"

"It doesn't happen often but it can. We don't know why it happens but something tethers you all together. It's an unbreakable bond just like every other werewolf's bond with their mate but this one is harder to create." Mr. Lopez stated.

"Why?" Both Mike and Santana asked.

"Because you don't only have to create a bond with one other person but two and even if they love you they have to be in a relationship with another person. Sometimes that is a deal breaker and that werewolf won't have both mates. You can still mate with either one and the love you feel will be great but there will still be something missing. You'll never be complete without both mates." Juan explained.

"Well that's just great. I can't wait to have this conversation with Brittany and Qui-Oh my God Quinn! She must be so scared this is the second time today a damn werewolf has cornered her somewhere. I need to go see if she's okay." Santana said abruptly.

"Wait what are you talking about Mija?" Maria (santana's mom) said in utter confusion.

"Yeah what do you mean this is the second time Quinn has seen a werewolf today?" Her father added.

"Today in school I was stressed out so i went out on the bleachers to think. She came out looking for me and the rogue that we have been looking for showed up again. He cornered us on the bleachers and I would have had to change to protect her if Sam Mike and Finn didn't come chase him away." Santana said in a hurry still rushing to go see about her mate.

"Santana you can't go see her want if you try to claim her again?" Mike said grabbing her arm.

"Don't worry Mike it should be easier to control your wolf in human form. Santana is very good at controlling her wolf's urges although just in case I think you should go with her and take this with you. Mr. Lopez threw another tranquillizer at Mike in case he needed to knock Santana out again.

"Yeah I'll be good promise cause those damn things sting like a bitch and the after affects are not cool either." Santana admitted getting a few chuckles from everyone in the kitchen.

"Alright mija go get you girl but don't tell her just yet about everything." Maria said.

"What! Mom why not she needs to know?" Santana questioned franticly.

"Not yet she's in shock over what she just saw telling her everything won't help. She needs to feel safe when you tell her and you should do it with both of your mates present. I know how bad you want this but timing is everything" She replied simply.

Santana wanted to protest more because she has been dying to finally be with her mate. Yes, finding out that she has two was crazy but that only made her more excited. Even though her wolf wanted to claim her mates now her rational side agreed with her mother and decided she'd wait to tell her. As Santana and Mike were about to leave for Quinn's she remembered to go get her phone. She would need to call Quinn so she could open the door for her without waking up her mom by ringing the doorbell. It was around 10:30 at night and she was sure Judy would not take too kindly to have a boy up in Quinn's room this late. When she finally got it from her room she saw that she had several messages from Quinn.

**8:55  
>S they were here at my house those things from school and the police came I just don't wanna be alone can you come over? -Q<strong>

**9:26  
>San please come over here I need you. -Q<strong>

**9:45  
>Santana where are you? You said you would come see me today I really can't deal with this by myself. -Q<strong>

**10:05  
>I thought you meant it when you promised you'd come see me but I guess not -Q<strong>

"Damn. Mike we need to go now she's freaking out about me not being with her." Santana said and hurried to the car.

**10:34  
>Carina I'm so sorry Mike and I are coming over right now I'll call when I'm outside so you can open the door. Please come downstairs when we get there. - San<strong>


	10. late night confessions

**A/n: i know you guys are all wondering why Santana is spending so much time with Quinn when that's not her girlfriend but i promise you there is a reason i am just setting everything up.. and yes Santana needs to be with both Brittany and Quinn i see everyone isn't too happy about that but i can't help but love both brittana and quinntana and i thought it would make for some nice drama if Santana indeed had two mates i've never read any story with that as the case either so i thought it would be cool to try out...oh i and i know that i make some mistakes with my writing i'm not the best with sentence structure and i do have typos and things like that so if anyone knows a good beta or would like to help me out with that i would appreciate it **

* * *

><p>Mike drove seeing as Santana was a mess and beating herself up for scaring the hell out of her mates. Santana, even though just found the answer to many of her questions, still had some things on her mind only Mike could answer.<p>

"Why did you say that to me when we were at Quinn's house?" Santana uttered in a soft whisper.

"Say what" Mike asked confused because he had said a lot in the moment to get her to calm down.

"About Britt, how I shouldn't claim her like that. How did you know that she was my mate?"

"Well it's obvious you love her I mean I know you think you were keeping it under wraps but come on you don't know the meaning of subtle unless it has something to do with werewolves." Mike answered with a laugh. Santana returned the laugh halfheartedly.

"I guess not." The car was quite again until Santana broke the silence once more. "How come you never said anything?"

"It wasn't my place. We didn't know why you were keeping it from us but we thought it would be better to just wait for when you were ready."

"Wait we? Does the whole pack know?"

"Yeah and I'm sure just about everyone in glee club, like I said it was obvious. But why didn't you tell us, the pack I mean? You know we would never judge you."

"It wasn't that, I knew you guys wouldn't care but it was more about Brittany. She wants us to be out and be a regular couple. I don't care if people know and I can handle all the things people around here would do but I don't know if she could. I love her so much Mike. I have loved her since we were kids but you know how sweet she is I can't have someone hurt her because she loves me. I have to keep her safe. And you guys are so damn protective, not that I don't love that about you all. I was afraid if people started messing with Britt and I you guys wouldn't be able to control your anger and I couldn't have you hurting humans because of me."

"Oh c'mon you gotta give us more credit than that. Yes its true Finn, Sam, and I are very protective of you but we can contain ourselves. We haven't slipped up like we use to when we first changed. I will admit it would be hard to deal with people treating my pack leader and best friend wrong but we wouldn't go off the handle."

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't lose any of you. What if one of you just couldn't control it and you exposed us, you know the law. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you we're killed because of me."

"Don't worry San that won't happen. You can be who you are. Stop hiding, we already have enough of that on our plate as it is this isn't something you should add to it."

"Yeah well I don't think I can give Brittany what she wants now anyway."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's not my only mate, if she was then I would come out and I wouldn't give a damn about what people thought but I also have Quinn. It's hard enough just to be a lesbian couple our lives would be even harder if we came out and are in a polyamorous relationship."

"See that right there that pisses me off so much!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Santana you are my pack leader and I respect you because you make great decisions and are an amazing leader but saying things like that I don't even know who you are. Rose would never care what anyone said or how hard something may be if it meant the pack would have what it needed. Stop worrying about what everyone else will say and be the leader we all know and love. You are a fucking alpha wolf for crying out loud and the rarest one at that. There is nothing that you can't handle, especially if you have us by your side."

Santana was touched by this and was going to respond but Mike had just turned into Quinn's driveway. Santana just nodded at Mike and immediately called Quinn's phone. Her and Mike both got out of the car and walked to her front door. Quinn didn't pick up so Santana was about to call her again when the door opened slowly.

"Ay Dios Carina venir aquí." Santana said grabbing her mate in a tight hug.

Quinn was too scared to protest and just held on to Santana for dear life. Any anger Quinn felt for Santana not being there earlier all disappeared when the Latina wrapper her arms around her. Quinn melted into Santana's warm embrace with a feeling safety pouring all over her just from the other girl's touch. Quinn didn't understand what this feeling was taking over her but it was something calming about Santana. Quinn didn't understand why but she felt like just being with the girl in front of her everything was going to be alright.

Quinn's scent rushed into Santana's nose and it was intoxicating. Her wolf was being tested by being this close to her mate but she had to push all of that away. Quinn needed her and she was not about to leave her like this when it was her fault she was in such a state. Santana fought her urges to claim Quinn and only hugged her tighter. Mike felt like he was intruding on a private moment so he stepped away from the two on the porch.

"_It doesn't look like you need me here if you were going to try and claim her I think you would have done it as soon as she opened the door. I'm going to leave and let you stay here with her."_

"_Okay, thanks Mike and again I'm sorry about earlier."_

"_Don't worry its already forgotten. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose just take care of your girl. And remember tomorrow is Puck's big day he's going to need you there."_

"_I know. I'll be there."_

That was the last thing Mike said before driving off. He took Santana's car home and walked back to his house after a quick hunt. All of this excitement really made him hungry. Santana pulled Quinn up into her arms and carried her back up to her room like she had done earlier in the day but this time she laid down in the bed next to her. Santana felt horrible for causing Quinn to be this scared. She wanted to tell her right then and there what she was and what had happened just a few hours ago but her mom was right. So instead she settled for cuddling with her. She snuggled up close to Quinn with her head tucked under her chin.

"Carina are you awake?" Santana asked. Quinn didn't answer so Santana assumed she had fallen asleep.

"Quinn I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me but next time I'll be here as soon as you call. I can't explain it to you yet but I promise I'm always going to be here for you. Te amo carina." Santana kissed Quinn's forehead then fell asleep in her arms. When Santana's breathing evened out Quinn snuggled closer to her hearing every word she said only moments before. She wasn't sure why or what had come over her but she believed every word and she loved Santana back. She knew it was wrong to feel this way but not because of how she was raised. But once again she had fell for someone she shouldn't and even though it's not quite the same as Finn and Puck it didn't mean she felt any less bad about it. But Quinn couldn't help the feeling that was coursing through her body. She never felt so attached to someone before like she does with Santana but for whatever reason she was willing to fight to the death to keep Santana in her arms.

Quinn woke up to a buzzing sound at 2:30 in the morning still tangled in Santana's arms. She didn't want to leave the embrace but Santana's phone was going off and it was working on her last nerve. Quinn removed herself from Santana grasp without waking the girl and walked over to the dresser where her phone was. She quickly opened the phone to see a missed call and text messages from Brittany.

The text message was asking Santana to come and stay the night with her because she couldn't sleep. Quinn was filled with jealousy by the idea of Santana lying in anyone's arms but her own and deleted the message and erased the call from the list. She knew it was wrong to want Santana but she had this strong urge to be with her and she was not let her go for anything. It might be hard to break them up but Quinn wasn't about hide her feelings for Santana any longer.


	11. dreams do come true

**A/n: okay so this chapter will explain why I was building up the whole Quinn and Santana thing I needed it so the shit could hit the fan so to speak now in this chapter Brittany is a bit OOC but for it to work I needed her to be angry Brittany has been getting a little more feisty lately though (with the whole Santana t-shirt thing and the way she turned down Artie for prom) so maybe if she was ever in this situation it could possibly work out this way it may be kind of hard to see Brittany like this but again it was needed so I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>In the morning the girls were woken up by Judy. She had been coming to Quinn's room to see how she was and tell her that she made her breakfast. Judy was startled to see Santana in the bed with Quinn but she quickly explained that Quinn called her and told her about last night. Judy accepted the explanation for the unknown house guess and simply told the girls to get ready for school and that she would make more breakfast for Santana.<p>

Santana drove Quinn's car to school since Mike had taken hers home the night before. They parked the car and began walking into school with Santana holding her hand for comfort. They got a few stares but most people didn't pay them any mind. However one person in particular paid very close attention to their interactions.

"Are you sure you're okay to be in school today? I can take you home and just get your homework for you." Santana asked for the third time.

"Yes San I'll be okay. I can't keep missing class and as long as I see you throughout the day I'm sure I'll be fine." Quinn replied squeezing the tanner girl's hand.

Santana couldn't help but blush at the admission from her mate and pulled her into a hug. Santana knew that when a wolf finds their mate that there was a connection that started to show increasingly more but she never thought Quinn would have felt it so strongly. She still hasn't told Quinn about anything and to her knowledge Quinn still wasn't that into that but from the signals she was giving her all morning that statement was completely thrown out the window.

"Okay I just want to make sure." Santana said sheepishly.

"I'll be fine don't worry, I'll see you second period." Quinn replied kissing the girl on the lips softly and walking away.

Santana was extremely taking off guard by the kiss but couldn't resist kissing her back. She was here mate after all. When Quinn broke the kiss and walked off leaving a stunned Santana in her wake she also left a very hurt blonde. Brittany had been watching them since they walked into the building together. She had seen them get out of Quinn's car together and was going to say 'Hi' when she saw their fingers laced together. She then watched them from the water fountain as they talked by Quinn's locker and looked on in horror as her girlfriend kissed someone who wasn't her. Brittany who was now in tears ran to her first class.

Santana waited for Brittany at their lockers like usual but when she didn't show up. She texted her as she walked to her first class and waited for a response. Brittany had ignored all of her texts during first period and Santana was getting worried. She realized that Quinn wasn't the only one who and encountered werewolves the other day and was afraid Brittany may have been in just as bad as shape as Quinn was.

_How could I be so stupid? What if Britt didn't come to school because of last night? Fuck I'm a horrible girlfriend. But she isn't texting me or anything if she was scared she would have texted me wouldn't she?_

"_Rachel have you seen Britt," Santana projected._

"_No Santana I haven't why?" Rachel answered back._

"_I didn't see her this morning and she isn't texting me back. I'm worried about her."_

"_Maybe she forgot to turn her phone on like last time. Don't get yourself all worked up. But if I see her I'll tell you."_

"_Okay thanks Rach."_

The bell finally rang ending first period and Santana bolted out of class. The brunette quickly found Quinn at their second period class to ask if she saw Brittany.

"Q have you seen Brittany around anywhere?"

"Yeah I saw her this morning when we walked into school. I thought you saw her?" Quinn stated trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"No I didn't how come you didn't tell me?"

"Well you guys normally meet up at your lockers I just thought she would be on her way to meet you."

"She hasn't texted me all day, I mean I know it's only second period but she would normally hit me back up within a few minutes. I don't know why she isn't." Santana sighed.

"Maybe she forgot her phone at home." Quinn offered trying to sound like she cared about Brittany not texting Santana back. Quinn had seen Brittany by the water fountain earlier that morning and thought it would be a good time to start breaking her and Santana up so she kissed Santana and walked off.

"Yeah maybe." The brunette replied in a very sad tone. Quinn seeing that the Latina was upset placed her hand on her thigh and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Quinn we need to talk about what happened this morning." The smaller girl whispered.

Quinn who still had her head on Santana's shoulder tilted her head up. "What about it?"

"You kisse-" Santana was interrupted when the teacher scolded her for talking.

Santana tried to continue the conversation whenever the teacher wasn't looking but kept getting caught. He finally got tired of her and moved her seat for the day. Quinn was actually happy about this she didn't want to talk about the kiss yet. As soon as the bell rang Quinn was out of class before Santana could get a hold of her. The rest of the day both blondes avoided Santana which only caused her to feel worse. It was finally time for glee club and Santana was making her way for the choir room when Brittany walked in front of her.

Brittany had been crying for most of the day about what she saw. She couldn't believe that Santana would do that to her and her intuition was actually right. She never thought Santana would do that to her let alone with Quinn. And the idea that Quinn and her talked about it last night only made her angry. Brittany was normally a very happy and chipper person but when the few times she did get angry it was a sight to see.

"Britt baby where have you been I've been texting you all day" Santana said excited to finally see her girlfriend was okay but she was answered with a slap in the face.

"How could you do that to me?" The blonde cried out.

"Brittany, what the hell? Why'd you slap me?" Santana said holding the side of her face that was now bright red.

"Were you with her last night is that why you didn't call or text me back?" Brittany said ignoring Santana's questions.

"What the fuck are you talking about Britt I-"

"I saw you! You kissed her in the hallway like you didn't even care." Brittany now had tears forming in her eyes but did her best to hold them back.

It finally clicked to Santana that Brittany was talking about Quinn and her face turned to guilt and shame.

"Baby listen I can explain, she kissed me I didn't know what-" Santana once again couldn't finish her plea when Brittany whipped around furiously walking towards the choir room.

Quinn was the only one in the room sitting in her seat waiting for the rest of her friends to get there when Brittany came storming into the room.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" Brittany shouted at Quinn as she walked into the room.

"Oh please she's hardly your girlfriend. You aren't even out and she doesn't even kiss you in public." Quinn spat back now standing from her chair.

"You're just mad because everyone you were with left you for someone better. She's mine and you need to back the hell off!" The taller blonde shouted.

"Oh well if she's your why was she with me last night?" Quinn replied with a smug look on her face as she saw Brittany's face fall.

Santana and the rest of the glee club members were just watching in shock as the two blondes delivered verbal blows to one another.

"You're lying, she loves me you're just a back stabbing bitch who wants to make everyone as miserable as you!" Brittany yelled.

"Really because I'm pretty sure the last person she told she loved was me when she brought me home from school the other day!" Quinn exclaimed folding her arms over her chest.

_She heard that? I thought she was sleep._

"Enough! I love both of you!" Santana finally chimed in realizing this was the dream she kept having about both of her mates.

With that admission both blondes turned to Santana and all the glee club members gasped. At that very moment Mr. Shue walked into the classroom missing the whole debacle.

"Hey guys so we will…uh what's going on in here?" He asked curiously looking at the three girls standing in the front of the room while the others stood on the other side of the classroom.

"Nothing I was just leaving." Brittany said as she brushed past Mr. Shue and out the door.

"Fuck! Quinn bring your ass now!" Santana roared with fire in her eyes, while turning around and running after the other blonde who had just left the room.


	12. three is a crowd

**A/n: so here is the after math of the Quinn and Brittany showdown hope you guys enjoy it there will be a bit more drama after this that based around Quinn so you're not out of the woods yet lol anyways read and review i love to hear what you think **

* * *

><p>Quinn was the only one left in the room that was a part of the fight and all eyes trailed to her. She didn't want to explain to all the glee club members what just happened (although Mike knew exactly what was going on) so she just picked up her stuff and went to follow Santana.<p>

"_I'm going to go help San I'll explain all of this to you guys later" Mike project to his pack members that were still in the room looking completely flustered._

Mike ran out the room to find the three women. He was sure Santana was going to need his help explaining everything to the blondes because waiting for the right time was now officially over.

"Brittany stop please just stop!" Santana yelled finally grabbing the girl in front of her before she had a chance to leave the school building.

""How could you love her? I thought I was your soul mate how could you love Quinn?" Brittany said now fully in tears.

"Baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Santana said sadly bringing Brittany into her arms.

"How long has this been going on?" Brittany said not even trying to break free from Santana's hold.

"Britt you have to understand this wasn't planned. And I want to explain but I can't do it here. I know this is a lot to ask but can you just give me the chance to explain everything." Santana said breaking them out of their hug and holding onto Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany was about to respond when Quinn walked up behind them.

"Santana you have to underst-"

"Don't Q. I need to talk to both of you." At this both blondes looked at Santana.

"Look this will all make sense after we talk but you both have to come to my house so I can show you." Santana said firmly.

"Show us what?" Brittany asked angrily.

"It's hard to explain it's better if you see it for yourself. Please I promise you, you will understand once you see it for yourself."

By then Mike had finally found the girls by the front entrance of the school talking. He walked over and helped Santana convince the girls to come to her house. Brittany refused to ride in Quinn's car so Mike drove her there in his.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Santana asked Quinn not taking her eyes off the road.

Quinn stayed silence.

"I'll take that as a yes." Santana said bitterly. Even though Quinn was her mate and she loved her she was highly pissed that she would do this. Now she could only hope Brittany would forgive her after she explained everything.

"When you got out of bed last night what were you doing?" Santana asked trying to put all the pieces together. "And don't lie I'm not in the mood!" She added with irritation.

"I-I uh-" Quinn stuttered.

"Spit it out Q!"

"Brittany had called you and well I read the message she sent and I just got so mad. I- I deleted them because I didn't want you to leave me for her. I know you would have."

"She's my girlfriend Quinn! I have to be there for her." Santana sighed seeing the girl next to her sink deep into the chair.

"What about this morning, the kiss? You said you saw her when we walked in did you kiss me to cause a fight?"

"Yes! But it's only because I knew you wouldn't leave her for me." Quinn added quickly before Santana could cut her off.

"Are you fucking kidding me Q! That was really fucked up you know how much I care about Brittany and you know how sensitive she is." The Latina said furious that Quinn had really planned this out.

"I'm sorry San I don't know what came over me but I just..need you. I have had feelings for you for a while now but after last night I just couldn't hide them anymore. I- I love you." Quinn said in a low voice.

"I love you too Quinn but that doesn't make what you did right," Santana sighed.

"What if Brittany doesn't take me back now?" Santana said more to herself than Quinn.

"Wait so you love me but you still want Brittany back? What the fuck, why are you even taking me to your house if you're just going to break my heart!" Quinn screeched

"Quinn it's not like that I don't plan on breaking anyone's heart." Santana said as calmly as she could.

"How can you not?" Quinn asked crying into her hands. Santana reached over and pulled the girl close to her side.

"Shh it will be okay." _I sure hope so. I don't know what I would do without both of you. Santana thought as she held Quinn while trying to drive as well._

Mike got to Santana's place first since Santana was multitasking. (Driving and holding Quinn) They all were silent when they walked into Santana's house. Mike and Santana agreed that it would be a lot safer if he changed instead of Santana seeing as she would try and claim both Quinn and Brittany. It was already hard for Santana to be in their presence at the same time because of how their smell affected her and her wolf's continuing urge to claim them only grew stronger. She was fighting it as best she could but she knew that staying in human form was the only thing helping her stay rational.

"Okay look this is going to sound crazy but you have to believe what I'm saying to you." Both girls just nodded and waited for Santana to continue. "I am a werewolf and both you (pointing at Brittany) and Quinn are my mates."

"S you can't be fucking serious right now." Brittany said while standing up.

"It's the truth, I am one too." Mike said to help back Santana up.

"Don't help her lie Mike this isn't funny." Brittany replied while Quinn just stayed silent.

"We can show you." Mike offered while Quinn stiffened but her obvious discomfort went unnoticed.

"Well he can it wouldn't be best if I did or I would try to claim you both." Santana interjected.

"Wha-," Brittany cut herself off before asking the first question that popped into her mind after Santana's statement, "really look, I don't have time for this I thought you were going to explain yourself but if you want to just try and tell me this story then I'm leaving. I may not be the smartest but I'm not stupid." Brittany said getting angrier by the second. She tried to walk to the door when Santana grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Just watch, please." Santana begged. Brittany sighed and thought about continuing to leave but sat back down on the couch with Quinn when she saw Santana's pleading eyes.

"Quinn this may be a bit scary for you after what you have been through but I promise Mike won't hurt you. He won't hurt either of you." Santana explained and sat down between both of the girls. Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it to reassure the girl that nothing bad would happen. She assumed since Quinn hadn't said anything she was trying to put the pieces together but was still a bit confused and very scared.

"Go ahead Mike." Santana ordered and Mike started to disrobe in front of the three girls.

"What is he doing?" Brittany asked confused.

"Shh just watch, he's going to change so you can see that I'm not lying to either of you."

Seeing as Quinn had been through some bad experiences with werewolves lately Mike thought it would be better to change quickly instead dragging it out so he changed a lot faster than Santana had for Puck. Brittany screamed and Quinn fainted into Santana's arms. Santana held Quinn in one arm and grabbed Brittany's hand before she could run away.

"Stop! That's Mike, he won't hurt you please just sit back down. I need to wake up Quinn." Santana pleaded.

Brittany sat on the couch with her mouth open just staring at the huge wolf in front of her. Santana was lightly tapping Quinn on the face trying to get her to wake up. The blonde who was sprawled out in the Latina arm's was finally coming too when Brittany decided to pet Mike.

"What happened?" Quinn asked still in a daze.

"Quinn you fainted after you seen Mike…change." Santana said hoping the girl wouldn't freak out again.

Quinn slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes to try and figure out where she was when her eyes landed on Brittany and Mike (who was still in wolf form).

"Don't freak out its okay that's only Mike." Santana said when she felt the girl tense up in her arms.

"I can't believe this is real." Brittany said rubbing Mike's head.

"Yeah I know it's not something you see every day." Santana said but Quinn thought otherwise since she had been running into those things a lot more than she wanted to.

"So you see I wasn't lying about being a werewolf." Santana finally said looking back and forth between Quinn and Brittany.

"Why couldn't you change in front of us?" Quinn asked.

"Because after what almost happened at your house the other night it wouldn't have been safe."

"Wait, that was you?" Quinn said jerking out of Santana's hold.

"Yes but I wouldn't have hurt either of you. I just wanted to claim you." Santana hurried to explain.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Quinn yelled.

"I wanted to turn you both into werewolves so that you could both officially be mine."

"And how would you do that?" Brittany asked softly.

"I would have to bite you." Santana said shyly but it still caused both girls to gasp.

"But don't worry I won't bite too hard. It would be like a little pinch. I'd have to break the skin though, so you would bleed a little but it's just so I can mix your blood with my DNA. So you can change."

"You can't be serious! You want me to let you bite me?" Quinn said jumping up off the couch.

"I want to claim you yes, but I wouldn't make you. I just had to explain everything and why you and Britts are my mates. We are drawn to each other you both are meant to be with me. Werewolves mate for life it's a bond that can never be broken."

"So you're telling me that both Brittany and I have to become werewolves if we want to be with you?"

"If you plan on being with me forever yes but you don't have to do it until you're ready."

"No, fuck that I'm not sharing you and I damn sure am not letting you bite me. Do you know how scared I was when we were on those damn bleaches and that wolf tried to attack us? No I can't do this." Quinn grabbed her keys off the coffee table and ran out the door to her car. Santana ran after to try and stop her but it was no use the girl had whipped out of the driveway too fast.

"So is that why you have been hanging out with Quinn so much lately" Brittany asked when Santana came back in the house.

"No Britt I didn't even know Quinn was my mate until I saw both of you last night. I always thought you were my mate and I was praying for my wolf to tell me so I could explain all of this to you but it was just confusing the hell out of me" Santana said hoping that she wouldn't leave her too.

"I love you too San, and I'm sorry I slapped you but this is just so much to take in."

"I know but please don't leave me I don't know what I would do if I lost both of you." Santana replied sadly, already feeling hurt that Quinn had rejected her. Brittany saw the hurt in Santana's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not going to leave you San I love you too much." She said into her neck.

"Look I know that all of this is crazy but I want to explain everything to you so you know what you're getting yourself into if you choose to be with me." Santana said as she slowly broke the hug with Brittany.

Just then her door swung open showing her other pack members and Noah in the doorway. They all started to file into the living room with Brittany Santana and Mike. (Who had changed back after Quinn left)

"Care to explain what the hell that was in glee club today?" Noah asked his soon to be pack leader.


	13. love is painful

**A/n: alright guys so here is the aftermath of Quinn's storm out hope you enjoy it there is some drama in here because i just can't let things die down so quickly so please read and review **

* * *

><p>"Santana held her head down a little lower and inhaled deeply to explain. "Quinn and Britt where fighting over me."<p>

"Yeah no shit! Why? I was pretty damn sure my baby mama was on the straight and narrow."

"She isn't your anything!" Santana snapped rising up from off the couch.

"Easy tiger." Mike said placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Santana mumbled and walked out of the room.

"Whoa did she just apologize?" Puck asked amazed.

"Look this is a touching subject for her." Mike clarified.

"Oh my God! Are Quinn and Brittany Santana's mates?" Kurt asked stunned.

"Yeah how did you know?" Mike asked surprised that Kurt had figured it out.

"Well we would always talk about our dreams we had about our mates. She always told me hers had two wolves that were fighting over her so I asked my dad about it. He said normally when a wolf has two mates their dreams involve two wolves so I just assumed." Kurt explained.

"Dude, that is so boss. She's like a werewolf stud!" Puck exclaimed.

"Yeah well it's not as boss as you may think." Santana chimed in finally returning from the kitchen where she walked off to.

"We came back here to tell Brittany and Quinn and well as you can see Quinn isn't here." Mike sad sadly looking over to his pack leader.

"Aww sweetheart I'm so sorry." Kurt said rushing over to Santana.

"Stop it, its fine. I'll be okay and you guys make it seem like I'm all alone. I have Britt and I've always had Britt." Santana says smiling at her girlfriend. "Well I mean if she'll still have me after all of this." Brittany gave her a half smile.

"And I don't want you guys to act like this is so heartbreaking. Yes Quinn is my mate too and it hurts that she doesn't want to be with me but I fell in love with Brittany before I knew she was my mate. She isn't some constellation prize I love her just as much." Santana said firmly.

After that Finn quickly changed the subject because he could fill the tension in the room. Most of the pack members where talking to Brittany about everything werewolf related and Puck explained what happened to him and that tonight he was going to become one. Santana had been sitting out on the back deck and watching the sun go down when Kurt walked outside.

"You know that isn't true." He said to her well sitting down next to her on the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" She spat back.

"You and I both know you had feelings for Quinn before you knew she was your mate."

"Yeah well it doesn't really matter, because she can't handle being with me so drop it."

"Santana, it is okay to be hurt. I know you want to be strong but even alphas cry some times."

"You don't understand Kurt. I don't want to feel this way and it's not just because my heart is ripping in two. I love Brittany, I've always loved her and now I have this empty feeling that she just can't fill. No matter how much I want her to, she can't do it. I don't want her to ever feel like she isn't enough for me because she has always been enough. Why does all the bullshit happen to me! I can't just have a seemingly normal life!"

"So what you don't want to be a werewolf?" Kurt asked confused because he has never seen Santana like this.

"No, that's not it, I love who I am but I never asked for all of this. I didn't want to be a fucking alpha and I could damn sure live without all the pressure that comes with it. Do you know how proud my family is and how excited they are? That's all I ever hear around the house and during family trips and reunions. I feel like they want to parade me around like a fucking Macy's float. I get that I'm this extremely rare alpha and I have duties and things to live up to but why can't I have just something normal for once. I can't even fucking create a fucking regular bond with my mate because I have two. That's bullshit, I didn't ask for this. I don't need all the pressure and I don't want to feel empty anymore. I just want it to all go away." Santana cried out tears running down her face in heavy streams.

Kurt didn't know what to say so he just held the girl in his arms and let her cry. Puck had been in the kitchen to clear his head about everything that was about to happen to him when he overheard Kurt and Santana's conversation. He felt horrible for Santana. Even though he doesn't know the feeling of losing a mate he understood that it had to be very painful for her to deal with. He got angry that Quinn would cause Santana to be sobbing uncontrollably out on the back porch and not even care. He then quickly got his coat and snuck out of the house through the first floor bathroom window. Santana might not have been able to get through to Quinn but Puck felt like he needed to try and knock some sense into her.

He ran to Quinn's house and got there faster than he even thought possible. "_Guess the werewolf gene comes in handy_." He thought to himself as he walked up Quinn's porch. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a puffy eyed Quinn Fabray.

"What the hell is your problem Quinn?" He screamed at her. "Do you know how you made Santana feel!"

Quinn scoffed at that statement and rolled her eyes and the boy. "You can't be serious right now."

"Yes I can. Santana fucking loves you!"

"She doesn't need me she has Brittany and I'm not even that important to her."

"Oh really, so why is she crying on the back porch than because **you** left her. When have you ever known Santana to do anything with emotions? She just cried her heart out to Kurt about more things than you can even imagine and you want to play the victim. All she wanted to do was love you, yeah it might not have been the way you had it planned out by life doesn't always go according to plan. You know for someone who always has their head in a book you aren't too smart."

Puck was pissed but he had said his peace and decided to leave Quinn to think. He began running back to Santana's place and decided to take a short cut through the woods when a feeling that could only be described as lightening shooting through his body knocked him to the ground. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he thought his heart was going to explode in his chest. His bones were slowly breaking to equip him for the change which only intensified the pain.

~Meanwhile at Santana's house~

Santana had calmed down the crying and was just sitting outside in the dark with Kurt talking. Santana's dad had told her he was on his way with Puck's mom and little sister and they should get in to the basement for the change. It was soundproofed so the screams of pain wouldn't draw unwanted attention. Santana got up and was about to walk inside and tell everyone it was time to get ready when Kurt felt a sharp pain in his chest that brought him to his knees.


	14. taking charge

**A/n: this chapter is shorter then most of the others but i still hope you enjoy it i am in the process of writing more along with my other stories so bear with me but i promise ill update as much as possible **

* * *

><p>"Kurt what's wrong?" Santana asked frantically.<p>

"Puck isn't here!" Finn said running out the back door to inform Santana.

"What!" she screamed.

"I don't know he just isn't anywhere in the house. We checked everywhere and his coat is gone." Finn responded looking down at Kurt and rushing over.

"Kurt what's wrong?" He asked repeating Santana's question.

Kurt didn't respond he pulled away from Santana quickly changed into wolf form and began to run out into the woods. Santana didn't know what was going on but she quickly did the same and told Finn to get Mike and Sam to follow her. She then told him to have the girls stay and wait for her dad to get to the house. Someone would need to be there to explain what was going on.

Kurt ran swiftly through the woods the pain in his chest getting greater with every step he took towards finding his mate. He finally stumbled upon Noah who was in the fetal position on the forest floor. Kurt whimpered out loud seeing his mate in so much pain. Puck's ribs were cracking now making his chest larger so his organs could shift around in his body. Puck let out a blood curdling scream that lead Santana and the others straight to him after losing Kurt in the woods.

"_Fuck he's started changing already!" Santana projected._

"_What do we do?" Finn asked_ _staring sadly at his friend._

"_Sam, break off a piece of a branch that's thick enough for Puck to bite on so he won't keep screaming while he's out here. We don't want to draw any police officers." Sam then jetted off to do just that. "Mike you need to carry Puck back to my place as fast as you can and get him into the basement. My dad should be there by the time you get him back. Sam will go with you in case you need help." Santana ordered. _

Sam returned with the branch and walked towards Puck and just as Santana expected Kurt lunged at him.

"_Mine!" Kurt howled at Sam_.

"_Kurt listen to me, we are here to help Puck." Santana said slowly standing as low as possible._ She knew if she stood normal and tried to advance on Kurt he would only think she was challenging him and attack again. Kurt still had his teeth bared and was growling at Sam.

"_Kurt please, Puck needs to get in the house so he can finish changing. It's not safe out here for him, what if the rogue came out and attacked him while he is so vulnerable." Santana said_. This caught the wolf's attention and he whimpered at the thought of Puck being in anymore pain then he was already in. Puck then hollered out again as his spine began to contort.

"_Can we help Puck without you attacking us?" Santana asked and Kurt just lied on the ground symbolizing that he would accept their help. _

Right after this Sam put the broken branch in Pucks mouth and helped to get him on Mike's back. They then both began to run at top speed next to each other keeping the shaking boy on their backs and they made their way back to the house. Finn looked at Santana and Kurt and then took off to the house. Santana nudged Kurt on the side with her muzzle and licked his face. She thought Puck was Kurt's mate after he described Kurt in wolf form as the wolf in his dream. She knew that Kurt was hurting seeing his mate in pain and she tried to get him to snap out of it. She finally got him to stand up and they ran back to the house.


	15. forever seems so far away

**A/n: so i know its been a minute since i updated and im sorry i had this chapter written for a while but i had some things come up i hope you guys are still reading anyways enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>When both wolves made it back to Santana's house everyone including Puck's mom and sister where in the basement. Santana's father had picked the shifting boy up off of Sam and Mike's back and laid him on a mattress his placed in the basement for him to change on. Puck's mother and sister where crying watching Puck writhe in pain. Sam and Mike had changed back into human form where trying to console the worried family members and explain that it would be over soon enough but it didn't stop the tears from flowing. Santana changed back into Human form in one of the rooms in the basement so she could put her clothes back on but Kurt didn't move. He lay on the floor next to Puck whimpering as he thrashed around.<p>

"Puck is Kurt's mate." Santana informed her father when she returned into the room.

"Does Puck know that?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"He described Kurt in wolf form to me after he had one of his dreams but I didn't tell him I thought it was Kurt. Should I have?" The younger Latina asked doubting her decision.

"No, it's better that he finds out on his own but I think we should send Kurt upstairs for now. When Puck is fully changed he will be disoriented at first and we don't want Kurt trying to claim him just yet." Her father said.

"Okay, I'll take him upstairs an-"

"No, you are Puck's pack leader you need to be down here with him." Juan said firmly.

"Alright, Finn! Take Kurt upstairs and lock the door Puck will be done changing soon and we can't have them in the same room just yet. Try and get him to change back into human form if you can, if not don't worry about it." Santana instructed. Finn did as he was told and took a reluctant Kurt upstairs.

Puck's body was almost finished contorting and now hair was beginning to cover his entire body. He left out one last scream before the process was finished. Puck's mother and sister stood in awe as they saw the outcome of the transformation.

"He's beautiful." Puck's littler sister Sara said letting go of her mother. At his little sister's words Puck started to open his eyes.

Puck's POV

_Why is everything so damn blurry? Is, is that my mom..and Sara? Are the crying? Sara come here everything is going okay tell me what happened, I'll murder anyone who hurt you and Ma. Sara! What the hell why can't she hear me? What the hell is going on?_

Puck tried to get up but fell back down not being ready for the weight change he now had to hold up.

"_Puck nothing is wrong with your sister and your mom, just relax." Santana projected into his head hearing everything the boy was thinking. He didn't know how to keep form projecting his thoughts which was normal._

Puck quickly whipped his head around to look at Santana his eyesight had cleared up now. He looked at her but her mouth wasn't moving that's when he realized her voice was in his head.

"_The just saw you change and it was hard for them because you were in so much pain. They can't hear you right now because you're in wolf form."_

"_Wait so why can you hear me I thought Kurt said you guys can read each other's thoughts." Puck said still a bit confused about the whole telekinetic thing._

_We can't but you aren't doing a good job of keeping your thoughts to yourself." She responded and all the wolves in the room chuckled and nodded their heads. _

"_Alright this may take a few tries but you need to try and stand up. You have a lot more weight to hold up so don't get frustrated if you can't at first." The brunette instructed._

Puck did as he was told and fell down a few more times before he got use to his new body mass. He slowly started to walk towards his family but stopped when he smelled a pungent odor.

"Don't be scared he isn't going to hurt you." Santana said out loud this time directly towards Puck's mom and sister.

The odor Puck smelled started to lighten when his sister began to walk towards him. She held out a shaky hand and closed her eyes. Puck walked forward and started licking her hand which caused her to giggle and her eyes to shoot open. He then walked closer and started licking her face. They were playing with each other and Sara was petting him like a dog when his mother came over and did the same. Puck was enjoying the attention until he heard yelling coming from upstairs.

"I want to see Puck, Finn move the hell outta my way!" Kurt screamed at his step brother.

Puck immediately got up off the floor where he and his sister were playing and looked at the door leading back up to the kitchen. Puck bared his teeth and started to growl.

"Calm down Puck." Santana said "We'll let you see Kurt but you have to be relaxed or we can't bring him down here." She continued.

Santana sent a message to Finn explaining that it was okay for Kurt to come back downstairs and mere seconds later the door swung open and Kurt came running down the stairs. Kurt froze in his tracks when his seen the chocolate brown wolf with a black strip similar to the boy's Mohawk running down the middle of his entire back. Santana and the others were a bit nervous about Puck seeing Kurt. Santana knew how crazy you could get when you finally found your mate but to everybody's surprise Puck gently tackled Kurt and started licking his face.

"Well that's anti-climactic." Rachel said.

"I'm actually happy about this. You weren't there when Kurt tried to take my head off for getting too close to Puck in the woods." Sam said.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Puck's mom asked.

"Kurt is Puck's mate." Santana answered. "That's why we had him go upstairs before he had fully changed. He's also the reason we found Puck in the woods."

"What's a mate?" Sara asked this time.

Santana walked up to the girl crouched down next to her.

"A mate is like a husband or wife. It's a wolf's soul mate, the person they are meant to be with forever." Santana explained smiling at the girl then turning her head to look for Brittany. Her eyes furrowed when she didn't see the blonde anywhere in the basement. She was sure when they came back from the woods that the girl was down here waiting with Puck's family.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked the room full of people who only gave her shrugs indicated they didn't know while Kurt and Puck didn't even respond seeing as they were too wrapped up in each other.

"_Mija I think I saw her step outside when Puck was still changing." Her father projected to her seeing the sadness in her eyes._

Santana was confused as to why she hadn't noticed her leave but rushes outside to the backyard to see if her mate was still there.


	16. ill be waiting

**A/n: hope this two in one day will make up for my lack of updates i will be working on my other stories as well so look out for updates to it seemed fated and go big or go home in the near future or and i think i have an idea for the pezberry fic too but anyways enough of my rambling enjoy the story this is brittana heavy so i hope you guys like it **

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, why are you out here it's kind of chilly?" Santana said walking up to her mate who was looking out towards to woods.<p>

"I can't do this!" Brittany yelled turning around and step away from her girlfriend.

"Britt wha-" Santana tried to ask in a calm voice but was cut off by a hysterical Brittany.

"He was in so much pain and he wouldn't stop screaming, I-I can't do that it's too much." The blonde said remembering the pain she just saw Puck going through in the basement.

"Baby calm down, I know it seems bad but it's not like that every time you change. And you should him now, he's fine. He's all over Kurt." Santana said happily for her best friend to finally find his mate but the smile on her face was taken away instantly as her mate began to speak.

"Oh My God is he okay, he didn't hurt him did he? Brittany asked panicked worried about Kurt's safety.

"What?" Santana was taken aback by the question. She couldn't believe Brittany thought Puck would hurt Kurt. "No! Why would you even think that? We aren't animals Britt. I know that doesn't make sense given we are wolves but we aren't animalistic. He's all over Kurt because that's his mate." Santana finished suddenly feeling sad realizing that she might not get the chance to be as happy as Kurt and Puck are now.

"Wait, Puck's mate is Kurt?" Brittany echoed with a confused look on her face. "Puck isn't gay." She stated.

"Apparently he is." Santana retorted.

"He can't be gay that would mean you were each other's beards and you didn't even know." Brittany said a bit louder than she intended.

"Well maybe's he's bisexual, that's not the point." Santana said shaking her head. "He was really good with him. He was better than most wolves when they find their mate." She stated.

"Tell me about it, I almost got my head taken off." The taller girl quipped.

"Britt you know I would never hurt you and I'm sorry about that night but my wolf completely took over. She wanted her mate."

"Mates!" Brittany corrected.

Santana sighed. "Yeah...mates" Santana said softly knowing this was a sore spot for her. "but I would have never hurt you guys. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and it should be obvious that I'm not lying because even my wolf needs you. But I would never change you if you don't want it. I'd just be happy to be with you, if you don't want to be my mate fine but I still want you to be my girlfriend. And someday even my wife."

Santana meant everything she said but she didn't mean to spring the whole i-wanna-marry-you thing out like that. She's thought about it for ages she was just waiting for the right time to tell Brittany but her emotions got the best of her and it slipped. Brittany was about to respond when Mr. Lopez came outside and interrupted their conversation.

"Mija we need to go there's a meeting tonight and Puck is getting restless because he's hungry."

"Okay Papi I'm coming." Santana answered without turning away from Brittany. With that her father turned around to go back inside knowing her had walked in on something important. "I have to go. I would love it if you're still here when I get back so we can talk but if you're not I understand." Santana did her best to hold in all of her emotions she could go to her pack in an emotional wreak on such an important night. She took one last look at Brittany before heading back down the steps that led to the basement.

"Okay now we have to go on our hunt and we also have to do a few things so Puck will be officially about of the Lopez pack so if it okay if he stays here tonight Amy?" Juan asked Puck's mother.

"Yes that's fine just, make sure you look after him." She said turning her gaze to her son who was still in wolf form.

"We will." Santana and her father said in unison. Her father smiled at her showing that he was proud of his daughter.

"You don't have to worry Mrs. P; Puck here is safe with us. We are going to be like his extended family and we always look after our own." Santana said trying to reassure the woman that Puck would be fine. She was surprised when she was engulfed in a very tight hug.

"Thank you." Was all Puck's mom said before both her and Sara hugged Puck one last time and left the Lopez house.

"Alright love birds it's time to go. We need to hunt before me meet the rest of the clan; we have a big night ahead of us." Santana said to Kurt and Puck.

Santana then instructed the rest of the pack members who hadn't shifted to do so and head out into the woods. Santana was the last to leave the basement and stood in the basement looking for Brittany but she wasn't there.

"_Come on Rose you should be leading the hunt." Mike said to Santana who still hadn't changed yet. _

Santana shakes her head trying to shake the sad thoughts from her mind and jets off to the woods changing in an instant to find the rest of her pack members and lead them on their first hunt with Puck.

Everyone is having fun running through the dark forest playing around and hunting at the same time. Puck is having a hard time seeing as it's his first time hunting and can't seem to catch anything.

"_Stop making so much noise if you actually want to get within 10 feet of something to eat." Kurt said to a struggling Puck._

"_It's not as easy as Santana makes it look." Puck replies and both he and Kurt fix their eyes on Santana who had just taken down a buck and torn a huge chuck out of its neck._

"_yeah well, she has years of practice and frustration on her side. Come on I think I know somewhere you can get something easy to eat." Kurt said running off._

Puck was startled at his speed but soon took off right behind him. After about five minutes of running behind his mate Puck finally ran past Kurt. All Kurt saw was a flash of brown when Puck flew passed him and it reminded him of his dreams. A wolfish smile came across his face when he finally realized he wouldn't be alone anymore. He finally found the one person he would spend the rest of his life with and it made him excited. He was pulled from his happy thoughts when Puck projected something to him.

"_Hurry up slow poke I thought you were supposed to be schooling me tonight not the other way around." _

Kurt's smile turned into a grin and he sped up to catch is newly found mate. He caught up pretty fast since Puck was still having trouble with his paws. (He kept tripping over his own feet) and tackled him on his back.

"_Rule number one: Don't talk smack to a veteran." Kurt said triumphantly staring down and holding his mates gaze._


	17. new wolf old tricks

**A/n: Okay guys this chapter has a lot of new development and more insight of the whole werewolf lifestyle hope you like it oh and there is a little surprise in here for you guys enjoy ;) **

Kurt and Puck stayed like that for a while until Puck's stomach rumbled. Kurt got off of Puck laughing in his head as he remembers why he brought Puck all the way out here in the first place.

"_C'mon the creek is right over here you need to get some food." Kurt says walking away from Puck._

Puck gets up and follows his mate to the creek. Kurt shows him how easy it is to catch fish and after a few tries Puck gets the hang of it. After eating half his weight in fish Puck lies on his back next to Kurt.

"_Finally, I thought we would be here all night with the way you were eating." Kurt says to the tired wolf lying next to him._

"_Hey even before I was a wolf I could put it away. Not my fault I was so damn hungry." Puck says trying to define himself._

"_I'm just kidding Noah. I know how it is. You should have seen me on my first hunt. I ate so many rabbits I could barely walk to_ meeting ground afterwards."

Just as Kurt mentioned the meeting grounds Santana sent a message to her pack members telling them it was time to go.

"_I swear that is going to take some time to get used to." Puck said to Kurt rolling over on is stomach to stand up._

"_What?" Kurt asked confused._

"_Hearing other people in my head, I mean I get that that's how we talk like this but Santana is nowhere near us and I hear her talking like she's right in front of me."_

"_You'll get used to it. Just think of it as a built-in cellphone. Come on we have to get going."_

Kurt and Puck met up with the rest of their pack members at the meeting grounds and walked over to them.

"_I hope you guys didn't do the deed already. You could at least wait until you're home." Santana said teasing the boys for being a little late._

"_Really Rose is your mind always in the gutter. We were only getting him something to eat." Kurt replied back._

"_Look alive the elders are here." Mr. Lopez spoke to the two pups._

Puck finally looked away from Kurt and Santana to see who thesse elders were that he was about to meet. He saw two wolves walk into the middle of the circle that the rest of the wolves had made. Seeing as everyone was in wolf form he couldn't tell who the wolves were and that's why he was so surprised when_ her_ voice boomed through his head.

"_Everyone needs to stop their blabbering and listen closely to what I am about to say." Coach Sylvester said. "This rogue wolf that use to be a minimal problem is now top priority. It has killed numerous humans and has put the clan in danger."_

"_What happened? Did he attack another wolf?" Mr. Lopez inquired._

"_Yes. The Rutherford's son Damien was out hunting a few nights ago and he was attacked. The wolf challenged him for his kill. The fighting drew the attention of law enforcement in the area. The police shot at both Damien and the rogue. Damien was shot four times and died only after reaching his home. To our knowledge the rogue was not harmed but we can't be sure."_

All of the wolves gasped at the new information. Damien's mother whimpered at the thought of her son. Santana's pack felt the pain deeply because they knew Matt's brother. When Matt transferred schools they only saw Matt and his brother at the pack meetings. The only person who stayed really close with Matt was Mike and his was devastated at the news. He and Matt hadn't talked a lot lately so finding out about his brother like this hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_Who is in charge of finding the rogue?" Sue asked to the entire pack of wolves._

"_I am." Santana answered._

"_I am joining the efforts to kill that bustard." Matt said anger coursing through his veins at the loss of his brother._

"_Of course." Santana said._

"_Santana since you are in charge I expect results. Since you are to become the head alpha when your birthday gets here you will be expected to handle a lot of situations that require you to react accordingly. This wolf must be stopped by any means necessary. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Now Matt is transferring back to McKinley in the morning. Since his family moved he will need to stay with your family until this rogue is found."_

"_Okay we will get the guest room sorted out for his stay."_

"_Alright well that is all we can all ge-"_

"_Coach if I may we still have other things to tell you." Santana stopping Sue from ending the meeting._

"_What is it then?"_

"_Puck made his first change tonight and wishes to join our pack."_

"_Well bring him forward so we can get this over with." Sue replied._

Puck was still a little shell shocked to find out that not only was Matt a werewolf as well but so was Sue Sylvester. He stood frozen when Santana called him forward and only moved when Kurt nudged him with his muzzle. Puck walked up to Sue and stood next to Santana.

"_You must repeat after me understood?" Sue said to the new wolf._

Puck only nodded until Santana bumped his shoulder and quickly told him to address her audibly. Puck then replied yes and waited for Sue to start whatever it was that he needed to say.

"_I bind myself to this clan. I will obey all rules set by the elders. I will run, hunt, and fight with this pack until death and pledge my loyalty to my pack members and my pack leader."_

Puck began to the oath back verbatim and was surprised when he and his pack members started to glow a bright gold. When he said the last word of the oath the gold light that surrounded him and his new pack members disappeared.

"_You are now an official member and Mrs. Lopez's pack and are a part of this clan. You are now bound to the members of your pack. They can now sense your emotions and blah blah blah ask your new pack leader if you have any questions that I don't feel like answering." Sue said to Puck._

All the wolves howled in celebration for their new clan member. Sue then ended the meeting and after the other wolves introduced themselves to Puck they went home. Matt Went home with his family so he could pack his bags and bring them to Santana's the next day. The night had been very eventful and all of the wolves needed to sleep so when the pack got back to Santana's backyard they said their goodbyes after changing and headed to their own homes.

" Tonight was crazy." Puck said to Santana as they walked into her house.

"Yeah I know. How does it feel to be a part of the pack?" Santana asked trying to street clear of the rogue wolf situation right now.

"Great! I can't believe this is really real, you know. It's just so." Puck trailed off not sure how to finish his statement.

"Yeah I know that's kind of how I feel all the time."

"What was that about you being the head alpha?" Puck asked recalling the conversation Sue had with Santana in the circle.

"Uh well it's nothing really I mean-"

"Ah mija tell him. He should know about his pack leader." Mr. Lopez said proudly smiling at his daughter.

"Well as I said before not many wolves are like me. I'm the only red wolf in Ohio. Anyway when I turn 18 I will officially take the title of packmaster."

"What's that?"

"Well I'll be in charge of the entire clan. The elders control major sections of the world but they don't normally belong to any pack. Each clan has a packmaster that runs their selected area and reports back to the elders. It's based off of the ranking alphas in the clan. Whoever is the higher rank will claim the position of packmaster."

"What's the ranking?"

"Well red alpha's are first then white and lastly black."

"Wait so you out rank everyone in Ohio?"

"That she does." Juan chimed in excited for his baby girl.

"Damn that's badass." Puck murmured

"I guess." Santana said shrugging.

"But what happens if there are alphas of the same rank?"

"Well if that happens then there will be a duel set to see who will take packmaster. Whoever wins the match becomes packmaster. Then he or she can dictate who is second in command but if that alpha were to die or be challenged for the position and lose the new packmaster gets to appoint someone of their choosing."

"Well that's cool."

"Just cause we're wolves doesn't me we don't do politics."

"I see."

"Yeah well I'm tired so I'm going to crash. You can take the guest room tonight." Puck nodded and said goodnight to both Santana and her father.

Mr. Lopez hugged his daughter and kissed her goodnight before heading to bed as well. Santana sighed and took bottled water out of the fridge before heading to her room to go to bed. When she opened her door the bottled water fell out of her hand as she saw who was sitting at her desk asleep in the chair.

"Brittany!"


	18. and i love you like never before

**A/n: okay guys so this isn't very long but its needed to help move the story along so i hope you like it im sorry i know my updates have been few and far between please forgive me i hope you guys are still reading this i will try to update more but please review and tell me how you feel reviews make me happy **

* * *

><p>"Brittany, wh-what are you doing here?" Santana asked confusion written all over her face.<p>

"You said I could wait for you." The blonde answered simply.

"What does this mean?" Santana asked in a shaky voice.

"I means that I love you Santana. I've always been in love with you and after what you said and talking with your mom I know I can't doubt it."

Santana was frozen in place with emotion. She wasn't sure if it was from shock or pure happiness but all she did know was that tears where falling down her face. She finally broke out of her stupor and engulfed Brittany in the tightest hug of her life.

"Oh my God Britt I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much." Santana said with her head buried in to the taller girl's chest. Brittany moved one of her arms that was wrapped tightly around Santana's back to her head. She gently began stoking her girlfriend's hair and swayed side to side.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. She then pulled the girl to the bed and they both climbed in together. Like always Brittany drifted off quickly against Santana's chest, the warm temperature of her mate lulling her to sleep. Santana inhaled deeply trying to take in all of Brittany's scent. She was ecstatic that Brittany and decided to stay with her and all of the stress of previous situations disappeared as she fell asleep with her mate in her arms.

"_Brittany! Brittany!" Mrs. Lopez yelled as she saw her daughters mate walking away from her house. She had a long day at work and decided that she wasn't going to go on the hunt with her daughter and her pack. _

_Brittany turned to face Mrs. Lopez's car that had stopped in the middle or the rode. She smiled at her and waved but was confused as to why the woman jumped out of the car so quickly. It wasn't until a tear fell onto her the pavement in front of her did she know that she was crying. _

"_Brittany honey, what's wrong?" Maria asked concern evident in her voice._

_Brittany couldn't speak. She honestly didn't know what to say. She was so confused about everything that was going on with her and Santana that she couldn't even process it anymore. In less than 24 hours she had learned that not only was the girl she loved for ages, was actually a werewolf, but she had two soul mates. She didn't know how to feel. She always thought that she would be the only person Santana needed but it was obvious that, that wouldn't be true anymore. She felt hurt for being lied to for so many years by her lover and at the same time she wish she still didn't know. _

"_Come on honey, I think we should talk." Maria said as she tugged Brittany towards her car. She drove for about another block until she pulled into her driveway. Brittany had stopped crying during the quick drive and just stared blankly out the window. So Maria decided she would help her out of the car as well. They both walked to the front door and Brittany waited for Santana's mother to open the door. They both walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat together._

"_This is about Santana?" Maria questioned even though she knew the answer. _

_Brittany who was still conflicted could only nod her head yes in affirmation._

"_Honey why don't you tell me how you feel?" Santana's mom said in a calm voice._

"_I-I just-don't know what to do. I love her so much but I'm not enough for her."_

"_Honey that's not true she loves you dearly and you know that." The woman said in a comforting tone._

"_That's not it though. I know San loves me but I won't be enough for her because of- of Quinn," Brittany said through sobs, "She's her mate too and that means that even if Santana is my world I'm only going to be a small piece of it."_

_Maria than realized, that Santana must have finally told Brittany about everything and understood why the girl was such a crying mess._

"Sweetheart look at me," Maria said tilting Brittany's chin up with her index finger," You have been a part of Santana's life for as long as I can remember. She has loved you way before she has known who her mates were and that isn't going to change. You are still her world. Yes, Santana also has a bond with someone else but that doesn't mean that the one she has for you is any least important. She will love you just the same and with just as much passion. I know it must be hard to know that the person you love has created a bond like that with someone else but she can't control that and Brittany you know she doesn't want to hurt you. Santana has always been protective over you and always will be. She can't live without you, you are intertwined with her soul and that's never going to change."

"Wh-what would you do if Mr. Lopez had two mates?" Brittany asked shyly. Maria honestly wasn't expecting the question but you couldn't tell by her immediate response.

"I'd love him. I know you think it's easy for me to say this because I don't have to live through it but that's what I would do. Juan is my everything. I can't picture living my life without him by my side and if fate decided that he wasn't meant to be with only me I wouldn't be upset. Because it would mean that I still get to be with the love of my life. I still get to wake up to him every morning and feel his strong arms wrapped around me. I would rather get use to him and someone else then have to get over him. That would be like having my heart ripped out of my chest; I couldn't bear it." Maria shuttered at the thought of ever losing her husband. She didn't mean to sound like some sappy romance novel but everything she said was the truth. When you are shown who your mate is that bond can never be broken. Werewolves can choose to leave them and claim another but their heart will always ache for who fate has paired them with.

"Honey, I know this is a lot to take it and so does Santana. All she wants for you is to be happy and as hard as it would be for her to not be with you she would sacrifice her own happiness so you could have yours." Maria pulled Brittany into a loving hug and rocked slowly, as if she were trying to get an infant to sleep.

"Just do what you feel in your heart is right. Matter what this decision is up to you. Santana couldn't choose this life but you can. You have to make the choice for yourself." With that Maria kissed Brittany on the forehead exited the room.

She came back with a glass of water and some tissue so Brittany could dry her face. She told the blonde that whatever her choice she would still treat her like her daughter and love her unconditionally. She then made her way into the kitchen to cook dinner for herself and Brittany. They ate relative silence, while Brittany reflected over everything Maria had said until she calm to a realization. The blonde still wasn't sure if she wanted the life style that Santana had been born into, all she knew is that she loved Santana more than anyone in the whole world and she had to at least try and make things work.


	19. the breakfast of champions

**A/n: I know it's been awhile sorry it took so long to update but I've had writers block. I'm still trying to figure out how to get this story where I want it so for now this is just a little filler. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up sometime today but I can't promise you anything since my creys for Santana will be endless after tonight's episode.**

* * *

><p>Santana woke up that morning from the sunlight shinning in her eyes through her slightly opened curtains. She tried to get out of bed but was held in place by a weight on her chest. She looked down and was met with and eye full of blonde hair lying messily over her chest. She couldn't hold back the smile that came to her face remembering how the night before played out. Brittany came back to her and that matter to her in this moment. Waking up to the beautiful blonde that she has been in love with for longer than she can remember was the best feelings ever.<p>

"B, wake up." Santana whispered into the slumbering blonde's ear.

Brittany stirred a little but stayed sleeping; only burrowing further into the girl's chest. Santana smiled at how adorable Brittany was in the morning.

"Baby we have to get ready for school. C'mon get up." Santana tried again this time a little louder.

"No, sleepy." Brittany mumbled in response.

Santana wanted nothing more than to stay with her like this forever but she had to get to school. Puck would need looking after and Matt was supposed to be back in school by the morning.

"I know baby but we have to get up. It's Friday so we all weekend to catch up on sleep." Santana replied sitting herself and her lover up.

"I'll make you breakfast; pancakes, eggs and turkey bacon, your favorite." Brittany smiled still half asleep but started moving to get out of bed.

The two girls headed down stairs to find the kitchen was already occupied by Puck and Santana's parents.

"Brittany!" Juan said surprised to see the leggy blonde in his kitchen. He thought she had run off last night after the conversation his daughter and her had. He didn't hear what they were talking about but when he came outside to get her it didn't look like it was going well.

Puck just waggled his eyebrows at the pair and smirked. _How could Quinn not want to be a part of this. _He thought to himself. Puck would have loved to be with Santana or Brittany but to be with both of them at the same time seemed like a gift from God.

"Puckerman," Santana said curtly, "Stop staring at my woman like that."

Everyone one in the room was shocked at what Santana had just said. Although Puck and her parents knew about her and Brittany, Santana never spoke about it to anyone. (other than her parents.) Brittany beamed at shuffled closer to Santana, hugging her by the waist.

"Good morning mija, Brittany!" Mrs. Lopes said with a knowing smile throwing Brittany a wink.

"We already started breakfast so you girls can go get ready for school. I know after the hunt you are too lazy to shower, so go do that and by the time you're done breakfast should be ready." She added.

Happy that she didn't have to cook, Santana pulled Brittany back towards the stairs to go get ready as her mother suggested.

"Shower by yourselves! You can't be late for school today." Mr. Lopez yelled up after his daughter. Everyone in the kitchen started laughing when Santana yelled back in Spanish sounding upset that her plans were ruined. The girls showed alone, however against Santana's will, and made their way back downstairs. The table was set and their plants where already laid out for them so they could just dig in.

"Okay now Puck I know you're excited about being a werewolf and everything but you are going to keep control of your emotions today, alright? Santana said stuffing a beef sausage into her mouth.

"I'm too bad ass to be all emotional" Puck said, a little offended that his friend had such little faith in him.

"You're hardly a badass but this has nothing to do with that. After the change you have all of you powers and since you don't know how to control them fully things can get out of hand quickly. If you get angry like you did before you can end up killing someone or exposing us." Santana replied setting her fork down and staring straight at Puck to let him know this wasn't a joke.

"I know that I messed up before but Kurt has been teaching me some things so don't worry so much." Puck smiled thinking of his mate. He was confused about the amount of feelings he had for the boy seeing as he never really thought he was gay. Yeah he checked Kurt out a couple of times but he never thought much of it. Even though he should be freaking out about it he was actually really happy. He couldn't have asked for a better mate. Kurt was smart, funny, and he just understood him. Not to mention he was pretty damn hot. Puck was thrown from his thoughts when his pack leader started talking again.

"This is serious Puck. You need to try your best to control your anger. If you get too upset you wolf will want to take over and you will change. We can't have that happen in school."

"Well, I didn't know that could happen." Puck said picturing himself randomly shifting in the middle of the hallway at school.

"It can and it's not pretty. If you feel yourself losing control call us and head straight for the woods by the football field. I know it's kind of wired to think things and have it actually be heard by others but it's not hard. Since you are connected to the pack now we will be able to sense if something is wrong but you will still need to call us." Santana explained.

"Okay, got it. No worries I don't plan on going all teen wolf in the middle of study hall so we should be good."

Mr. Lopez was beaming with pride listening to his daughter take her responsibility as a pack leader so well. He knew she would be an amazing pack master. Brittany stayed very quiet during breakfast. Although she knew she loved Santana she was still having a hard time believing everything that was going on. Brittany said some crazy things but it was normally just to avoid conflict or uncomfortable situations. The fact that werewolves were real and not only was her girlfriend one but so were most of her friends was hard to digest. Not only that but her girlfriend wasn't only hers any more. Brittany never thought she would have to share her affections from Santana with anyone so the fact that Santana wanted Quinn too was heartbreaking. She wasn't sure how she would get over it but she knew she had to try, she loved Santana too much to let her go.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Huh..uh yeah, I'm fine San." Brittany replied unconvincingly.

"B, you know you can't lie to me. I can sense it, something's wrong." Santana said placing a hand on Brittany's bicep.

"I'm okay. It's just- I need-"

"To adjust. Mija this is all new to Brittany she just needs time to get used to things." Maria butted in. Brittany was glad, she didn't want to lie to Santana but she didn't want to tell her what was actually on her mind either.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry B, I know this has to be difficult for you but I'll be here no matter what. And I'll answer any questions you have. I know we didn't talk about a whole lot since you found out about me." Santana said gazing into Brittany's ocean blues.

"Come on, we should probably get to school now." Santana added getting up from the table and motioning for Brittany and Puck to follow.


	20. fear is hard to overcome

**A/n: Okay guys so here's another chapter I hope you are still reading. I know I haven't been the best when it comes to updating but I'm trying to work on that. This has some more of Brittany's point of view and some Quinntana interaction although it may not be what you expected. I hope you enjoy it tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Santana continued to lecture Puck on the car ride to school which was okay for Brittany, she didn't really feel up to talking. She could see Santana giving her sideways glances and she knew Santana wanted to ask her what was on her mind but thankfully Puck kept her busy answering questions.<p>

"Okay now I think you have some questions to answer Puck." Santana said to her newest pack member.

"Uh, like what?"

"Why the hell were you in the woods before you started to change? I mean really you knew that you were going to complete the change that night and then you just wonder the fuck off. What the hell were you thinking?" Santana said, more concerned than angry.

"I- well, uh"

"Spit it out Puck!"

"I overheard you and Kurt on the porch and I just got so mad. I ran to Quinn's house to talk to her and I don't know. I got pissed and said what I needed to say so I left. I ran into the woods and then I started to change. I didn't plan on sneaking out like that I just couldn't control myself. You were so upset because she left you and you were crying so I wanted to help." Puck finished.

"Oh. Well thanks for caring so much but that wasn't safe. Anything could have happened to you. But I'm glad you did that for me." That was the last thing anyone said for the rest of the car ride.

Brittany had been tuning them out for the most part but when Puck mentioned Quinn she gave them her attention. Needless to say it wasn't the best idea. She was already upset about the whole Quinn thing so hearing how distraught Santana was over the girl didn't make her feel any better. When they got to school and walked in the building Santana pulled Brittany aside.

"Baby is there anything you want to talk about?" Santana asked very concerned. She couldn't read Brittany's thoughts yet since she hadn't marked her yet but she could sense her emotions.

"Yeah, San I'm fine." Brittany replied. Her eyes shifting to the ground, the tell tell sign that she was lying.

"Britt, you know you don't have to lie to me right? I mean I know all of this has to be hard for you but I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Santana replied getting closer to the blonde and taking her hand in hers.

"Yeah, I know. I- can we just talk about it later?" Brittany asked desperate to have more time to gather her thoughts.

"Of course babe, we can order breadstix after school and talk at my house. You know they deliver now!" Santana replied excitedly about her favorite restaurant.

"Haha okay that sounds good." Brittany answered a real smile crossing her face as she went in to hug Santana but instead she got a full lip lock in return.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Brittany said out of breath after Santana pulled away.

"Kissing my girlfriend. Is that a problem?"

"No, no of course not it's just no one knows ab-"

"Brittany I only did that because I wasn't sure how the pack would react. I know they wouldn't care about us but they can get a little over protective and you know how people can be about people like us. But you've already given me so much and I don't think it's right to hide this anymore. I already have so much to hide already and this shouldn't be one of those things."

"I love you." Brittany said jumping into Santana's arms. "C'mon we need to get to our lockers before class starts."

Santana was about to say yes when she saw Quinn looking at her from the other end of the hallway.

"I gotta go do something but I'll get my stuff before class. I'll see you at lunch okay?" Santana said giving Brittany another kiss and walking off towards Quinn.

The other blonde tried to avoid Santana and rush to her classroom but Santana was having none of that. She caught up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her into the nearest bathroom.

"Quinn we need to talk." Santana said locking the bathroom door.

"No we don't.' Quinn said trying to brush past Santana to the door but the tan girl grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"Santana let go of me!"

"No! Quinn we need to talk about everything. You just ran out on me the other night and-" Santana stopped when the pungent smell of fear hit her nostrils. The caramel skinned girl looked into Quinn's eyes and saw nothing but fear.

"Sa-Santana please let me go." Quinn whimpered.

"Are- are you scared of me?" Quinn didn't respond but the odor in the air spoke for itself. Santana quickly released her hold of the girl and backed away slightly.

"Quinn you don't have to be afraid of me, I would never hurt you." Santana said amazed that her best friend her mate could have these feelings towards her. "You have to believe me Quinn, I love you."

Quinn couldn't respond she was terrified of being locked in the room with Santana. She was drawn to her but after finding out what she was it was too much for her. All she kept seeing was the night Santana came into her backyard and was fighting with Mike. She was petrified and after Santana told her she wanted to bite her didn't make things any better.

"I-I can I go please?" Quinn asked too afraid to demand anything of Santana.

Santana was stunned. She could never bring herself to hurt Quinn or Brittany. All she ever wanted to do was protect them and love them. Her heart was breaking even more than it was when Quinn rejected her. Santana's wolf was devastated. Unable to deny her mate something she wanted so badly she unlocked the door for Quinn to leave.

"Q, please just talk to me." Santana tried again going to place a hand on Quinn's shoulder but when Quinn flinched she retracted it.

Santana whimpered sounding like a wounded puppy and backed away from one of the girls she loved so much. Quinn stared at her and when saw Santana was letting her go she moved slowly towards the door. She turned around to see Santana's eyes boring into her and welling with tears but they weren't the usual brown color. Her eyes were glowing a vibrant orange color and it was the most beautiful thing Quinn has ever seen. She wanted to hold Santana and tell her that she loved her back and not to cry but she couldn't. So she simply left.

Santana watched as Quinn left the bathroom and she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying. She wanted to howl to scream anything to get out all of the pain she was feeling but nothing would come out. Suddenly the bathroom door opened again and Santana raised her head up to see Rachel. She bent down next to her pack leader and pulled her into her arms.

Rachel was walking to class went she sensed Santana's emotions. She knew talking wouldn't make her feel any better so she just held her and let her cry. First period wasn't as important as Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will have Matt involved and more about the rogue wolf as well. There will be a twist with that too so keep an eye out for an update. Oh and there will be some more puckurt because I just love them. <strong>


	21. can't please everyone all the time

**A/n: okay this took awhile and im sorry I've been really lazy lately hope you like it though it's a bit longer than my other posts kinda angsty but i'm still writing more as we speak so don't worry it won't last very long i'm just trying to work both quinn and brittany into the relationship smoothly anyways enough of the talk enjoy and review ;)**

* * *

><p>It took a while to calm Santana down but Rachel finally got her pack leader to stop crying. She didn't know how to comfort her because she has never seen Santana so broken before. She has always been a leader and a mighty good one at that. Santana has helped break up internal fights between pack members and fighting off other packs that have tried to take over their territory. It's so foreign see someone so strong so, weak.<p>

"Rose, I know this must be really hard for you-"

"No Rae you don't know," Santana responded with no fight left in her voice, "You don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love with every fiber of your being. Someone you would give the entire world to just because it would make them smile. You don't know and you never will because you already found you soul mate. Do you know what's worse?"

Santana laughed taking herself out of Rachel comforting arms and standing up.

"I fight with myself for feeling like this because I still have Brittany. I've always had Brittany and I loved her for as long as I can remember but now, it feels like her isn't enough. I feel like such a horrible person for saying that because she's Britt. She's always been enough, more than enough."

"Santana, this isn't your fault. You and everyone else for that matter, knows how much you love Brittany. You'd give your life for her in a heartbeat but this isn't something you can control. Just because you love Quinn doesn't mean you love Brittany any less." Rachel tried to explain.

"Yeah, that all sounds nice but how am I going to explain to my girlfriend that even though she has always been the and the moon to me I still feel like something is missing." Rachel was going to respond when Coach came into the bathroom.

"Sandbags, Midget! I can sense that you have been talking about something intense and as much as feelings disgust me and I'd like to exit this bathroom full of weak emotions, Matt has just finished his transfer and we need to have a meeting. In my office now, alert the rest of the pack strawberry shortcake you all will need to talk when we are finished, Boobs Magee follow me." With that Coach Sylvester walked out of the bathroom with Santana and Rachel in tow.

"_Don't worry Rose you're strong I know you can get through this. Remember we will always be here for you." Rachel projected as she walked the opposite way down the hall._

The walk was short and Matt was already seated in one of the chairs in from the the cheer leading Coach's desk. Santana and Sue took a seat and began going over what would happen until the rogue wolf was caught.

"Look from now on when will have groups patrolling continuously every day instead of just nightly shifts."

"How are we going to-"

"I have changed all of your pack member's time tables. You have different free periods and in those times you will patrol the woods, the residential areas, the popular hang outs, as well as the outskirts of Lima." Sue cut in before Santana could voice her objection.

"How many people have free periods at the same time? Because although Lima is a very small town that is still a lot of land to cover in one class period." Santana spoke up.

"Only two, that way there are people who can patrol during each period. I don't give a damn how you get it all down but by the end of the school day all of Lima better have been checked. Section it off how you like but make it happen. I don't want to hear any complaints; this is your responsibility pup. If you are to become pack master you must take care of this and it must be taken care of quickly.

Santana internal groaned but didn't dare let Sue see her displeasure. She nodded her head and took the new time tables for herself and her pack. Sue dismissed Matt and Santana to let them explain to the rest of the pack of their new duties. Santana immediately walked to the choir room because she was sure that's where Rachel would have told everyone to assemble.

"Matt I- I know we were never really that close but I am so sorry about your brother." Santana finally broke the silence as they continued their walk to the choir room.

"Thank you and it's okay. I was only really close to Mike when I used to go here." Matt answered sadly.

"We're going to get this scumbag Matt. And I promise he will pay for what he has done." Santana said strongly. She hated when her friends and pack members were hurting and whether or not Matt was only in her pack until this ordeal was over she would always consider him family. Just like all of her other pack mates. They turned into the choir room and were greeted with the pack and a few unexpected faces.

"Brittany, Tina what are you doing here?" Santana asked surprised smiling at them both while glaring at Rachel and Mike.

"Well I saw Rachel talking to everyone in the pack so I thought I'd tag along because I didn't see you at our lockers after first period." Brittany said walking over and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's neck.

"I know I'm sorry Britt but this is kind of a private meeting." Santana tried to whisper, her eyes comically wide at Brittany mention of the pack in front of Tina.

Santana knew that Mike and Tina were a couple but Mike hadn't started talking to Tina about what he really was yet. At least not to her knowledge.

"Rose can I speak to you really quick?" Mike jumped in.

"Uh sure, Britt I'll be right back." Santana said walking out of the room with Mike right behind her.

"What the hell is Tina doing here! Brittany can be here because she knows about us but Tina has no idea I know that she's your mate but you can't have her around meetings between the pack when she has no fucking clue about us. "Santana seethed.

"She knows." Was all Mike said.

"What?"

"I didn't know how to tell her before so I was waiting but after everything that was happening with you and Quinn and I decided to bite the bullet and tell her because I felt like I was lying to her and I could deal with it anymore." Mike finished explaining.

A flash of hurt spread across Santana's face at the mention of her situation being the reason Mike decided to "come out" to Tina. Mike saw it and felt horrible.

"Rose I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's fine. I'm glad you finally told her. How is she taking it?" Santana deflected desperately needing to change the subject.

"She's Tina so she thought it was cool, after the initial shock. She didn't believe me in the slightest but when I showed her she didn't faint or anything. She actually walked up to me first and started petting me. It was pretty damn cool to be honest." Mike said reveling in the fond memory.

"Well I'm glad turned out well. It had to be hard to be in wolf form in front of her like that. Why didn't you ask me for help, you know I would have been there for you" Santana asked.

"I know Rose you always are but I thought it would be too soon. I didn't want to put you in that position and if It had gone badly I would have preferred to be alone. And you know that I've Tina was my mate for a long time now. I just didn't want to drag her into everything just yet. I've had time to control my wolf around her for a while so it wasn't that bad."

"Well, is she going to accept the change?"

"Yeah," Mike said smiling," she said she loves me and wants to be with me for the rest of her life. And she said she thought being a werewolf would be pretty cool too." They both laughed and embraced.

"I'm happy for you Mike." Santana said ending their hug.

They walked back into the choir room and Santana hugged Tina which shocked both of them. Santana's never been the hands on type but she guesses it was just because of how choose to home the situation was. Mike and Santana were the only ones in the pack who knew that their mates were human and the possibility of being rejected is far higher than being linked to another werewolf. She winked at Tina and whispered something before walking back into the middle of the room.

"Okay, now we have some new duties to tend to. We all have a new schedule because we will start patrolling during school to find this rouge wolf. Coach has changed all of our time tables and I have them in my hand now." Santana said handing the papers over to Kurt to hand out.

"Everyone will have one partner that has the same free period and that is who they will patrol with. We will have to cover all of Lima before the end of the school day so no slacking and no skipping school. I know there is a lot of land to cover so Rachel and I will section if off so each pair has a designated section to cover. Once we are finished with that, you will all find a spot of your own choosing to meet up and begin your shift. Understood?"

They all agreed although many of them were not happy about the new schedules.

"Rachel grab a piece of paper, everyone else pair up with your partner I knew to know who will be out and during what period." Santana ordered. Brittany and Tina all stood to the side watching the pack members obeying Santana's orders.

First period was Sam and Finn. Rachel was a tad bit upset that she could be with her mate seeing as they both had first period together but she smiled as she recorded the information. Next was Mike and Matt which was a perfect match since both of them missed each other dearly. Another happy pairing was Kurt and Puck for the period. Santana wasn't too sure if it would be smart for them to patrol together seeing as they were a new couple but she didn't say anything. The last pairing was Rachel and Santana which was fine by both wolves. Santana knew Rachel took her missions seriously and Rachel wanted to finish talking to Santana about Quinn and Brittany.

"The schedules are in affect now so Kurt and Puck you two need to get ready to go since it's close to the end of the period now." The boys nodded getting up ready to leave the room when Santana spoke again.

"Wait, I have one more thing to say." Santana stopped everyone from leaving the room."

"Tina can you come here please." Santana asked in a softer tone than Tina has every heard before. "Soon we will have a new pack member again. I don't know if Mike has told any of you already but he has just told Tina about us. Tina I want you to know that we are all happy to have you as a new member. We treat of pack mate like family because once we make that sacred bond it connects us as such. If you have any questions or concerns you can come to any of us for help, we are all willing to assist you in this transition." Santana stated.

"Thanks Santana." Tina was ecstatic about this little speech. Although Santana has been easier to get along with since nationals she still was a bit wary when Mike said Santana was his pack leader.

"Do you guys know when you will complete the bond?" Santana directed to Mike and Tina.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about this before we went through with anything but whenever Tina is ready." Mike said turning to Tina.

"I want to do it now. I mean Mike told me how long he's been waiting and I don't see the need in prolonging it anymore. I know I love him so whenever he wants to change me is good with me." Tina said smiling the whole time.

"Wait, you're going to let him bite you?" Brittany asked shocked at the conversation that was taking place.

"Well yeah it promised he wouldn't hurt me and I trust him." Tina said taking Mike's hand.

"But you haven't seen how much pain you're going to be in when you change. It's horrible. It's looks like you're in so much pain and the sound of your bones snapping is-"

"Brittany, enough." Santana said sternly looking at her mate. Tina started to look a nervous about the change with the way Brittany was describing it. "Tina, I won't lie to you, the first change is difficult. It hurts hell but once it's over that's it. After that, turning is as easy as breathing. And we will all be there for you during your first change so there is nothing to worry about."

This seemed to calm the girl down and she shook her head in understanding. You can't have something amazing without some type of pain involved so she accepted it pretty well. Santana told everyone that they could go on about their business and they all went on their separate ways.

"Brittany, can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana said with a hint of anger in her voice as they walked into the hallway.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What were you thinking when you said that to Tina?"

"Well I was just telling her what it's like-"

"You don't know what it's like. I know you saw what happened to Puck but you don't know what it's like to change. You were scaring her for Christ's sake!"

"Well she should be scared! She is only looking at how cool it would be and not how much pain she's going to be in. She's looking at it like it so simple and easy."

"She's looking at it like you look at most things. How can you judge her for looking at this as something beautiful when that's you look at the world? When did you stop thinking like that?"

"When my girlfriend decided she loved somebody else!" Brittany yelled in the hallway causing the kids who were in the hallway started to stare.

Santana was shocked and for the life of her didn't know what to say. She knew how hard this situation was for herself but as much as she mentioned Brittany she didn't know her true feelings towards it. Brittany came back to her, so she didn't think it could be affecting her that badly. Brittany was surprised at her outburst too. She didn't mean to just yell at her girlfriend like that but this whole situation was killing her. She wanted to be Santana's everything and it sucks knowing that she isn't anymore.

"Britt, I- you know I love you I can't help that-"

"Yeah you can't help that you love Quinn but that doesn't make this any easier for me Santana. I know that I want to work this out and I know that I love you but this is hard, okay." Brittany said lowly with her eyes on the ground. Santana moved in to hug her but Brittany backed away.

"I have to get to class." Brittany started to walk away but turned back around.

"You have gym right now." Was all Santana said before she turned to walk down the hall.

There was about ten minutes left of second period so Santana didn't need to go but something inside her was pulling her towards the room. When she got there she heard yelling in the classroom. Apparently they had a sub today who left the room for something and Quinn and Karofsky were going at it. Santana ran in the room only to catch the end of Dave's sentence.

"-you're just a stupid slut!" Dave yelled at Quinn. Quinn had, had enough of this meatheads dumbass remarks and threw her book at him.

Dave jumped out of his seat as if he was going to attack Quinn and that's when Santana saw red. Quinn may not want to be with her but there was no way she was going to let this jackass hurt her mate. She ran up to him and pushed him back in his seat.

"You better watch who you're talking to douchebag because I have no problem going all Lima heights on you ignorant ass." Santana growled, her eyes glowing a fiery orange.

Dave tried to stand his ground but because Santana was an alpha he had no choice but to concede. He actually whimpered and bowed his head. It low enough so no one but Santana could hear but even though she turned around victorious and took her seat next to Quinn.

"Are you okay?" The tan girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he was just being an ass. Thanks." Quinn answered looking at her desk.

"You know that everything he said is a load of bullshit, Q. You're amazing and nothing that dickhead can say will ever change that. Try not to let him get to you." Santana said hesitantly placing her hand over Quinn's. "And if he ever says anything to you again I promise I will personally take care of it."

"He's twice you're size Santana, don't do that. I don't want you to get hurt. He won't say anything so just leave it alone okay." Quinn said harshly but Santana couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to know you still care about me even if you can't- you know. Deal with everything else."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you don't want me to get hurt. I just makes me happy to know that you care about me." Santana leaned in to whisper in Quinn's ear. "I guess you forgot that I can turn into a gigantic wolf, but still you concern is appreciated." Santana said giggling.

Quinn's breath hitched when Santana moved into her personal space and it was hard to pay attention to whatever the darker girl was saying but she got the jest of it. Quinn had actually forgotten about what was going on with her and Santana at the moment when she came into the classroom like her knight in shining armor. It was cute and kind of romantic how just when she needed her Santana was there. Quinn smiled and actually held Santana's hand before the bell rang and took her out of her haze. Realizing their proximity Quinn quickly got her bags and rushed to get out of the room. Santana followed behind her and grabbed her wrist gently before Quinn could get away.

"Quinn I know this is scary and it's very ideal but I need you in my life. I promise I'd never hurt you. Please just give this a chance." Santana was begging now in all sense of the word.

"Santana I lo-" Quinn stopped once her eyes caught the gaze of blue orbs. She was frozen in place and Santana just looked over her shoulder to see who Quinn was staring at.

"I have to go." Quinn said causing Santana to break away from Brittany's form and look back towards. Quinn.

"Please Q, we can work this out all of us." Santana pleaded.

Quinn simple withdrew her hand from Santana's and shook her head. Santana watched her leave for what seemed like the thousandth time when her mind turned back towards Brittany. When her eyes went back to her girlfriend she could tell Brittany was hurt. Santana didn't know what to do. She wanted to chase after Quinn to tell her that things could work out but after that outburst Brittany had only ten minutes ago she was stuck. If she went one way it was like she was choosing who she loved more. Santana couldn't do that so instead she ran off out of school and towards the football field.

"I really can't believe this is happening to me." Kurt said as he and Puck checked out all the "hot spots" in Lima.

"What do you mean? I thought you had to patrol a lot." Puck asked slightly confused.

"No, not this. I'm talking about us. I never thought I was going to find my mate so soon because I could never see his face, hell I didn't even know what he looked like as a wolf and it turns out to be you." Puck wasn't sure how to take this and looked a little hurt by Kurt's statement.

"Oh, Puck it's not a bad thing. I just never thought you would be my mate because, I mean, I thought you were straight for starters."

"I like what I like. The whole girl or guy thing never fazed me. I mean I never had a problem with it. I only acted the way I did because of where we live, you know. But I've been with guys before, it's pretty good actually." Puck explained.

"Wow so you've actual had sex with another guy before." Kurt asked not sure if he should feel good about this or angry that someone else has been with his man.

"Yeah, not a lot but I've had like two or three guys under my belt." Puck said. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me." Kurt mumbled, his jealousy showing.

"I never had any feelings for them if that makes you feel better. To be honest here, the only guy I actually had feelings for was you."

"Really?" Kurt asked extremely skeptical.

"Yeah. I know I prolly didn't show it very much but you are a cool dude. I'm not the emotionally type so I didn't know how to show that. I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you. I really do care about you. Even before I got turned, I always wanted to be cool with you. That's why I was nicer you know. I don't know, you might not have seen it but I was attracted to you. I mean all those tight pants that show off your ass are kind of hard to ignore. And when you sing, I'm just speechless."

"Wow, I never would have thought that."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good and hiding stuff. That's how I never get caught stealing. Well for the most part." Puck laughed but Kurt was still moved by what Puck had revealed to him.

Kurt knew that when you found your mate they could still reject you even if they felt the same bond. It was never a sure thing and with Kurt being who he was he was sure Puck reject him. When wolfs find out their mate is someone of the same sex unless they were always like that it can be a serious shock. Most of the time it doesn't end well, but Kurt was one of the lucky few.

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt blurted out without thinking. He started turning red and wanted to take the statement back when a pair of lips his.

"I know this may seem weird, trust me I got the feeling when I found out that you were my soul mate but I like it. I love you and it may just be this werewolf stuff right now but the feelings have been there before. Now I just get to let them out." Puck said while held onto Kurt's hips.

In that moment Kurt couldn't have been happier. He got to be with his boyfriend in public. Since they were checking out all of the normal hangout spots they couldn't change into wolf form and it had to be the best thing ever. They were like a normal couple just walking and enjoying their day. Kurt has been waiting forever for something like this to happen to him and with Noah saying all of the right things he couldn't have asked for a better person to share this with.

"C'mon we need to finish this before 3rd period ends and I need something to eat soon." Puck said, placing his hand in Kurt's and tugging him along the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the puckurt was okay I've never written them before so it's kind of new for me but they are one of my favorite couples I hope it doesn't seem rushed but with the emotions from Puck turning everything is heightened so yeah tell me what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see I'm still writing so if i can work it in you might see it in the next update <strong>


	22. Fierce

**Okay I know this is short and its been a long time since I updated but life has been getting in the way of a lot of things. I hope I can update this and my other stories soon but I won't promise anything. So enjoy and if I don't update for awhile happy brittana's First VDAY/KISS I can't wait for tuesday **

* * *

><p>When the lunch bell rang everyone slowly made their way towards the café. Well expect for Santana of course. She knew sitting at the table with her two mates would be awkward even without the events that took place today so she opted to go hunting in the woods. Quinn wasn't too happy about the idea either. She was sure after she ran down the hall away from Santana that the tan girl had run to Brittany to smooth things over. Sitting at the table watching the person you love be happy is hard enough without the added pressure from some supernatural bond, and Quinn wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. But to her surprise when she reached the table, Brittany was barely touching her food and Santana was nowhere in sight.<p>

The other members of glee club were talking animatedly about random things but Brittany had tuned them out way before she sat down at the table. After watching Santana with Quinn earlier and the conflicted face she had on, Brittany was lost in her thoughts. It wasn't until Quinn sat down that she broke out of her stupor. Brittany had a lot on her mind and she didn't know what to do but she knew that she had to talk to Quinn.

"Quinn, we need to talk." Those words caused a few people to leave whatever conversation was going on at the moment.

Sam and Finn zoned out while Mercedes and Tina talked only because they knew the situation between Quinn and Brittany. No one wanted another glee smack down. Quinn lifted her head up from her sandwich and slowly nodded at Brittany.

"Dance studio." Was all Brittany said before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

It was very mysterious and weirded Quinn out a bit. Brittany wasn't known for drama but everything about this screamed bad horror film. If she didn't know Brittany she would think the girl wanted to beat her up and lock her away in a closet somewhere. Quinn gulped but understood this would come at some point in time, she just hoped it would happen later. She placed her food back in its plastic bag and walked to the dance studio. When she got there Brittany was doing a few warm up moves before she walked to the door and closed it behind Quinn. Here goes nothing Quinn thought.

"Why are you doing this to Santana?"

_Well that wasn't what I was expecting. _

"What are you talking about?"

"You're hurting her. By rejecting her and running away, you're hurting her."

_This is so confusing_

"Wait, so you want me to be with her?"

"No, I don't. I don't like you around her and I'm still mad at you for lying to me."

"When did I-"

"Look Q, this isn't about me and you. I'm just worried about Santana. I want her to be happy and- and I can't do that by myself anymore. I wish I could but I can't. I'm not enough anymore."

"Okay, and where do I come into this?"

"Can you stop being so mean to her! She didn't do anything to you and you keep making her cry over you."

_San's been crying over me again? I didn't mean to hurt her._

"Brittany, I don't want her crying over me. I don't want to see her upset but I don't know how to fix this. I can't just be her friend. I want to make her happy because that's what she does for me. She's amazing and terrifying at the same time. But I can't pretend I don't have feelings for her."

Quinn walked away from Brittany confused and frustrated by this conversation. It was so awkward to talk to Brittany about this because she should be the last person telling her to fix things with Santana. But to be honest she isn't really that surprised. Brittany has always been a selfless person. She loves Santana with all her heart and she would do just about anything to make sure she was happy. That's why Quinn always thought Santana choose Brittany over her.

Quinn was in her own mind and didn't even realize that Brittany was on the other side of the room doing her best to hold back her tears.

"You can't have her Quinn. You have everything already and I won't let you take her away from me. I know you've always had a crush on her. And it was okay because it was just a crush and I always kinda thought you were hot too but this is more than a crush for me. You are smart and you have money and you're pretty. You can have whoever you want. But no one understands me like Santana. Everyone thinks I'm dumb and they don't take me seriously but Santana never looks down on me. She supports me and is everything you could ever want in a girlfriend. I don't know where I would be without her."

"You make it seem like my life is so fucking easy! Did you forget all of the shit I went through last year. The only reason I even got pregnant is because I wanted to stop loving Santana. I thought if I could make a connection with someone, anyone that I could get over her. I had to deal with lying to Puck, Finn, Santana, and myself. My life was turned upside down because of a stupid drunken mistake with Puck and all it did was mess up my life. I had to give up Beth and I lost Santana as my friend."

"It's funny how you talk about losing Santana when all I see right now is you pushing her away. You always did that, whether it was because of Cheerios or some guy. Santana didn't stop being your friend Q; you did that all on your own."

With that Brittany left the studio leaving Quinn to think about everything that just happened.


	23. Advice to sing by

**A/n: Okay so it's been awhile so sorry about that. I know I have been slacking but school's out so I should be able to update more. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and story alerted I really appreciate it. It starts off with a little Puckurt but the main focus will be Santana and the girls. **

* * *

><p>Puck and Kurt had just made it back from their patrol when they saw Quinn leaving the cafeteria with an unreadable face on but they could tell she was upset. Kurt and been teaching Puck how to gauge people's feelings by the scents they gave off and Quinn did not smell like she was in a good mood. Puck couldn't make it out completely but Kurt could tell it was a mixture of fear, jealously, and sadness. Neither boy knew what just took place at the table seeing as they had come in late and let the girl go without confronting her and just hoped in line to get some food.<p>

"_So Kurt, I know we're mates and everything but I kinda wanna do this right. I've never really been the romantic type but uh, would you like to go on a date with me?" _Puck Projected to her partner after taking a seat with the glee kids in the café.

Kurt didn't see that coming so soon and the abrupt way Puck said it made in choke on his milk. He was blushing furiously now and Puck hoped that was a good sign.

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you choke. I just thought that you'd wanna go on a real date with me."_ Puck added patting Kurt on the back to stop the coughing fit caused by milk going down the wrong pipe.

Kurt turned to look at Puck and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He wanted to grab his hand but thought better of it and just decided on replying.

"_I'd love to Noah." _Puck knew she shouldn't have been worried about Kurt saying no but once he accepted he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"_Great I'll pick you up at 8 tonight_." Puck exclaimed and turned back to his plate of pizza but not before grabbing Kurt's hand under the table.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of lunch and everyone threw their trash in the garbage and began to walk to class.

"_Hey have you guys seen Santana?" _Sam projected Puck and Kurt.

_"No. We just got back from our patrol and came straight here." _Puck replied for the both of them.

_"Don't worry Sam. If I know Santana she's probably out in the woods. With the way Quinn smelt there's no wonder she didn't want to be in here." _Kurt added.

_"Yeah I' kind of worried about that too. Brittany was a mixture of so many emotions before she told Quinn to meet her in the dance studio. I just hope nothing crazy happened. Santana would kill me if she found out her mates fought and I didn't do anything to stop it." _Sam said worried about the two blondes who didn't return to lunch.

The rest of the day was tense for all of the girls. Quinn kept thinking about what Brittany said. She couldn't help but think she was right, she did push Santana away. They were kind of alike in that aspect. When things got too emotional her and Santana would run away from it. It was just easier than dealing with the problem head on. But maybe it was time to stop running and playing the victim, even if that's what she felt like.

Santana avoid both of her mates for the rest of the day. She couldn't talk to one of them without feeling like she was saying the other was less important. It sucked to be away from them but she was conflicted. So instead when it came for her time to patrol she was beyond happy. Being in the woods could always help clear her head. She felt free when she was in wolf form; it kind of feel like coming home. Like nothing else in the world mattered.

"_So I'm guessing you chose the outskirts of Lima to search because it's the farthest away from school?" _Rachel asks her pack leader as they strode around their selected area.

"_Yeah, sorry if you'd have liked to be in town but I needed to clear my head and it's better to have veterans out in the woods." _Santana replied.

"_Well, I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk. I know we got cut short before but now we have a whole hour and some change to kill with no interruptions." _Rachel added.

"_This is killing me Rachel. I get that you want to help but you'll never understand how this feels. No one will. I don't think we've heard of another wolf bonding with two people in centuries. This is fucking crazy. I keep feeling like I'm being a bad mate if I talk to one of them instead of the other. I want to be with them but every time I try one of them sees and gets jealous or hurt. I don't know what to do. And then Sue is on my ass about finding this rouge and becoming pack master, and that's all my family ever talks about. I'm just sick of all this damn attention. I just want to have a normal senior year. I want to be happy and go to parties and get drunk with my friends; not hunt some damn low life asshole who thinks it's fun to attack humans. I'm tired of dealing with the weight of the world on my shoulders." _Santana was lose in her thoughts and bared her soul to Rachel without even realizing she was projecting all of this.

"_Wow, you sounded like me there for a second." Rachel said trying but failing to lighten the mood. "Look, Santana I get that I will never be able to understand what you're going through with your mates but that doesn't mean I won't try. I know it has to be one of the hardest things you will ever have to deal with but you can't blame yourself for how they feel. You aren't choosing one or the other when you talk to them. You love Brittany and Quinn with everything you have, even if they can't see it. But Santana you have to make them see. They don't know the bond we have, they're only human. Yes, the can feel something but it's not as strong as yours or mine. They need someone to make them see and that person has to be you. I know it'll be hard but I've never known you to back down because things look a little rough." _

"_And as for your family, well you have to talk to them too. You are destined to be pack master but it doesn't have to be the center of conversation. They obviously don't do it on purpose, they are just proud of you. You of all people know how important communication is. Maybe you should start talking about the problems you have now." _Rachel concluded.

"_Well you're right about one thing Rach." _Santana said thoughtfully.

"_Yeah, and what's that?" _She asked curiously.

"_I really am starting to sound like you." _Santana said laughing before bumping into Rachel and taking off.

Rachel stumbled but smiled at her friend before taking off after her. She knew that even if Santana did say it she listened to everything Rachel said. And Rachel was positive she would take that advice and try to change things around for the better.

They covered all the ground they were supposed to but the rogue was nowhere to be found. Even though she should be, Santana was glad. She wanted to have her head on straight when the time came to eliminate him and with all of the things going on in her head she could put her pack at risk. Santana and Rachel made it back to school having changed and re-dressed in the woods before heading for the choir room. They had glee today and even if she didn't plan on singing she knew this would be the perfect time to talk to her mates, glee style.

It wasn't normally something Santana would do. She doesn't like to put her business out there for the glee club or anyone for that matter to gossip about, but she needed a grand gesture and everyone seemed to know something was going on anyway. The song she planned to sing was not something anyone would expect but it would get her feelings out there so both of the girls could see how she was dealing with this.

She and Rachel walked into the choir room last hoping that all the seats would be taken so Santana wouldn't have to choose who to sit with. Luckily they were so Santana just sat next to Rachel, even though it did cause a few stares. The members who were not privy to why Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were in this new love triangle we really confused. Some thought Santana cheated on Brittany others thought it was a random threesome that turned into more and now with her walking in with Rachel their heads were spinning with ideas.

Before anyone could say anything about the newest glee drama Will walked into the room and called for everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, so who wants to be first to share their song for this week's assignment?" The curly haired man asked.

"I have a song Mr. Schue." Santana said taking the floor before anyone else could say otherwise.

"I don't know if this is a song we should sing at competition but I needed to get some things off my chest and this song does just that. It's not really my style to sing emotional songs like this in front of all of you but it's the only way I could get certain parties to listen." Santana said glancing at both Quinn and Brittany before handing to brad and the other band members her music.

Once the song started Brittany and Quinn's heads shot up. The beat sounded very familiar but neither girl could place it. But by the way Santana stood they could tell it wouldn't be a happy song.

_For you I was a flame  
>Love is a losing game<br>Five story fire as you came  
>Love is a losing game<br>_  
>Santana could tell she got both girl's attention after the first verse and that was her goal.<p>

_One I wish I never played  
>Oh what a mess we made<br>And now the final frame  
>Love is a losing game<em>

Now she could also tell that many of her friends were confused and staring at her intently. The room started to get hotter than it was a minute ago but she pressed on.  
><em><br>Played out by the band  
>Love is a losing hand<br>More than I could stand  
>Love is a losing hand<em>

Santana's eyes roamed the room but only connected with two people while singing. She wanted Quinn and Brittany to know how much she was hurting. Everyone always saw her as some strong unbreakable force but she wasn't. She was dying inside and she needed them to see just how vulnerable she really was.

Self-professed...profound  
>Till the chips were down<br>know you're a gambling man  
>Love is a losing hand<p>

Santana was starting to get choked up. Her voice began to sound raw with emotion and even though she tried hard to fight it the tears that welled up in her eyes were beginning to leak out. It took everything in her to finish the song but she willed her fears away and ended as strong as she could.

Though I battle blind  
>Love is a fate resigned<br>Memories mar my mind  
>Love is a fate resigned<p>

Over futile odds  
>And laughed at by the gods<br>And now the final frame  
>Love is a losing game<p>

Everyone began to clap slowly after Will praised Santana for a job well done but she didn't take her seat like they thought.

"Quinn, Brittany, I love you. Both of you and it's killing me inside every day because I feel like no matter how much I say it, neither of you will believe me. I'm breaking every minute and I don't know how to stop it. I get that this was not want either of you want to deal with but it's never going to go away for me. I need both of you in my life and I'd do anything, anything to keep you there." Santana was shaking now but she had to get everything out in the open before she lost the nerve, so she turned to Quinn and hoped that Brittany wouldn't hate her for it. "Quinn I know you love me but I can't take you pushing me away anymore. Can we all just talk, please!"

The room was silent as a church mouse. The few members who had no idea what was going on were waiting for everything to blow up and Santana's pack members were hoping for the best but ready to jump out of their seat and console Santana if it didn't end that way. They had never seen their leader such a wreak before and it made them hurt more than they were letting on.

Quinn was the first to move. She stood up out of her chair and walked down to the center of the room where Santana was standing. No one knew what she would do and the leisurely stroll she took to get there was killing everyone. She simply stared at Santana before slightly nodding her head and saying okay. It was only loud every enough for Santana to hear, well it would have been if her pack members did have heightened hearing, but the tiny admission lightened Santana's heart. She then looked towards Brittany who was still sitting in her seat watching the two girls in the front of the room.

"Britt?" Santana faltered afraid of the answer she'd get.

Brittany looked back and forth between Santana and Quinn. She did not like what was going on but the pained terrified look Santana held was too much to bear. She would never forgive herself if she caused Santana to breakdown by saying no so she stood up and walked down the rafters towards them.

"Where do you want to go?"


	24. Santana's Safe House

**A/n: Okay guys so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it I thought it would be fitting to post it now seeing as its Unholy Trinity Week and this chapter is going to change everything between our three lovers.**

* * *

><p>The two blondes followed Santana out to her car and got in without a word. No one but Santana knew where they were going and no one wanted to talk just yet. The car was dead silent for most of ride, not even the radio was on to alleviate the tension. If it wasn't for Quinn's nerves getting the better of her she wouldn't have spoken up.<p>

"Where are you taking us?" Quinn asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"You'll see when we get there." Santana answered.

She didn't want to tell the girls, mainly Quinn, that she had decided to take them out into the woods to have this talk. She knew Quinn was still afraid of her and saying she wanted to talk to her out in the backwoods of Lima where only a few pack members know about didn't seem like a good idea. She could tell she'd have to say something soon though because the pungent smell of fear was invading her nose.

"Q, you don't need to be scared. I'm not and would never hurt you. I just thought this place would be better for us to talk." Santana threw over her shoulder.

"I'm not scared." Quinn said trying her best to sound strong only causing Santana to chuckle.

"That's definitely one of the things I love about you. Even when you are obviously found out you won't let it show." This statement caused Quinn to glare at the brunette through the rearview mirror.

"I'd take your word for it if I couldn't smell that odor of fear coming from the backseat." Santana explained further.

Luckily the girls finally reached their destination and Santana didn't have to answer any more questions. She pulled the car over onto a dusty trail and parked it behind some bushes. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn exited the car and the latter assumed this is where they'd be talking but Santana began to walk off towards a large oak tree. Highly confused, both girls followed until they realized exactly where they would be going.

"There is no way I'm going up there." Quinn stated firmly.

"Why did you never tell me about this place?" Brittany asked, a little pout forming on her face. She and Santana shared everything and this little hide out only Santana knew about upset her.

"Yes you are, and I couldn't. This isn't just my place, even though I'm the only one who seems to frequent it anymore." Santana said gesturing to the enormous tree house up above them. "Come on. It's not as bad as it looks."

Santana and Brittany began to climb the latter up the tree with a reluctant Quinn bringing up the rear. Entering the tree house first Santana turned on one of the lamps and helped the other two blondes up. Finally inside, the two girls were in awe. The tree house looked big outside and a little daunting but on the inside it was like a mansion. It was high enough for them to stand up straight for the most part and had an array of different rooms. There were beanie bag chairs in various parts of the room, a TV with an xbox hooked up to it sitting on what looked like a homemade table, and dvds stacked up on selves on the wall.

"Kurt and I found this place when we were younger. It was a rundown tree house and wasn't nearly as big but we fixed it up and added on to it. It was our safe place anytime we needed to be away from family or just alone." Santana said while flopping down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Ho-how do you have, this is-" Brittany stammered.

"Crazy! Yeah I know but you know how me and Kurt are. We don't do outside very while unless we have the necessities. We have a bedroom in the back and a bathroom. It took us a couple years to get it to look like this but we had all the money we needed to get it done. There's even a microwave and a mini fridge in the 'kitchen' area." Santana said.

"How the hell did you do all of this?" Quinn asked next.

"Well we have a generator to keep the lights and stuff going and we had Kurt's dad help us with the plumbing for the bathroom and the sink. No one knows about this place save a few of my pack members. It was just for Kurt and myself, so we could get away from the stressors of life but of course Mike found it. I can't even remember why I ran here but it had to be something horrible and Mike followed me. I told him not to tell anyone about it because this is one of the few places I can have time to myself without worrying about someone finding me." Santana finished.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Quinn wondered.

"Because you two are the only people in the world that I would share everything I have with. I know this might not seem like much but this place is special to me. This is where we came when Kurt lost his mom, where I came when I couldn't deal with my sexuality. When Britt got with Artie I practically lived here. And when I found out Quinn was..." Santana stopped herself from continuing her sentence. She spent a lot of time in her "safe house" when things got too rough for her. She didn't tell anyone about how she dealt with all of it. The only person who really knew was Kurt and that's because he was the only one who knew where'd she'd be.

"I want you both to know how important you are to me. How much I need you in my life. I don't want to hide anything from either of you and this place just seemed fitting. This was the first place I was when I admit I had a crush on you," Santana pointed at Quinn, "And this is where I came after we had our first kiss." She said staring lovingly at Brittany.

"Look, I know dealing with me was a handful before you guys found out what I was and this three-way mate thing doesn't make it any better but I mean it when I say I'm wholeheartedly in love with both of you. I would do anything and everything to be what you need. I get that the kind of relationship we would have would be hard but we can make it work. And I know you guys love each other too, you just never thought it was the same way you love me but it is. Quinn, you act the same way I do when someone talks down to Brittany and Britt you can't help but comfort Quinn when she's hurt. We all have been falling in love for the longest time we just didn't know it. We have been through so much together. I don't think I would even be here if it was for you two. We're the Unholy Trinity, nothings supposed to be able to break us apart." Santana said her peace and was waiting for anyone to jump in and say something.

"How would this work?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at her than at Brittany. The taller blonde hadn't said much since they got here and it was killing Santana.

"I don't know; we'd have to figure that out. I mean as for me I wouldn't pressure either of you to you know…let me claim you. That would totally be your decision if you wanted it. And well we could be open about it at school if you guys wanted. I don't really know how we'd deal with everything but we'd have to talk to each other about how we feel." Santana emphasized staring directly at Brittany.

Brittany didn't seem to even acknowledge what Santana said.

"Brittany can you say something please?" Santana begged.

"I don't know what you want me to say Santana. All of this is a mess. I love you with all my heart and you know that but I can't help but feel like I'm your second choice now that Quinn's in the picture. You were the only thing that was mine. The only thing I knew no matter what happened or what people said you would always love me. I'm used to people calling me stupid and looking at me weird but you never did that. You would always be there to make me feel better. You made me feel special because I was the only one who got those loving looks from you, the only one you were so protective over, and I got to see you with all of your walls down but now. Now I feel like I'm not enough for you anymore. I always knew you had a thing for Quinn because it was so obvious and yeah maybe I think she's hot and I thought of us having a threesome one time but what you're asking for is so much for than that." Brittany responded, tears pooling in her eyes.

Santana slowly walked towards Brittany her placed a hand on her cheek.

"I want you to say you'll try. Brittany you have been the moon and the stars to me for as long as I can remember. I will always love you. You have always been enough for me Brittany, more than enough. But I can't help the way I feel about Quinn. Just because I love her doesn't mean I love you any less. I'm glad I make you feel special Britt but even without me you should feel that way. You are one of the most special people I have ever been blessed to know. You're amazingly kind, sweet, smart, and gorgeous beyond belief. I never wanted to make you feel like you weren't enough because that's not the case. I know this may seem impossible but we can make this work. Stop looking at each other as rivals because neither of you need to compete for my heart. You already have it."

When Santana finished speaking tears began to run down Brittany face. A hand came up to wipe them away and to the blonde's surprise it was Quinn's.

"I am so sorry Brittany. What I did…it was so wrong and stupid. You've been my best friend forever and I can't believe I was fighting with you over Santana. After we talked in the dance studio I felt like such a bitch. I never wanted this to happen, to feel so strongly about the one person you care so much about but I do. Truth is, I've been always jealous of how implicitly you two love each other. I've always wanted that, to have half of what you guys share. When I look at you I see the love I've always dreamed of and I let pity emotions screw everything up. I'm so sorry for hurting you Brittany and I promise I'd do anything to make it up to you." Quinn was close to tears when her little speech came to an end and she hoped what she said got through to the dancer.

She wasn't sure how Brittany would react seeing as she had said and done some pretty nasty things to her recently. If Quinn was being honest she did think being with Santana and Brittany would be amazing but she never thought it was a viable option. When she came to terms with having a crush on Santana she'd daydream about how she could be added to their secret relationship. She even looked up what relationships with more than one person was to see how it worked but she quickly dismissed the idea. Her life never seemed to work out the way she wanted.

Now that it was actually on the table she felt stupid for not leaping at the chance to be with such beautiful people, both inside and out. It's hard to find one person to spend the rest of your life with but because of Santana she might be lucky enough to have two.

Brittany stared into Quinn's eyes looking for any shred of evidence that this was just some sort of game but she found none.

"Okay," Brittany said with a drawn out breath, "I'll try."

The idea of sharing Santana didn't fully appeal to her but with everything they both said maybe she wouldn't be. Maybe she would be gaining a partner instead of losing one.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay so there it is Santana Brittany and Quinn are finally going to try and be in a relationship. This chapter was particularly hard for me to write because I wasn't sure how to make it feel real. I wanted it to seem like them getting together wasn't forced. I hope I did a good job with that. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	25. Hide and Seek

**A/n: This is an unholy trinity story! If you read the authors note in the first chapter you would already know that because I stated that they were the paring for this fic. Anyway I know it's been a while but I'm back. This update has some falopierce and Puckurt (because I have been neglecting them) as well as some needed pack stuff. I'll try to update more regularly. Anyway enjoy _All mistakes are mine_**

* * *

><p>Santana was beyond excited that both of her mates were finally going to try and work on this strange relationship that was thrust upon them. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't be with them the way fate had planned. Seeing as this talk accomplished what she hoped for she expected the girls would want to go back home but Quinn had other plans.<p>

"Brittany can I talk to you?" Quinn asked in a timid voice.

Santana wanted to show Brittany all of the cool stuff she had at the tree house, since she could tell the blonde was upset that she didn't know about it before. They were sitting in the "living room" when Quinn called for Brittany's attention. She turned her head and saw Quinn standing off to the side and assumed what she wanted to talk about she didn't want Santana to hear, so she got up and walked over to her.

"Yes?" Brittany answered a little confused about what Quinn wanted with her.

"Um, okay well I wanted to apologize again for my behavior recently. I know that everything that's been going on has caused a strain on us as friends. I know what I did was wrong and I want to try and fix it. Since we are trying to figure out how to be in a relationship with Santana instead of just friends I think, maybe we should spend more time together. You know because it's not just her that is going to be a part of this and it would be bette-" Quinn's rambling was cut short when Brittany decided to interject.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Brittany asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Quinn flushed at the question. Brittany is known to be very blunt and to the point but Quinn was still taken aback.

"Uh well I-I guess I am. I mean this, whatever this is, isn't going to work if we all don't kinda like, date. And I totally understand if you're still pissed and don't wanna do this. I just thought it would be easier if we-"

"Okay." Brittany cut in again.

"Right, so maybe another time when you actually want to talk to me. We can do that and I'll..wait did you say yes?" Quinn asked stunned back into reality by Brittany's answer.

"I did." Brittany said.

Quinn was waiting for more of an explanation but from the look the taller blonde was giving her she didn't plan on continuing.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Brittany answered again without anymore confirmation.

"But, why did you say yes so quickly. I thought you hated me?" Quinn continued still in shock.

"I don't hate you Quinn. I was pissed, angry but I don't hate you. Like you said if we plan on actually being with Santana like this we all have to find some common ground. This is never going to get easier just by ignoring it so it's better if we start now."

Quinn was at a loss. She knows that people think Brittany is absentminded but in this moment she thought they couldn't be more wrong. Brittany is smart in ways most people her age wouldn't be able to obtain until later on in life.

"But don't think that all is forgiven because I am still upset about the things you did. I don't hold grudges but it's going to take a lot for me to trust you again," Brittany said turning to leave.

Quinn just stood there as she watched Brittany stroll back over to Santana who was playing some game on the xbox like nothing happened. She was excited that Brittany would actually agree to go on this date with her but she felt horrible that she'd lost Brittany's trust. It was understandable after what she did but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Quinn was broken from her thoughts when Santana snapped her fingers closed to her ear.

"Earth to Quinn! Britts wants to go home and I have something I need to take care of so we're going to head back now, okay?" Santana phrased it like a question but Quinn knew otherwise, so she followed the two girls back down the ladder.

The ride back was silent but less tense then it was on the drive up. At least it was for Santana. One of the problems in her life seemed to be sorting itself out, even if it would take some time, it was progress. Quinn sat in the back staring subtly at Brittany to try and gage her feelings but she couldn't pinpoint anything. Brittany sat quietly thinking over everything that happened in the tree house.

She was glad to know that Santana still loved her with everything in her and some of her doubt ebbed away but not all. She wasn't sure how this relationship would work, if it even could work, but she said she'd try and that's what she planned to do. That's one of the reasons she said yes to Quinn's date. She wanted things to get better for herself and Santana, and if going out with Quinn would help then that's what she'd do. She also wanted to see if Quinn was being honest with her. Most of the time she can read people really well but with everything that happened recently she needed more than just words to ease her mind. And even if she didn't want to admit it, a little part of her wanted to see what it'd be like to have Quinn as her girlfriend.

Santana arrived in the school's parking lot so the other girls could get in their cars and drive home.

"I have to meet with my pack so I'm not going to be able to talk for the next couple of hours. If it's over in time I'll text you, but if it's too late I'll just see you guys at school." Santana said to the girls exiting her car.

"What do you need to meet with them for?" Quinn asked standing on the side of Santana's car.

Brittany was just going to nod her head and get in the car and drive home but Quinn's question did peak her interest.

"There's- an issue, that we need to discuss as a pack and take care of it as soon as possible. And being the pack leader I need to be there to begin the meeting." Santana answered vaguely. Although they both knew about werewolves neither of them were officially apart of the pack, so some things were still off limits to talk about, even if they were mates. She also didn't want to scare them seeing as the topic of a rouge werewolf running around Lima wouldn't be very comforting.

"That's all we get?" Quinn asked again. It wasn't that important to her at first but for some reason she felt like Santana was hiding something.

"I can't get into pack business with either of you yet. Although we are mates and some things are okay to talk about, you aren't officially apart of the pack until I claim you, so that's all I can tell you." Santana said nervously. She didn't want to bring up claiming them again, seeing how horribly it went the last time.

"Why does it seem like something is wrong?" Brittany asked. She could usually read Santana's expressions and body language. Needless to say she didn't like what she was seeing.

"I don't want to worry you and I can't say much but we have things under control, for the most part. But just to be safe don't go out late at night by yourselves and try not to be anywhere near the woods, if you can help it." Santana relented, knowing she had to give them something or the blondes wouldn't leave it alone.

"That doesn't sound like you have it under control to me if we ca-"

"Quinn, can you just listen to me for once and don't leave the house. I'm only looking out for your safety. Now seriously, I have to go I'm already late so please text me when you get in the house. Both of you." Santana cut Quinn off and gestured for both of them to get in their cars.

"Fine." Quinn mumbled and walked off to her car.

"That means you too Britt. You'll be safer in the house and it will put my mind at ease to know you're home." Santana said turning to Brittany when she didn't follow Quinn's lead.

"I know, I'm going. I just wanted to tell you I love you, and to be safe." Brittany replied before hopping into her car.

Santana watched both girls drive off before she returned to her car and rode to her house. Everyone was to meet up at her house to figure out how they were going to catch this asshole werewolf. He'd really become a thorn in Santana's side and she just wanted to be done with him already. Finally riding into her driveway, Santana cut off the engine and exited her car.

"Took you long enough, we've been here for at least an hour." Puck said from his sitting position on the porch.

"Yeah and I'm sure you found a lot of things to do in that time." Santana answered throwing a look at Kurt's bruised neck.

"Just because they're called love bites, Puck, doesn't mean you should leave actual teeth marks." Santana added causing both boys faces to flush.

Santana unlocked the door and headed to the den where she knew the rest of her pack would be. There was a key in the potted plant on her porch that they were allowed to use if she wasn't home.

"Alright, let's get done to business," Santana said as she walked into the full room, "have any of you seen anything out of place while on patrol?"

"Well Matt and I didn't see anything but we did catch his scent in a few places. But it wasn't very strong. Maybe he hunts over there and changes before he gets home because we followed the scent as far as we could but it just led to an open field. There didn't look like any place he could hold up for shelter anywhere nearby." Mike answered first.

"Well that's something I guess. We could have a patrol in that area more later at night when most of the attacks happen. Anybody else?"

"We smelled him a lot around town." Puck volunteered.

"Yeah. It looks like he's been hanging out of the music shop, fabric store, and the MAC outlet a lot." Kurt added.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the rogue was Kurt or gay." Sam laughed, knowing that Kurt frequented those shops.

"This isn't funny! That bitch killed my brother and making jokes about him isn't going to help us find him any faster!" Matt yelled at Sam.

It shocked everyone in the room. They were all committed to finding the wolf that was causing them all so much grief. Although they may joke around they didn't take this threat lightly but seeing the rage and hurt in Matt's eye let them all know that this wouldn't be a mission they could casually talk about.

"I know Matt, I'm sorry." Sam finally said.

"Matt you don't have to worry. We will find out who did this to your brother, I promise." Santana said.

Matt just nodded his head and left the room. He didn't mean to cause the tension to rise in the room but this was a tough for him to deal with. Mike was already on his feet to go follow when Santana stopped him.

"Give him some time to clear his head. He'll come back on his own. Right now we need to figure out who the rogue could be." Mike bobbed his head and took his seat once again.

"Does anyone have any idea who this ass wipe could be?" Santana addressed the room.

"No. We know all of the wolves that live in this town because they are all sworn to a pack or have talked to us when the moved here." Finn spoke.

"Yeah but have there been any new people to move in. Any drifters, people you've seen around town that don't look like they're from here?" Santana asked again. She knows all of the wolves in Lima but that doesn't mean there aren't some in hiding. Most wolves are a part of some pack but even the ones that aren't have to notify the Elders or Packmaster when they move into new territory.

The group went over all of the things they saw, which was basically nothing. Nothing and No one seemed out of place. It was strange because there was no way all of them could have over looked something this big. They always knew when a new wolf set foot in their terrain and it was pissing Santana off even more knowing that whoever this wolf was had to have been under her nose the whole time.

"Okay since we've ruled out some new wolf strolling into town, who could be capable of something like this." Rachel spoke aloud. By this time Matt had returned with a level head and tried to think of any signs that would lead them to an answer.

"Well Mr. Green is an omega but he's too old to do this much damage." Finn said.

"I don't even think he shifts anymore." Sam chipped in.

"What about Luke? He hasn't claimed a pack yet and he seems kinda shifty if you ask me?" Mike threw out.

"Couldn't be Luke." Puck said firmly.

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"Because me and him were getting high that night when the first report of the animal attacks happened." Puck answered.

"Okay well that rules him out. And you and I will have to talk about your hobbies later." Kurt whispered but everyone in the room heard him anyway.

"Puck hasn't even been a wolf for a whole month yet and he's around in the dog house." Finn chuckled.

This caused the whole lot of them to laugh, even Matt. When they all quieted down and Puck finally stopped trying to fight Finn to should his badassness off Santana told everyone they should probably get home. They had done all they could do for the night and needed to get some rest so they could get back at it tomorrow.

"Sam and Finn, I want you guys to go patrol the area Mike and Matt had earlier. It's getting kind of late and if there is any sign of the rogue you need to alert me immediately." Santana said to the two boys before they exited her house.

"Of course." "No problem." They answered at the same time.

Santana closed the front door and looked down at her watch.

**10:34 **

"It's not that late maybe I can give Quinn and Brittany a call." Santana said to herself as she walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>"Why were you hanging out with Luke?" Kurt asked Puck as they walked around the creek.<p>

"I told you because we were getting high." Puck retorted.

"You do know that you shouldn't smoke weed right?" Kurt said finally stopping their small trek and sitting at the edge of the creek.

"Yeah I know." Was all Puck said.

"I'm not judging you Puck. I just want you to know that it's not good for you. If you get caught you could get in so much trouble and after the atm thing the police are looking for anything to throw you back in jail. And it can stop you from getting a job, getting into school, and on top of that it kills brain cells!"

"Okay, okay, Kurt I get it. I shouldn't smoke I know. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I didn't do it that often anyway. Sometimes I just need something to take the edge off. Everyone doesn't have such a great home life like you do." Puck replied.

"What's going on at home?" Kurt asked worried.

"Nothing."

"Puck don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Kurt persisted.

"My mom's been having issues paying the rent so she had to get another job. She's always working and is so fucking tired all the time. That's why I tried to break into the atm before. I know it was stupid but my mom works too damn hard to be thrown out on the street. Things were getting better, because I started the pool cleaning business and was giving her most of what I made but she getting sick. She's stressed out working so many hours and trying to take care of Sara and me is taking a toll on her. I feel like such a fuck up all the damn time. I mean I can't even take care of my mom and sister. What kind of man can't support his family? I'm just like my fucking father."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kurt said completely dumbfounded by what Puck just told him.

"No one does. I don't talk about my family much." Puck murmured

"I know that things seem bad now but they will get better. You apart of the pack now and there is no way we would let you get thrown out of your home. We will help you out anyway we can and you know you can talk to me about anything. And even if you weren't my mate I would have helped you with this, we all would. And don't ever say that about yourself. You're not a fuck up you've just made some poor decisions. You are nothing like your dad because you are trying to help. You're mom needed money so you made your own business, not many teenagers can say that." Kurt said leaning over to Puck and grabbing his hand, interlocking their fingers.

They stayed quiet for a while, just watching the ripples of the water from the small current the creek had. It was peaceful, and if it wasn't for the sad talk they had earlier it would have been romantic.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I don't know what I would do without you. I know we just started going out but you make me feel better about myself. Like I'm not just some Lima Loser." Puck said squeezing Kurt's hand.

"That's because you're not Puck. You're so much more than that, and I'll be dammed if I let you forget it." Kurt said kissing Puck gently on the lips.

"Come on, you can stay at my house tonight. I actually went out and bought that Mario brother's game you were talking about." Kurt said standing up and leading Puck off to his house.

Puck got up to follow Kurt when he heard something.

"Did you that?" Puck asked his boyfriend.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know, it sounded like an animal or something but it was muffled." Puck replied.

"Well we're in the woods. It was probably just the deer or something." Kurt reasoned and pulled Puck along with him.

Puck felt uneasy. Something about this wasn't right; he could just tell that something was off but when he smelled the air hoping to catch the scent of whatever was causing the noise he found nothing.

"_Maybe Kurt was right."_Puck thought to himself and let Kurt pull him away.

Little did the boys know their little heart to heart was being watched. Just down wind where his scent wouldn't be caught was the rouge wolf, staring at Puck with nothing but rage and hatred in his eyes.


	26. The battle has only begun

**An: It's been forever and a day so I won't bore you too much with my excuses but my laptop did break so I lost everything anyway enjoy sorry for the wait**

* * *

><p>Santana had been pacing around her room for what seemed liked hours. But when she checked the time it only read 10:54. She'd spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to figure out which one of her mates to call first. The idea of choosing one over the other, even for such a simple task, did not sit right with her. That's why it was almost eleven o'clock and she still hadn't called either of them.<p>

"Dammit, this is ridiculous! I just wanna make sure they're safe. It shouldn't matter who I call first, right?"Santana said aloud to her empty room.

Even though Santana really did just care about their safety, she knew she had to take into account the other girls feelings too. They would undoubtedly ask who she called first and she wouldn't lie to them.

"Fuck it." Santana said and decided maybe texting would be a better option. That way they both could get it at the same time.

Just after she sent the text asking if her girls were okay, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in" she called and her mother opened the door.

"Mija, what's going on?" Maria asked.

"Nothing Mami, why do you ask?" Santana asked thoroughly confused.

"I don't know. Maybe because I can feel your anxiety all the way down stairs. I've been trying to get some work done but I can't because I can feel you pacing and it's driving me crazy." Her mother explained.

"Lo siento, Mami. I didn't mean to disturb you." Santana apologized and flopped on her bed.

Maria walked into her daughter's room and sat down beside her.

"Honey, I didn't tell you that for you to apologize. I just want to know what's bothering mi hija." Maria shared.

This seemed like the perfect time to share all of her fears and doubts with her mom. She should take Rachel's advice and actually tell the truth.

"It's stupid but I don't know...I was just up here having a fight with myself over who I should call first, Brittany or Quinn. I mean with all of the other things going on you'd think I could easily deal with the small stuff but I can't." Santana said holding back many of the other things plaguing her thoughts.

"Aw amor. Having two mates is anything but small. I know making a phone call may seem simple enough but you've just learned some life changing things. You just need to get adjusted to being with more than one partner. It all seems hard now but it'll come easier once you've all gotten more used to the idea." Maria countered.

"Yeah, but what if we don-" Santana was interrupted by her phone buzzing, showing two new messages.

"Baby listen. Don't be so negative all the time. I know things seem hard now but you're an alpha. It's in your genes to fight through hard times and make things happen. Don't think so much, trust yourself more. That's how great alphas lead."

And there it was again. Another opportunity to express her feelings about her destiny to her mother but Santana chose to ignore it in favor of her text messages.

"Thanks ma. I'll do my best." She said with a heavy heart.

"I know you will sweetie. You're strong in more ways then you know Ana." With that her mother gave her a hug and a kiss before going back to her study.

Finally alone again, Santana pulled out her phone and read her text messages.

**Quinn: Yes I'm safe in the house Santana but my mom isn't here. I'd feel a bit better if I wasn't alone.**

**Brittany: I'm home San but I wanna come over. Are you done with the pack stuff yet?**

Santana sighed a breath of relief. Even though she had just seen her mates, the few hours apart without knowing for sure if they were home worried her. Santana is a bit worried about Quinn being alone though so she texted both of her mates back.

**To Q and Britt-Britt: I'll come and get you. It shouldn't take me more than ten minutes so get dressed.**

After sending the text Santana grabbed her keys and bounded down the stairs towards her car. She decided to pick up Quinn first after a hard debate with herself. Quinn was in the house all alone and she knew Brittany had other family at home with her, so she'd be fine until they got there.

The ride to Quinn's place took less then 5 minutes and she was in the car and riding to Brittany's in no time.

"Where are we going? Your house is the other way." Quinn asked.

"I have to get Brittany. She wanted to come over too." Santana replied.

"You got me first?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Uh..yeah, I mean you were home alone so. And Britt's with her family so she's fine. I didn't like you being alone." Santana explained nervously.

The short car ride to Brittany's was silent after that admission but thankfully Brittany's cheerful demeanor changed all of that.

"Hey baby!" Brittany said as soon as she opened the front door for Santana.

"Hey you ready to go?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I already said goodbye to Jamie and my folks, and told Lord T to leave my diary alone so I'm all set." Brittany replied excitedly.

Brittany was ready excited to spend time with Santana. After everything that she'd found out she really just wanted some normal quality time. And if she was being honest she was a bit scared for Santana. Brittany wanted to ask her about what the real problem was that she was hiding from her and Quinn but before she could voice her thoughts Santana spoke up.

"Quinn's in the front seat so you'll have to take the back again, unless you guys wanna switch." Santana said as she walked up to her car parked at the end of the driveway.

"Oh," Brittany said surprised, "Quinn's here too?"

"Yeah. You both texted me wanting to come over and she was alone, so I got her first." Santana said tentatively.

"Oh. Okay." Brittany replied curtly.

"So are you guys hungry. Since we're already out we can pick something up?" Santana said once she and Brittany were both in the car.

"I thought you said it's not safe for us to be out late?" "Sure, I want chinese" Both blondes said at the same time.

Quinn is the one to bring up Santana's earlier words. Santana can sense that Quinn's still a bit upset about her "curfew".

"I know what I said and it's true. It's not safe for either of you to be out late by yourselves. But I'm here to protect you so there's nothing to worry about." Santana responded.

"If we need protecting than we should be worried, Santana." Quinn said raising her voice slightly.

Santana took a deep breath and decided on what to say. She loved Quinn but she could easily rile her up when she talked like that. Santana never took kindly to people talking to her as if she didn't have any common sense. Being an alpha was yet another reason why defiance didn't sit well with her either.

"There have been attacks for the past month and some change. You know as well as I, that it's dangerous to be out late but seeing as I'm better equipped to handle certain situations, we'll be fine. Now we're going to Panda Chicken to get food." Santana commanded and Quinn knew that was the end of it.

* * *

><p>Over at Kurt's place Puck wasn't fairing too well with his new mate either. The couple was lying on Kurt's queen size bed when things started going south.<p>

"Ease up Kurt you're gonna break it!"

"No I'm not."

"You're being way to rough and that's coming from me."

"Well I haven't had much practice with this."

"I can see that." Puck chuckled.

Kurt let out a frustrated growl.

"Look babe, you don't have to strangle it. Take it easy." Puck cooed.

"Of course you'd say that, you're already ahead of me by like four guys." Kurt said exasperated.

Puck laughed, " Yeah well I've gotten pretty good at Mario Cart, you however are all over the place. And seriously loosen up on the controller, you're going to snap it in half."

Kurt and Puck had been playing video games since they got back from the woods. It was a nice way to change the mood after Puck dropped that bomb about his home life. Kurt was still worried which was really the cause of his tense behavior but at least he played it off well. The idea of Puck going through so much alone made him sick and he'd be dammed if he didn't find a way to help.

"It's getting late how about we get some sleep." Kurt said ending the game.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So where should I sleep?" Puck asked sitting up on the bed.

"In here of course. My bed's big enough for the both of us." Kurt said getting off the bed and walking over to his vanity.

"O-oh I just thought that..uh..I mean your dad won't be mad?" Puck said looking up at Kurt's bedroom door warily.

"No. He knows you're my mate and he has no problem with you sleeping in here, I still don't think he'd like the idea of us doing other things but we've had 'the talk' and whatnot so he's more understanding. And seeing as it's not just with some random guy he's not going too crazy." Kurt explained.

"You can ask Finn for some clothes to sleep in if you want. I don't have anything that will fit you." Kurt said going about his nightly routine.

"Nah, I'm fine. I prefer to sleep in just my boxers anyway." Puck said getting off the bed and stripping out of his clothes.

His back was turned to Kurt but he could tell Kurt was staring at him. And if that wasn't enough, the scent of arousal that suddenly enveloped the room was a dead give away.

"I take it you don't have any objections then." Puck said through a smug grin as he turned to face the flustered boy behind him.

* * *

><p>"I should have kicked his ass!" Santana growled.<p>

They were all in Santana's living room watching the enraged girl pace back and forth. Brittany was sitting on the couch while Quinn stood close by not knowing what to do.

"Honey calm down, it's not worth getting upset over." Brittany said in a soothing voice.

She reached for Santana's swaying hand as she walked past her again, but the brunette swiftly turned around at her words making it impossible for Brittany to grab her.

"Not worth getting upset over?! Brittany he was a complete and utter dick to both you and Quinn!" Santana said with more force then she intended and her arms flailing about. The rage she held back enough to drive home and keep her wolf from ripping Dave apart resurfacing again.

"Yeah, Dave's a douche but we're back at your place now so there's no reason to get so fired up. We handled it." Quinn added.

"I'ma cool down now but trust me I'm going to handle that shit. He's not going to think he can get away with disrespecting my mates." Santana continued furiously.

_The trip to Panda Chicken was far from dull. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn made their way into the restaurant to find Dave and a few of his friends from the football team eating at one of the tables. Dave had been absent from school for awhile and Santana attributed that to his fight with Puck. But from the way he was acting there was no evidence that there had even been a fight between the man and hormone driven werewolf._

_Of course David missing class did not stop him from behaving in his regular idiotic manner. When he first spotted Santana and the other two blondes following close behind David needed to comment at their presence._

_"Well look at the little pride parade we have here." Dave chuckled pointing over towards Santana._

_The girls just walked past him to the counter to order their food as if he hadn't even spoken._

_"Looks like Lezpez decided to take her hoes out to eat." He continued when the girls ignored him._

_Santana's eyes began to change from their normal brown to a fiery orange until Brittany intertwined their hands._

_"San, just ignore him." Brittany said quietly, hoping the boy would lose interest since none of them were fighting back._

_Quinn walked over and placed her hand on Santana's back easily helping to calm Santana down completely. With both of her mates at her side Santana chose to ignore his insults, but Dave wasn't ready to give up his taunting just yet._

_"Aw you must really have your whores in check huh? They just come to your rescue and keep you on a leash like the dog you are!" David laughed loudly along with his friends._

_Santana's hand that Brittany wasn't currently holding was now balled tightly into a fist. She wanted to ignore him like her mates asked of her, but her wolf could not stand someone disrespecting them. She was torn on what to do. It was obvious Quinn and Brittany were together about just ignoring him but they couldn't even begin to understand how his words were affecting Santana._

_Her wolf took his disrespect as a challenge and what he was implying about her mates only added fuel to the fire. He dis-horned them and spoke of them like mere trash and this was something she couldn't let stand. The love of her mates told her to hold back but the alpha raging in her told her to tear him apart with her bear hands._

_"Oh their pussy must be real good because they have you tamed like a regular old house cat." Dave said seeing that Santana hadn't even turned towards him since he began his onslaught of insults._

_That was it. The churning color of brown and orange no longer shown in Santana's eyes. She saw red while her mates watched the brightest orange they had ever witnessed swirl around her pupils. The shift in the atmosphere was stifling. All of the laughter from across the room died down until only David's voice was left. The girls had never felt Santana so strongly before. It was as if she was surging through their bodies by some invisible link that only tried to empower them. However it had the opposite effect on Dave's friends._

_They felt shivers run up their spines and a intense fear ran through them. Santana's skin quaked and rippled as her wolf anxiously pushed it's way to the surface fighting to break free from Santana's rational thought. Santana was on the verge of turning and killing everyone in the room who even thought of glancing towards her or her mates and Brittany and Quinn knew it. So before Santana could completely lose herself to her urges Brittany rushed her towards the car. Quinn stayed behind for only moments to pay for their food and quickly exited the store as well._

Santana's skin was still crawling but her wolf had quieted down considerably since she was taken away from the restaurant. She took all her energy trying quell the urge to kill something.

"Honey we know that you're upset, we are too, but you can't fight Dave." Brittany said as she again reached for Santana and pulled her towards the couch.

Santana wanted to object but Quinn joined in with Brittany before she had the chance.

"Britt's right, S. Dave is an asshole and his words stung but you can't go after him. You could end up killing him." Quinn added walking over to the right side of Santana and making her sit down in between her and Brittany.

"He's not worth it San, and nothing he said was true anyway. I love that you were trying to protect us but we're fine. Please just leave it alone." Brittany pleaded, staring straight into Santana's eyes.

All of the anger that was boiling inside her ceased. She couldn't stay angry when her mates so adamantly wanted her to stop. It was hard to explain the feeling but Santana knew just about whatever they wanted she would try her best to give to them. With a sigh Santana dropped her head and relented. Quinn and Brittany gave each other and smile happy that they'd won this "fight" and simultaneously kissed Santana on the cheek. Santana's head quickly shot up and she looked at both girls who were smiling happily back at her.

"Now that you've stopped having you tantrum how about we actually eat the food we bought." Quinn said getting up to retrieve plates for their dinner.

* * *

><p>It was late when he finally came home, but apparently not late enough. When he walked into his house his father was still up and completely wasted. As per usual. He tried to walk up to his room unnoticed but God was never very kind to him.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?!" His father yelled, stopping him in his tracks.

"To my room, obviously." He replied and continued walking towards the stairs.

"No you're not! Did I fucking tell you, you could leave yet? Go make me another drink." His father bellowed.

"Fix your own damn drink!" He screamed back.

His father stood up from his lazy boy and glared at his disobedient son. "Oh so you think you're a big man now? You think you can talk to your father, an Alpha, the way you talk to those punk asses at your school." The man hollered, marching up the boy in question and grabbing him forcefully by the collar of his school's jacket.

"You're not an alpha anymore or did you forget that?" He spat back holding his father's gaze.

The elder man's eyes turned gold and his face turned into a sneer as he roared, "Is that a challenge?"

"And what if it is?" He said pushing his father off of him."

"I'd tear you limb from limb!" His father growled.

"Ha, it seems like you really forgot how your last challenge went. Did you really block out how Juan took your packmaster status? You aren't an alpha anymore, old man. No one is willing to follow some washed up drunk werewolf who can't even manage to beat a mangy old beta in a fight."

The dull gold floating around his father's eyes sharpened and his face began to morph. " You're going to regret that." He replied to his son slowly shifting into his wolf form.

"I'm not a kid anymore pops. I just turned 18, you can't even begin to imagine all the hurt I'ma bout to put you through." He smirked before turning in and instant.

A black rogue and a white alpha circled each other in their shared home. Their living room about to become a battle ground.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay and that's the end of this chapter I hoped you guys liked it I did something a bit different here and if you guys didn't understand the last bit was through the POV of the rogue wolf I know he's been the main subject of werewolf affairs but we haven't really seen much from his side of the story so I thought I'd give you guys a glimpse of if I didn't want to give too much away but we will learn more about his back story and why he's doing what he is I definitely dropped a hint in that short scene hopefully you guys caught it Any one guess who the rogue is yet? **


	27. Family Secrets

**A/n: Alright guys so I'm trying to update as much as possible but my classes are starting to get harder and it's getting closer to holiday season, so I'll be working a lot more but I'll do my best to update. Thanks for the favorites and Reviews I'm happy you guys have stuck with me for so long when I update on a whim I really appreciate it. I hope you'll stay with me too the end and of course tell me about your likes and dislikes. It helps me make better chapters. I'm fishing for thoughts. I like constructive criticism and questions.**

**Madridcc**: Yeah they are having problems adjusting. I'm doing that on purpose because I want it to seem real. I mean if you found out you had to share your long term girlfriend with someone else you wouldn't be completely happy about it either, even if you do want things to work out. And Brittany's POV about the situation would be different from Quinn's.  
><strong>Pitu fita<strong>: Any reason why you think that? I'm curious.

**Oh and how is the Puckurt coming along? Am I doing them justice?**

* * *

><p>The previous night ended in a way Santana never would have expected. That's why she found herself laying in bed with two slumbering blondes by her side.<p>

After her mates managed to calm down her raging anger, they all decided to sit down and eat. Brittany, hoping to lighten the mood, asked if they could eat upstairs in Santana's room and watch the Harry Potter movies. Santana and Quinn being unable to deny their geeky sides for the beloved wizard films quickly agreed. They reached the thrid movie before their tiredness got the better of them.

Quinn was the first to fall asleep out of the trio. Lying next to Santana would make anyone drowsy, Santana had a higher body temperature that made her feel like a personal human heater which lulled Quinn to sleep. Brittany tried to stay awake because this was one of her favorite movies of the series but cuddling with Santana and hearing her heartbeat so rhythmically in her ear soothed her to sleep.

Seeing that both of her mates were knocked out, Santana quietly got up and turned off the TV before gently crawling back in between Quinn and Brittany to rest. At some point in the night Quinn and Brittany snuggled closer to Santana trapping her in a blonde cuddle sandwich, but Santana wasn't complaining. Sadly enough her lovely morning was broken all too soon.

"Mija, you need to get up now." Juan projected into his daughters head.

Santana sighed annoyed at his demanding request. She was far to happy lying in bed with her mates to move. It was saturday and all she wanted to do was spend time with two very important women in her life.

"What's this about Papi?" Santana responded, while mindlessly stroking Quinn's arm and using her other hand to brush hair out of Brittany's face.

"Sue and I need to talk to you about your duties as future packmaster. Among other things." He replied. "I know you're with your mates but this is important. I'll give you 20 minutes. Then meet me down by the car."

"Papi, I still have to shower and get dressed. I need more than 20 minutes."

"Ay, fine. You have one hour but no longer."

The agitation Santana was feeling must have transferred through the bond that was ever growing between Quinn and Brittany because they started to wake up with unhappy faces.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked being the first of the two to open her eyes and see the look on Santana's face.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn chimed in.

"Everything's fine." Santana said, happier now that her mates were awake. "I just have to do something with my dad. He called me and said I have an hour before he and Coach need to talk pack business with me." Santana explained.

"Wait, Coach Sue?" Quinn asked confused.

"She's a werewolf?" Brittany questioned.

"Does it really seem that surprising? I mean she's crazy and has done some weird shit. Plus she talks like she's been around forever. She's one of the types that will tell you truths that seem so outrageous you believe they're all lies." Santana answered.

"Yeah I guess, I just wasn't expecting that." Quinn said with Brittany nodding in agreeance.

"Understandable, but I kinda need to get ready now. And I can't really do that with you both lying on me." Santana said, getting back to the task at hand, even if she didn't want to.

Brittany giggled and Quinn flushed just now realizing that they all were still holding onto each other. Reluctantly both girls removed themselves from Santana's arms but first sneaking a kiss before she got up and went to the shower.

"So um Brittany. Since it looks like Santana will be busy today, at least for a little while, do you think we could- uh go out together. Today." Quinn fumbled over her words losing the normal confidence she had when speaking to her friend.

"Oh you wanna take me out on that date now? I didn't think it'd be so soon." Brittany said in a monotone voice.

"Uh, well if you don't wanna do that today we can wait. I mean it's up to you, I just thought that we could do something together because we didn't really have plans. Well I didn't have plans and I assumed you didn't. I probably shouldn't have just presumed you were free because I was, so don't worry about it." Quinn rambled off nervously wringing her hands.

"Aw, it's really cute when you're nervous. I don't think I've ever seen you act that way before." Brittany chuckled.

"And I'm free by the way. I was just messing with you. So where do you wanna go?" Brittany added.

"Um how about the movies and out to eat. We could see whatever you want." Quinn said smiling shyly.

"Awesome!" Brittany cheered, just as Santana got out of the bathroom.

"I know I didn't take that long in the bathroom." Santana said and she saw Brittany running past her to use the shower.

"Crap, by the time I get in the shower there will be no hot water left." Quinn said.

"Don't worry you can use the guest bathroom. It's right down the hall." Santana said.

"Uh, before you go though I have a question." Santana muttered, grabbing Quinn's wrist lightly.

"Okay, shoot." Quinn replied.

"Are you like, are we like together now or?" Santana left her sentenced unfinished hoping the girl in front of her would jump in.

"Um I don't really know. I want to say yes but shouldn't all three of us talk about this together." Quinn asked.

"Yeah I guess we should. I just wanted like verbal conformation." Santana elaborated.

"Well I obviously want to be with you. So me and you being together was never really the problem. I think it's more of if all of us can be together. But if you want me to say it then, yes, Santana we are together." Quinn answered.

Santana smiled and nodded taking in everything Quinn had just said. She knew that they all needed to talk about what they were and if they could even be together but she wasn't really sure how to bring it up. And if she was being honest with herself she didn't want to talk about it yet. With they way things had been, Quinn and Brittany both having issues with this non-traditional relationship, she didn't want to push too much too soon. But she is dying to know.

"Good. I know we need to talk, all of us. Maybe later today when I'm finished with pack stuff?" Santana asked.

"Yeah that works. I should go shower now though. And you need to get dressed your hour is almost up." Quinn said picking up her clothes and towel and walking towards the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later all three girls were showered and dressed. It took a little longer than an hour but Santana was sure her dad wouldn't be too mad. Santana grabbed her keys and told Quinn and Brittany, who were still putting their shoes on that she'd wait for them outside before she and her dad drove off to where they were going.

When Santana finally made her way downstairs to her father, she didn't expect to see her Coach and member of the elder counsel sitting in her living room. Slowly making her way towards the two adults, Santana slipped into her alpha role.

"I thought we were going to her." Santana shared a confused look with her dad.

"Well we both need to talk to you about the pack and it couldn't wait. It's important that you are prepared for the upcoming...events you're about to have." Her father answered.

"Oh are you talking about Santana's birthday party?" Brittany said as she and Quinn came down the stairs, shortly after Santana.

The three wolves in the room turned to look at Brittany each with a different face. Santana's face showed that she wanted Brittany and Quinn to ignore the conversation they just walked in on a go on about their day. Juan had a gentle look on his face happy to see his daughter's mate but knowing now was not the time for pleasantries. And Sue looked both perturbed and intrigued.

"Britt, Q this isn't really the best time for-" Santana tried to explain but was cut off by Sue.

"What are they doing here and why didn't you inform me that there were shadows present?" The Elder asked.

Hearing the tone of voice Sue was using made Santana stand up straighter. Santana knew how the woman felt about humans but she would not allow her to disrespect her mates. She was their protector and that went beyond any laws set by the counsel.

"They aren't shadows, they're links." Santana divulged.

"And how do you know this?" Sue questioned.

"Because they are my mates." she revealed, sending a happy and encouraging smile to her mates. They both looked uncomfortable with the conversation taking place about them. After Brittany first spoke they could feel the tension in the room and wished they could have simply left but Santana was doing her best to ease their minds.

"Do they bare you're mark?" Sue inquired.

This was the first time since bringing up her relationship with Brittany and Quinn did Santana falter. Her stance did not change but it was evident in her eyes that the question troubled her greatly.

"No. They have not yet consented or informed me on whether they wish to receive it or not." Santana answered, slightly crestfallen.

"Well then, that leads me back to my first question. What are they doing here?" Sue said obviously irritated.

"We were just leaving. We only came downstairs to tell Santana goodbye. We're sorry for intruding." Quinn jumped into the conversation nervously.

"But we see that you're busy so we'll just go." Brittany added.

The two blondes turned to leave when Santana spoke.

"I'll walk you out." she voiced.

"No, we have more pressing matters at hand then you gallivanting off with your mates. Get your hormones and priorities in check." Sue ordered, halting Santana's movements.

The three girls shared a look before Brittany and Quinn made their way out of the Lopez house. Once the door was closed, Sue quickly got started with the affairs she at originally planned on discussing.

"Look, I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you pup. You're birthday is quickly approaching and on that day your father will turn over the rightful leadership of this clan to you. However, you have yet to prove that you are anywhere near ready to take on such a huge responsibility." Sue said with disdain.

"Imperator, I mean no disrespect but I have taken my future title as packmaster very seriously. I've lead countless patrols to find this rogue wolf and saved people who have been attacked. I'm dealing with training a new member of my pack and-"

"Nothing! You've done nothing! You think because you know how to tell your pack to go out and follow scents, that you've done some great service to your clan?! This rogue has been killing humans on your watch and has even taken down a fellow clansmen, yet you dare question my knowledge. I've been around a lot longer than you have and taking care of rogue wolves is nothing but childsplay. But even that seems to be too hard for you to handle." Sue hollered at the insubordinate wolf in front of her.

Santana bowed her head in submission. The anger radiating off her Sue was crippling and even though by pack law Santana out ranked Sue, it did not compare to the knowledge, wisdom, and experience that Sue possessed.

"And just because you've found your mates doesn't mean your duties have changed. Pack comes first and you have obligations you have to fulfill. Am I understood?" Sue implored.

"Yes, Imperator." Santana responded.

"Well now that the chain of command is distinctly set," Juan said with anger clearly lacing his tone, " I would like to discuss what roles you should take on now before you actually receive the title as packmaster, so the transition is easier for everyone."

"Okay, what would you have me do Packmaster." Santana said formally addressing her father with his title.

"You need to reach out to the other packs in Ohio. When you become Packmaster you will need to control and advise not only your pack but all of those in the state as well. I know this may sound taxing but it can be done. For now, you should simply make your presence known to the other packs in and around Lima. By the time your birthday comes I would like you to have contacted all the packs in Ohio." Juan stated.

"Of course. I do have a question though. I know that I must speak with all the packs but do I personally need to visit each location. I believe it would be easier and more effective if I simply gathered the alphas of each pack." Santana elaborated.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Juan said smiling at his daughter.

"You would still need to get the message to each pack about the meeting." Sue added.

"Yes, I know. I was hoping I could use documents that we have in my mother's study. All of the packs and alphas contact information is there. Unless you think calling them would be too informal." Santana suggested.

"No. That is perfectly fine. Sending a messager to simply tell the packs of an impending meeting would be a waste of time." The Elder agreed.

"However, right now you need to get your pack together and go meet the other packs around town. We know you've been looking for the rogue but it's very possible he or she doesn't live in Lima. Or the scent is familiar to you so it doesn't stand out when you're around them in human form." Juan stated.

"Since most of your pack has joined that dreadful glee club you have met some members of the surrounding packs. But you need to formally introduce yourself and try and make ties with them before you actually take over as packmaster. We don't need any fighting for control. You have been raised to take this position since your father took over. So you better keep these young packs under control." Sue said standing up, showing that their meeting was over.

As soon as Sue left the house Santana flopped down on the couch clearly frustrated. Seeing and feeling his daughter's emotions Juan moved to sit beside her.

"I know all of this may seem like a lot for you Ana but-" Jaun started.

"No you don't! You have no idea how this feels. You wanted to be packmaster. I don't! I don't want or need all of this responsibility. I just want to have a normal life. I'm not even 18 yet and I'm going to have to worry about leading a whole state of werewolves. This is ridiculous. Why can't you just stay packmaster. You're great at it and everyone loves you. There's no need for you to pass this on to me. I'm not ready for this." Santana blurted out.

Juan sighed. He should have known Santana had these feelings but he was too proud of her future to even notice. She sounded as if she was getting a death sentence instead of an honored position.

"Santana I know you think you aren't ready for this but you are the strongest wolf of your age. I'm not just saying that because I'm your father. I've overseen many pack issues throughout the state and have come to know just about every wolf that resides here and they don't compare to you in the slightest, and I believe the same could be said around the world. Being Packmaster isn't a punishment, it's an opportunity. You might not see it now but you can and will help so many people with your leadership," Juan explained.

"I'm glad that you believe in me Papi but I'm not ready. Maybe I can do that and be everything you said but why does it have to happen so soon. There is still so much I have to learn. Why can't you just stay Packmaster until I'm a little older. I get that you want to pass your legacy on to me but can't it wait for at least a little while?" Santana pleaded.

"Ana, this isn't about me. Although a part of me is so happy that I can be the one to give this to you, it's not my decision. If I could, I'd wait until you were ready but this is pack law. I cannot rightful hold this position once you turn 18." Juan said.

"Why not? Just because of my rank? Lower ranking alphas have carried the Packmaster title when there were those above them. Everything isn't about the damn color of our fur! You did what any other alpha is expected to do. You challenged the previous Packmaster and you won. How can you not rightfully be Packmaster?" Santana asked confused.

"Because I am not a true alpha." Juan explained.

"True alpha? What are you even talking about, that doesn't make any sense." Santana said getting frustrated.

"Santana, I was not born an alpha. I was only a beta when I challenged Mark. I was apart of Haru's pack, Mike's father. I was his second."


	28. Missing information

**A/n:** **Sorry for the wait guys. I suck at updated, we all know this, but I plan on finishing this story. I don't mean to keep you guys waiting but there's always something going on and sometimes I just forget how long its been. So if you're tired of the wait a message or review might get me back in gear. Thank ****_Thekidwhowatchestoomanyshows _****for this update because I got a PM about updating. Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

><p>"I really hate how they treat us anytime there is something going on with werewolves,"Quinn said angrily while walking alongside Brittany.<p>

"Well, Santana's not usually mean like Coach was today," Brittany responded.

"Yeah, but she never wants to say anything. I mean, I get that we aren't werewolves but we're destined to be together, right? Shouldn't that be a good enough reason to tell us what the hell is going on! I hate that mysterious bullshit she pulls all the time," Quinn ranted.

"I'm sure she wants to tell us but she can't. They have laws and stuff too. When I talked to Puck about all this werewolf stuff, he said they can get in big trouble if humans find out about them," Brittany added.

"But apparently we aren't just normal humans," Quinn countered.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Well, what I gather from that brief conversation with Coach and Santana, we are different from normal humans somehow. I mean Santana called us links so that has to mean something. We should be able to know more," Quinn demanded.

"I was listening to the conversation too, Quinn, and if I remember correctly Coach only started yelling again because of what Santana told her about us," Brittany said looking at the ground.

"And what was that?" Quinn asked.

"When she said we weren't marked. Those words don't mean much to me but it felt like she was saying what we are to Santana meant nothing. I could see the way her eyes changed;Santana felt that insult too." Brittany said softly.

They were heading into uncharted territory with this conversation. Quinn and Brittany both had their hard times dealing with the possibility of being turned. Quinn was too sacred to even think about it and Brittany had actually seen the pain it causes. Neither of them were sure they would ever want to be turned but the last words Brittany spoke made them wonder how it made Santana feel.

_"Seems like we have a lot to talk about later"_ Quinn said to herself.

"We're almost at my house. We can check and see what movies are out and then go get something to eat." Quinn said changing the subject. She and Brittany were supposed to be on a date after all.

* * *

><p>Waking up in the Hummel house has never been so awkward. Kurt woke up around 9:00 but Puck was still dead to the world. It was peaceful though. Puck had this glow about him, as if he were a sleeping angel. It was mesmerizing. Therefore, Kurt thought he'd be a good boyfriend and make his man some breakfast. So Kurt went up stairs, still in his silk pajamas, and began making Puck a breakfast for a king.<p>

Although Kurt was an excellent cook, he got a bit carried away while he was singing and preparing the meal and spilled some pancake batter on his sleep shirt. He thought about continuing to cook but the wetness of his shirt and the possible stain made him return downstairs to his room to fetch a new one.

Puck was sprawled out on the bed when Kurt came back into the room, so he tried being as quiet as possible. Kurt began unbuttoning his shirt and walking towards his dresser. The task being a lot harder than he expected. Since he didn't want to turn on the light and wake Puck up, Kurt blindly walked towards his dresser and tripped over Pucks pants causing him and his shirt to fall to the floor by the bed.

"Fuck" Kurt moaned out in pain.

The loud noise caused Puck to startle awake.

"Huh, Kurt? Are you okay?" Puck said as he sat up and saw Kurt shirtless on the floor beside him.

"Yeeah," Kurt dragged out. " I tripped over your clothes. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Puck asked getting out of bed and standing in front of the fallen boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts, I hit it on the dresser." Kurt said rubbing his head.

Puck began to rub his hand through Kurt's hair, inspecting his head for any bumps or tender spots but found none.

"It looks good to me." Puck said in a husky voice, evidence that he hadn't completely woken up yet.

Of course, that was the exact time Burt decided to pop in on the boys. He had come downstairs to the kitchen to make his morning coffee before heading out to the shop, when he heard a muffled thud from Kurt's room. He wouldn't have thought anything of it had he not seen that someone had already been in the kitchen. Assuming Kurt could have been hurt, seeing as he stopped cooking mid way through breakfast, he walked down to his son's room to a very unexpected scene.

Puck was standing with his back to the stairs in nothing but his boxers, while Kurt was on his knees on the floor in front of him shirtless. Puck's hand was still on Kurt's head, and Kurt's missing shirt was beside them with an unusual white substance on it.

"Oh My God!" Burt yelled causing the boys to snap their attention to the stairway.

"I-I I should have knocked or something. I didn't know you guys were-" Burt stuttered out clearly not knowing how to react this situation.

"Huh?" Kurt asked confused, still kneeling in front of Puck.

"I mean I know guys sometimes wake up like that but really Kurt you stopped making breakfast to come down here and- and...you're mates I get that but. Fuck! Kurt you need to get up and put on some clothes I can't talk to you like this." Burt said waving his hands around staring at everything but the boys in front of him.

He was accepting of Kurt and his sexual orientation but actually catching his son in the act was not something he ever wanted to experience.

"What are you-?," Kurt began completely lost as to why his father was behaving so strangely until he took in the scene around him.

"Oh my God, this is not what it looks like?!" Kurt yelled quickly getting up off the floor.

"I wasn't, Puck and I weren't...I fell!" Kurt squeaked, unable to finish a complete sentence.

Puck was still lost about the two Hummel men were going on about and actually turned around to face Burt. Until now his head had only been turned over his shoulder.

"What's everyone freaking out about?' Puck asked but Burt had already started moving back upstairs when he saw Puck turning in his direction.

"What the hell was that about?" Puck questioned Kurt, who was bright red at this point.

"He thought we were, well that I was you know. From where he was standing it looked like I was." Kurt made a head motion and pointed to Puck's boxers and a light clicked in Puck's head.

"Holy shit! He thought you were giving me head?!" Puck hollered.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Quinn and finally decided on a movie to go see. It took awhile because Brittany wasn't sure if she wanted to see a scary movie or a kid movie. Quinn thought it was funny how Brittany narrowed it down to Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 or Carrie. The way Brittany could switch from innocent and kid friendly to bloody death dealing horror films pretty much summed up her personality. Brittany loved variety and Quinn liked how open she was to so many different things, it was something Quinn would have to work on.<p>

However, Brittany made the choice easily after finding out Quinn hadn't seen the first Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. So, Brittany decided that Carrie would be better since they both could enjoy it. Of course Brittany told Quinn next time they would have to watch the first one together, which made Quinn very happy to know Brittany actually wanted to spend more time with her alone.

"Alright well the movie doesn't start until 11:30 and it's only 10 so we should go get breakfast. Where do you wanna go?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"Um, how about Don's Diner? I love their pancakes!" Brittany answered.

"Okay, Don's it is then." Quinn said with a bright smile.

Quinn and Brittany made their way downstairs to Quinn's car, and drove off to their destination. The ride wasn't longer than 20 minutes but Quinn felt like was taking forever. Brittany out her in the hot seat and was asking her a lot of questions she wasn't ready to answer.

"Uh, Brittany. I don't think these are the type of questions you ask when playing this sort of game." Quinn said her embarrassment showing by the blush on her cheeks.

"Why not, it's 21 questions? I don't usually have rules on what to ask when I play with Santana," Brittany responded with a smirk, "And I don't think wanting to know who you'd rather have top you, me or Santana, is that bad of a question."

"I-uh-can we. Britt this isn't-I don't," Quinn stuttered unable to retort.

The game started off fine, welcoming even. Quinn wanted to find new ways to be closer to Brittany and this game, although simple, could start it off. At first the questions were simple things. Like what do you wanna do when you grow up or scariest thing you've ever done. It was fun. She and Brittany had traded back little tidbits of themselves that they didn't know about each other even though they were friends. But then Brittany randomly asked her if she'd ever had sex with a girl and it all went down hill from there.

"Can we maybe, not do this?" Quinn asked in a low murmur.

"Why Q, are you feeling uncomfortable?" Brittany asked with fake sympathy while placing her hand on Quinn's thigh.

"Um- a little bit." Quinn answered, trying hard to ignore the thoughts she was having as a result of Brittany's questions.

Brittany couldn't hold herself together any more and burst out in laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Quinn tried to ask seriously but Brittany laughter was infectious and soon she was laughing too.

Brittany could tell that Quinn was a bit tense on their little date, even if she didn't want to show it. So Brittany decided to mess with her to get her loosen up.

"You seem extra nervous for no reason, so I thought I give you one. I know it sounds stupid but I thought if I really pulled you out of your comfort zone as a joke compared to that this wouldn't be so bad." Brittany explained.

"Haha, no that actually makes a lot of sense. I'm sorry if I seemed a bit out of it, I just. I've never done this before." Quinn said.

"Well I'm pretty sure I've never done this before either,Q. I mean how many people have had to date their friend because they both are destined to be with one girl who happens to be a werewolf. I mean that's like some weird fantasy story. Ooh, do you think we could make this into a book. That would be so awesome!" Brittany rambled.

"No, Britt I didn't mean that. I mean, I've never dated a girl before. Let alone a friend so I don't really know how to act." Quinn explained.

"Oh, well don't look at it like that. I know it might seem a bit weird. It was like that for me too when Santana and I started dating but we're friends. We've been out together by ourselves before and those were sorta like friend dates. Now we're doing the same thing, it's just not a friend date like all the other times. Dating a girl isn't any different from dating a guy. A relationship is built on the same things,love, trust, respect, and communication. You don't have to feel all nervous around me, we've know each other too long for that." Brittany lectured.

The little speech Brittany gave helped relax Quinn.

"Santana was right," Quinn said.

"About what," Brittany asked confused.

"You really are a genius, Britt." Quinn answered without hesitation.

Brittany couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Not many people really believed in her besides her parents and Santana. Quinn was a good friend but she'd often give her those looks like everyone else. She wasn't sure if this three way relationship could work because of that but apparently she wasn't the only who could surprise people.

"Hey isn't that Kurt's car?" Quinn asked as she turned into the parking lot.

"Yeah, it is. Wonder what he's doing here," Brittany added.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. How can you not be an alpha?" Santana asked her father.<p>

"You know alphas can only be born from two werewolf parents." Juan started.

"Yeah but Abuela and Abuelo are both werewolves Papi, what does that have to do with you?" Santana butted in.

"My father wasn't born werewolf. He was turned by my mom, after she was already pregnant with me." Juan continued.

"Had he be turned before I was conceived there would have been a chance, slim, but still a chance I could have been an alpha. But he wasn't. When human genes and ours mix everything doesn't transfer over, so to speak. It's less likely that a werewolf child with only one werewolf parent will ever have the chance of being born an alpha." He explained.

"So this whole time you, Mami, Abuela, lied to me!" Santana yelled.

"Mija, we didn't lie to you. Having the packmaster title makes me the 'Alpha' of this clan. I just wasn't born to hold the title." Juan said.

"If you weren't allowed to have the title than why were you allowed to fight for it? Why would they let you keep being packmaster if it was so wrong for a beta to move about his station!" Santana screamed. She wasn't even completely sure if she was upset because she was lied to or because werewolf law was making it seem like her father was unworthy to be a leader.

"I fought because no one else would and I had to protect you and your mother. Before you born Mark was packmaster. He was a very good leader until the hunters came. We had been hiding in plain sight for many years without hunters knowing our secret but somehow they found out. We were attacked and many of us died fighting them off. After we had won that's when your mother and I found out she was with child." Juan said.

"What does that have to do with you becoming packmaster?" Santana asked frustrated.

"Everything would have been fine but Mark changed after the attack. Mark's mate was killed in battle and he wanted vengeance. He went after as many hunters as he could find. Sending his pack and others to fight unneeded battles. He'd often be gone for weeks where no one could find him. His lust for blood started to affect all the packs in the state. There was in fighting and pups were learning the wrong behaviors. Because of Mark's hatred for humans he began attacking innocents. His actions could have exposed us all and you know the cost of that by law. But because of his power no one wanted to face him." Juan continued.

"Many packs gathered in secret to discuss how to end this. I suggested someone take the title from him in battle, that way Mark wouldn't have any power over the clan anymore, but the other alphas didn't think that would stop him. They called the council and explained what was going on but we didn't have time to wait for them to send someone for a job we could do. So I challenged him and won. His recklessness could has caused me to lose you and your mother and I wouldn't stand for it. After I had won, the Imperator had finally made it here. She was disgusted with how we let mark get so out of control for such a long time and that no alpha would stand up against him. She praised me in a sense but she doesn't like half bloods like me. The only reason I was allowed to keep the title was because of you. When you were born and we realized you were the highest alpha she allowed me to hold the position in order to teach you. I didn't want to be packmaster, I only ever wanted to be a father to you. To have you grow up knowing the true way to live your life." Juan said.

Santana had deflated. All of the anger she previously felt vanished after understanding what her father had done for her and her mother. He risked his life, ignored the orders set by other alphas to keep them safe, and took on a burden he didn't want to bare for the sake of those he loved. He had to rebuild the clan after Mark had almost destroyed it but he never once complained about it. She had never know about the true hardships when he first became packmaster. All Santana had ever been exposed to is a clan at peace with one another.

"I'm sorry, Papi. I didn't know about everything you did for us." Santana said leaning in to hug her father.

"No, I'm sorry we never told you. And that we let you carry this burden alone. I should have know you were struggling, that's my job as your packmaster and father." Juan said sadly.

"It's okay, I understand. You had a lot to deal with that I knew nothing about. I'm still nervous about what will happen when it's my turn to lead the clan like you have. I can't say that I will be completely ready to take over as packmaster but I promise I will do my best." Santana said softly into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. I can't that is priceless." Quinn laughed hysterically.<p>

"It's not funny Quinn, I think I scared him for life. He wouldn't even look at me when I tried to explain." Kurt huffed.

"It's really not. I'm pretty sure that I'm never allowed to come over Kurt's house anymore." Puck added.

"I'm sorry guys but that's hilarious." Quinn said still laughing at the boys seated across from her.

"It's not that bad Kurt, I mean at least you were actually doing anything. Try explaining to your girlfriend's parents that the reason the bathroom flooded and had the kitchen ceiling leaking is because you decided t have shower sex." Brittany chimed in.

All three friends stared wide eyed at Brittany's little over share until Puck couldn't contain it any more.

"Hot!" Puck said, earning in a smack i the head from both Kurt and Quinn.

"Ow, come on all I said was hot!" Puck said rubbing his head.

"I know what you're thinking!"

"I heard what you're thinking!"

Quinn and Kurt said at once.

"Sorry I thought I got the hang of not projecting my thoughts." Puck said.

"Oh so that's what your sorry about, not what you were thinking?!" Kurt said rasing his voice.

"No, no I'm sorry about that too but you know I love you Kurt they were just thoughts. I'd never act on something like that." Puck explained quickly, grabbing his mates hand that was on the table.

"Yeah, we if you plan on having these thoughts you need to do a better job of keeping them to yourself." Kurt muttered.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm still new at this. Hey wait how did you hear what I was thinking Quinn?" Puck asked confused.

"Wait, did Santana turn you two?!" Kurt asked excited for his bestfriend.

"What? No! I just know the way Puck thinks." Quinn explained.

"Oh." Kurt said rather deflated. He had hoped things had been going better for Santana.

"Where is Santana anyway?" Puck asked.

"Oh, um we think she's still at the house. Coach came to talk about werewolf stuff and then she got mad about us being a her house so we left to go on our date." Brittany said.

"Wait you know about Coach?" Kurt questioned.

"Well it was sort of an accident." Quinn added.

"Yeah, Santana told us this morning when her dad called her downstairs to talk to them." Brittany elaborated.

"So wait all three f you were sleeping together last night?!" Puck asked excitedly.

"I swear to God Puck if you-"

"Yeah." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"think one more degrading thought about, hold up. You were?" Kurt asked directing his question at Quinn.

"Uh yeah, we decided to try and give this a shot." Quinn said.

"That's why Quinn and I are on a date. Did you not hear that part or?" Brittany left her sentence train off as the two boys in front of her stared blankly at her and Quinn.

"So ladies and gents what can I get you today?" The cheery waitress said to the table ready to take their order.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So I hope you liked this update. We're learning some more things about Santana and her family and getting to see the couples blossom. Or in Puck and Kurt's case flail awkwardly into weird situations. **


End file.
